Entre sombras
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Tony ha decidido dejar de fingir ser alguien que no es y darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida, tomando absoluto control de sus sombras y siendo uno mismo con ellas; mientras Steve aprende que a veces el amor es un suplicio, una oda a la crueldad, un pase libre al infierno cuando aceptas vivir entre las sombras.「Posterior a Capitán América: Civil War」
1. Sombras de soledad

**Saludos, queridos lectores.**

Éste fic es un pequeño monstrito creado por la bella Syarehn Lodbrok (Mi Panquecito adorado y veterana en éste fandom) y la demente de Cadiie Mustang (nueva en el fandom) como un medio para hacer catarsis de nuestros consternados _feels_ después de _Civil_ _War._

En general sigue la línea de las películas de Marvel, aunque hemos cambiado algunos detalles que ustedes irán reconociendo. No los entretengo más y espero disfruten de la lectura.

 **Advertencias:** Angst y drama al por mayor.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Avengers y Capitan America pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **ENTRE SOMBRAS**

. »« .

.

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Sombras de soledad

–

 _¿Qué es la soledad?_

 _Algunos dirían que es su más fiel confidente, esa que te entiende mejor que nadie. Otros, piensan que es una enemiga que tortura lentamente la psique humana con pensamientos fatalistas hasta llevarlo al borde de la locura. Tal vez sea lo primero, quizás es más certero lo segundo._

 _Para Anthony Stark, no era más que su estado natural._

 _Él nació en la cuna de una familia de alcurnia y sociedad, con muchísimas más responsabilidades que las de cuidar a un bebé. Su madre al menos hacía el intento de mantenerse cerca pero Howard nunca pensó en "desperdiciar" su preciado tiempo cuidando a un infante al que en realidad no deseó jamás._

 _Al desarrollarse como niño genio, Tony creció solo, siendo su único amigo desde que tenía memoria, su propia sombra, aquella que le imitaba y le seguía a todas partes. Tal vez a partir de ese momento, inició la actitud egocéntrica que tanto lo caracterizaba, pues ¿a quién no le gusta que lo siguieran?_

 _Claro que tenía lapsus en los cuales, se encontraba acompañado; era apuesto y rico, nadie se le negaba, aunque eso era algo efímero y falso. Así que más tarde, su privilegiado intelecto le permitió "crear" su propia compañía, comenzando con BABAS y concluyendo con sus incondicionales consejeros JARVIS y ahora VIERNES._

 _Pero su destino era estar solo._

 _Solo con él._

 _Para él._

 _Por él._

 _La soledad era en realidad una parte de su persona. Algo característico. Una búsqueda innata de agonía infinita de un lugar, un momento en el que podía ser él mismo…, él mismo junto a todos sus demonios. Tan devastador cómo suena._

 _No había nada que temer._

 _Nada, si en ello había soledad._

.

. »« .

.

El sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo desprendiendo su calor aquel día en Washington D.C. Todas las personas que se encontraban conglomeradas en aquel gran jardín de la Casa Blanca llevaban sus sobrillas para cubrirse de los caprichos del Astro Rey; otras también llevaban gafas oscuras observando diferentes puntos, no queriendo enfocar su vista en lo que les atañía el día de hoy.

Tony, por su parte, estaba sentado en primera fila, siendo el único que veía con tranquilidad aquel ataúd que bendecía el sacerdote que otorgaba la misa, teniendo como respaldo una gran bandera estadounidense hondeándose orgullosa con la brisa fresca que se colaba entre la asistencia. Volteó la mirada hacia un lado, mirando la otra fila de asistentes para contemplar con sus propios ojos a una triste Pepper que lloraba desconsolada sobre el brazo de Happy. Apretó sus manos en un puño, devastado por hacer llorar una vez más a aquella chica que representaba demasiado en su vida.

Pronto sintió cómo su mirar era correspondido y se quitó los lentes por unos momentos, pero Pepper no le miraba como él lo hacía; sus ojos destilaban rencor, uno muy grande contra él. Retiró la mirada, siendo incapaz de soportar cómo en aquellos preciosos orbes verdes que antes brillaban con amor, ahora no quedaba ni un atisbo de él.

Claro, era natural que aquello sucediera. Después de todo, Rhodey estaba muerto.

Colocó nuevamente los lentes sobre su nariz, cubriendo sus ojos llorosos que pronto se asomaron ante la cruda realidad que se cernía sobre él. Pepper, Rhodey y Happy eran como hermanos; hermanos separados al nacer que se encontraron en algún punto de su vida para fungir un papel muy importante:

 _Cuidar de Anthony Edward Stark._

Se habían acoplado a ese extraño y extravagante modo de vida. Todos eran como sus hermanos mayores; algunas veces ellos jugaban con él para que no se aburrieran, algunas otras intentaban –sin éxito– imponerle unos límites por su propia seguridad; le procuraban como una familia, le hicieron sentir que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Un lugar fuera de la soledad.

Pero no contaba con que, como siempre desde que recordaba, todo lo que amaba lo terminaba jodiendo. Juró protegerlos, prometió que todos estarían a salvo bajo su cuidado, intentando ser un poco recíproco con todo ese cariño que sentía… pero no pudo hacerlo. Nada le salía bien.

Después de que Visión golpease por accidente a Rhodey en aquella batalla en el aeropuerto y se desplomara en caída libre golpeándose de lleno contra el césped, éste había terminado en estado de coma a causa de las múltiples contusiones en su cabeza. Tenía la esperanza que se recuperara y para ello, había contratado a los mejores médicos del mundo sólo para que estuviesen al pendiente de él. Pero pocas semanas después de regresar de su pelea contra Steve y James en Siberia, se había enterado por boca de la misma Pepper que a Rhodey se le había diagnosticado formalmente muerte cerebral. Al parecer, jamás volvería a despertar. Ni con magia, ni con milagros… con nada.

« _¡Es tu culpa!_ ». Había gritado una enojada Pepper propinándole una cachetada –que él consideraba bien merecida– justo en su mejilla derecha, exactamente debajo del gran moretón que le había dejado Rogers. « _Tú nos arrastraste a esta vida peligrosa llena de agentes y organizaciones secretas, de mutantes, magia y dioses. ¡Todo por tu maldito capricho de ser un héroe!, ¡Tú le quitaste la vida a Rhodey!_ ».

Vaya que había sido duro escuchar la verdad.

Si no hubiese creado el traje de Iron Man, si lo hubiese dejado como un invento improvisado para escapar hace años de su secuestro en Afganistán, si no fuera tan malditamente terco y obstinado por siempre _mejorar_ las cosas… nada de eso hubiese sucedido. Ahora mismo pudieron haber estado en su casa en Malibú como en cada temporada de vacaciones junto a ellos jugando cartas y emborrachándose hasta perder la conciencia.

Pero hace apenas unas horas se encontraba en el cuarto que había sido el de Rhodey en el Mount Sinaí Hospital, mirando cómo desconectaban los aparatos que aún lo mantenían con vida en aquel lúgubre lugar.

Agitó su mano bastante enojado por el calor que sentía. Ya veía que ni el clima le dejaba en paz… tal parece que no respetaba cómo se sentía y se burlaba de él en ese día lleno de tristeza. Sentía llover por dentro, como si un tifón consumiera los sentimientos que albergaba en su interior.

Regresó al presente al ver cómo el ataúd iba descendiendo lentamente hacia el subsuelo, mientras algunos aviones surcaban los cielos rindiendo honores con aquellas piruetas que había canonizado su amigo en sus días en la milicia. Los fuegos pirotécnicos y la marcha fúnebre siendo entonada por la banda de guerra daban un aspecto reconfortante ante ese episodio catastrófico como lo era perder a una persona tan querida por tantos. No mentía en realidad, Rhodey tenía muchos amigos y conocidos que le admiraban y personas que le querían demasiado, tanto, que Tony sentía como por cada persona que presenciaba el evento, su corazón se desmoronaba un poco más.

Vaya, incluso el presidente estaba ahí, realizando un saludo militar bastante recto, mostrando aquel amplio respeto que sabía tenía hacia él.

Al ver todo lo que se hizo por Rhodey, un pequeño sentimiento de zozobra se instaló en su pecho, incomodando su atención ante las palabras de despedida que daba uno de padres de su compañero caído. Pronto se preguntó, si muriese ese día… ¿Quién asistiría a su funeral?

La respuesta que conocía le escoció su poco corazón.

 _Nadie._

.

. »« .

.

Después de la ceremonia fúnebre y de despedirse del cuerpo de uno de sus hermanos, aventó una rosa blanca que cayó justo sobre dónde él sabía se encontraban las piernas. De sus delgados labios formaron una diminuta sonrisa; qué puteada del destino acababa de presenciar pues en caso de que Rhodey hubiese despertado, habría sido para darse cuenta que estaba paralítico. No sabía cuál destino era peor.

Miró una vez a Pepper y en un breve impulso por disculparse, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba en brazos de Happy. Tocó discretamente su hombro y se preparó para recibir otra cachetada –o quizá algo peor–, cerrando los ojos en un intento por no ver cuál era la reprimenda que le esperaba. Pero sólo atinó a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta que ambos brazos de Pepper le rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo. Sin embargo, éste era diferente a todos los que había recibido antes; tenía un sabor a despedida.

—Tony, perdóname —le dijo, recargando su mejilla izquierda en su pecho. Él actuó por impulso y rodeó su cintura, sintiendo de cerca el aroma de su cabello—. Ese día en el hospital yo… estaba muy alterada.

—Eso lo pude notar, vaya derechazo que me diste. Puedo decir incluso que me dolió más que el de Rogers —comentó jocoso, activando su defensa favorita: el sarcasmo.

Miró a Happy limpiando sus lágrimas con el antebrazo de su traje negro. Ambos rieron un poco, después de todo, el sentido del humor de Tony no cambiaba aunque la situación fuese crítica.

—Tony, sé que estás sufriendo igual o incluso más que nosotros. Después de todo, Rhodey era nuestro hermano. —Stark odiaba que Pepper pudiese leer sus pensamientos, odiaba que supiera con escalofriante exactitud lo que sentía mejor que sí mismo y que, además, supiera expresar con palabras lo que él no sabía que tenía. Ponto sintió cómo ella se separaba lentamente para terminar con sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, como poniendo distancia, una maldita distancia que sabía a dónde lo llevaría—. Pero eso no significa que cambie lo que pienso de ti. No quiero odiarte pero… siento que gracias a ti, Rhodey ya no está con nosotros.

—Pepper… —susurró sintiendo el pronto desenlace de esas palabras. Sabía de sobra el desenlace de aquello. Quería decir un «Lo siento», pero nada salió de su boca al observar cómo los ojos verdes de Pepper le miraban con reproche, con lástima.

Apretó los puños; cómo lo odiaba. Odiaba que le miraran de esa forma.

—No puedo perdonarte por ahora. —Tony vio como Peeper secaba unas lágrimas traidoras que se asomaron cubriendo sus irises mientras su cabello se agitaba con el viento, para luego retroceder un par de pasos, justo dónde Happy se hallaba—. Sé que tengo una responsabilidad contigo y con Industrias Stark. Eso no cambiará nada, pero… no puedo verte sin pensar cosas crueles sobre ti. Lo siento. Me iré a Malibú apenas termine de arreglar el papeleo pendiente en Nueva York. No quiero ni puedo estar cerca de ti, Tony.

Y con esas palabras, Pepper se dio vuelta, para comenzar a caminar. Tony escuchó perfectamente cómo el llanto de la chica haciendo eco en el jardín. Tony miró a Happy, quien se debatía entre decirle unas palabras o ir detrás de la fémina para que no le pasara nada en el delicado estado emocional en el que se encontraba. En la mirada de su amigo y chofer no halló ni rencor, ni reclamos. Sólo una despedida.

—Jefe, sé que le duele y tiene que ser fuerte. Rhodey lo estimaba mucho y no quisiera verlo desmoronado. —Happy lo abrazó por sorpresa, levantándolo un poco al aire para dejarlo nuevamente sobre el césped, dándole una sonrisa bañada de tristeza—. Tengo que cuidar de Pepper, usted lo sabe. Rhodey siempre me la encargaba y quiero honrar su última voluntad. No sé si nos volvamos a ver, pero… suerte.

Tony vio cómo Happy le daba la espalda y corría tras de Pepper, llegando hasta donde ella estaba, rodeando con sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de la pelirroja, protegiéndola de cualquier daño que pudiese recibir en ese momento y a futuro.

Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente ese sentimiento. Su extraño estado natural que volvía a rodearle y sabía que, en definitiva, no había extrañado. Anhelaba que todo fuese un mal sueño, que despertara en su taller siendo regañado por Natasha, soportando una de las tantas travesuras entre Falcon y Clint; esperaba que Bruce hubiese salido por una taza de café y regresaría para continuar sus investigaciones pendientes. Esperaba que al despertar de ese mundo idílico, vería la sonrisa de Steve una vez más. Aquel rayo de sol que caía sobre su corazón cada vez que la felicidad le embargaba por ver los hoyuelos que se formaban en el rostro del Capitán Rogers.

Pero sabía que no sucedería aquello. Nuevamente todos le abandonaban, todos le daban la espalda, se iban lejos de él y de su empeño inconsciente por destruir las cosas buenas que le pasaban en la vida. Intentó reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y, en un acto inconsciente e infantil, se abrazó a sí mismo, como si de esa forma pudiese retrasar la incipiente soledad que de nuevo le embargaba.

Qué ironía que en un mismo evento desastroso de su vida perdiera a todas las personas en las cuales había depositado su confianza, cariño y respeto.

Había perdido a su única familia.

Estaba, una vez y como siempre, solo.

.

. »« .

.

Contra todo pronóstico, Tony manejaba de forma tranquila su Ferrari convertible, respetando las señales de tránsito y observando cada tanto las estrellas que comenzaban a salir en el manto azul marino en que se había tornado el cielo. Había arribado a Nueva York horas atrás después de su viaje rápido a la capital estadounidense para despedirse de su amigo y hermano. Apretó las manos en el volante al sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos por enésima ocasión, y verdaderamente no quería llorar, no quería ser más débil de lo que ya se sentía. Pero ahí estaba; apenas había puesto un pie dentro de su coche lejos de los reporteros amarillistas y soltó todo lo que reprimió desde que tomó a Rhodey entre sus brazos en la batalla contra Steve.

No pudo evitarlo. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro hasta perderse en su barba. Su cabeza dolía con tanta fuerza que la sentía explotar mientras las luces de la gran ciudad iluminaban su camino de forma magistral, como si estuviesen diseñadas para cuando él pasara por ahí; pero no encontraba sentido alguno. Ya no quería saber nada, mucho menos de su vida.

Soltó un suspiro largo, de esos que se dan cuando ya nada queda por hacer.

Esa tarde había pensado en todos _sus amigos_ y en cómo cada uno de ellos lo traicionó a un nivel personal tan profundo, que reabrieron incluso aquella carencia que siempre había sentido por parte de Howard. Después de todo, si no lo quería su propio padre, ¿quién pretendía que lo iba a querer? Él no era digno de merecer cariño, pues sus manos sólo creaban destrucción, violencia y caos. Intentaba con toda su voluntad cambiar el rumbo de su vida; anhelaba llegar a ser una persona de la cual su madre estuviese orgullosa; se obligaba a sí mismo a valorar con todo lo que él era, a cada una de las personas que habían permeado su coraza de frialdad. Porque creía lo merecían, porque pensaba, que siempre estarían ahí con él.

Pero una parte de él siempre supo que no podía contar con nadie.

Incluso su propia sombra lo abandona cuando el sol se ocultaba.

 _«—Somos los vengadores, una cosa es luchar contra traficantes de armas todo el día. Pero lo que pasó allá arriba, no es ningún juego —dijo él aquel día en que Ultrón fue creado y se volvió un ente individual. Miraba a todos sus amigos Vengadores, uno a uno, clavando su mirada para que en ella vieran la desesperación que sintió cuando cruzó el agujero de gusano cargando sobre su espalda el misil que iba dirigido a Nueva York—. ¿Cómo planeaban vencer eso?_

 _Sus ojos avellana se detuvieron en Steve, viendo cómo ese par de preciosos zafiros le miraba con compasión y entendimiento. Sin mencionar una palabra, Tony comprendía que su amigo lograba captar y percibir todo eso que intentaba transmitir. Lo sabía, tal como sentía que Steve y él comenzaban a formar un vínculo casi enigmático y de complementación total._

— _Juntos. —Tony escuchó la voz firme y segura de Steve, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía rápidamente ante tal declaración._

 _Él dio unos pasos hasta quedar más cerca de Steve, continuando con el contacto visual inquebrantable que ambos habían entredicho en movimientos._

— _Nos vencerán —declaró en un tono amargo, sopesando la posibilidad que los Vengadores, ni todos juntos, no pudiesen ser reto para una amenaza de tal calibre como lo era una batalla contra otros mundos._

— _Nos vencerán juntos entonces. —Realmente odiaba cuando Steve le llevaba siempre la contraria, pero en esa ocasión, no pudo evitar sentir que por primera vez en la vida, sentía plena confianza en alguien. La seguridad que destilaban las palabras dichas por el capitán del equipo, le hicieron abrir su coraza nuevamente, permitiendo la entrada a toda esa manada de personas que ahora consideraba algo más que simples compañeros._

 _Sus amigos._

 _Y sobre todo, depositando su vida en Steve y en que nunca lo abandonaría.»_

—¡Vete a la mierda, Steve!

Tony gritó tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello al momento de frenar en seco su vehículo en la desolada calle. Tembló un poco ante su histérica reacción y soltó una risa falsa al aire, simplemente para despejar sus pulmones. Después, sólo recargó su frente en el volante y volvió a llorar, ahora de una forma más controlada y sólo sintiendo cómo el nudo en su garganta crecía por cada lágrima que sentía salía de sus ojos.

Casi podía jurar que escuchaba entre los susurros del viento, la voz varonil y fina de un joven que pronunciaba «Lenguaje».

Le dolía mucho la pérdida de Rhodey, el abandono de Pepper y de Happy, el injustificado reclamo de Natasha, la ausencia de Bruce y Thor, los reproches de Wanda y el odio de Clint. Todo era espantoso y catastrófico, pero sentía que de alguna retorcida forma ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, y gracias a eso podía aceptarlo como otro ciclo más en su miserable vida llena de carencias afectivas. Sin embargo, había algo con lo que no podía lidiar, es algo que era lo que más le dolía:

 _El que Steve le haya traicionado de aquella forma._

Había releído una y otra vez la carta que le hizo llegar pocos días después de la lucha contra él en Siberia, analizando cada palabra y cada oración escrita en ella. Pero aún no lograba comprender nada. ¿Realmente qué demonios era lo que quería Rogers? Era demasiado cínico al pedirle perdón por algo de lo que no estaba arrepentido. ¡Él sabía cuánto había sufrido la muerte de sus padres! ¡Él conocía a la perfección todo lo que se ocultaba detrás de su corazón con respecto a ese tema en particular!

Tony le había abierto su corazón por completo.

Porque lo amaba y quería que él lo conociera tal cual era, con esos demonios pasados que atormentaban su vida diaria; con todos sus errores que aún seguía pagando. Y ahora ahí estaba, deshecho. Steve se deshizo de él tal cual fuera un trapo sucio, como si fuese un saco de basura.

Quizá siempre lo vio de esa forma y sólo se encontraba junto a él por el equipo.

Por eso no podía hablarle, sabía que escuchando su voz sucumbiría irremediablemente ante él y accedería a darle la razón por completo. Sabía que correría a sus brazos para alimentarse de aquella sensación cálida a la que se hizo adicto cada vez que compartían un momento íntimo. Pero al parecer, todo era sólo de su parte, no era recíproco.

Y le dolía.

Jamás se había sentido tan devastado y decepcionado.

Levantó nuevamente su cabeza y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad. Sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta que siempre había sido un caso perdido, que todo ese cariño tan podrido como lo solía dar no iba a ser bien recibido por Steve. Él estaba en busca de su amigo, siempre lo supo y obviamente cuando el sujeto en cuestión apareciera, él sería delegado a último plano. Como siempre en su vida.

No podía ser competencia contra esa implacable amistad entre Steve y Bucky. Ambos eran de la misma época senil, habían estado juntos desde niños e incluso se metieron al ejército en busca de continuar con la misma línea de hermandad. Steve había mencionado incontables veces cómo Bucky arriesgó su vida para salvarle, cómo siempre le puso en primer plano, valorando su vida y buscando el bienestar de Steve.

Pero lo que Steve no sabía, es que Tony hubiese podido dar la vida por él sin dudarlo.

 _«—Lo siento Tony, pero él es mi amigo —dijo Steve levantándose nuevamente en aquel bunker en Siberia, interponiéndose entre él y Bucky para que no le matase en ese instante._

 _No sabe cuánto le dolió ver que Steve, en ese triángulo, veía sólo a Bucky como un amigo. A nadie más, ¿en qué categoría de relación lo metía a él entonces?_

— _Yo también lo era…»_

Levantó la mirada para percatarse que de forma inconsciente, había manejado hasta la torre de Los Vengadores. El único lugar que logró considerar un _hogar_.

—Vaya mierda. —Logró exclamar hastiado de todo.

Salió de su coche y se dispuso a entrar para encerrarse un tiempo. No quería saber nada de nadie. Subió al elevador y pulsó el botón del último piso, ahí donde se encontraba el agradable lugar de descanso que usaba para contemplar la ciudad y perderse en sus luces. No obstante, aquellos pisos interminables lograron darle una nueva bofetada tanto personal como sentimental. ¿De qué servía tener tantos niveles si sólo se encontraban habitados por él? En definitiva, el tamaño de la torre era inversamente proporcional al tamaño de su carencia afectiva.

El ascensor se detuvo, abriendo sus puertas hacia el último piso. Cómo dolía recordar. Caminó hacia aquella sala que tantas convivencias presenció; las fiestas que organizaba comenzaron a ser cada vez pequeñas al grado de estar sólo lo que necesitaba en su vida. Y eso era suficiente para él.

— _Bienvenido nuevamente, Jefe._ —La voz de VIERNES llenó el cuarto, prendiendo las luces a su paso y colocando un sonido ambiental para llenar el incipiente vacío que reinaba.

—Mira nena, no estaré de humor los siguientes días, así que tendrás que poner alta seguridad en el complejo para que nadie me moleste. No quiero detener mi miseria pensando en que tengo que defender este edificio.

— _Entendido. ¿Desea que le pregunte a Visión si gusta quedarse con nosotros dentro de la torre?_

Tony detuvo su caminar hacia la cantina en la que ya tenía en mira. Planeaba tomar unas cuantas copas, las suficientes para lograr marearse y no pensar más. Pero al escuchar que también Visión se encontraba en la torre, abrió sus ojos de par en par, visualizando cómo el androide traspasaba una de las paredes con uno de sus singulares poderes. Iba vestido con un look casual, casi de esos elegantes con la camisa atada hasta el cuello y las mangas recogidas.

—¡¿Qué mier…!? —Su voz se vio cortada al ver la severa mirada que le dirigía Visión en ese momento; estuvo mal, muy mal, pero en ese momento casi juró que si JARVIS estuviese con vida y fuera alguien de carne y hueso, le miraría de aquella forma; como si supiese hacia dónde se dirigía.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Stark.

Su voz monocromática con ese singular toque de formalismo le recordó a JARVIS… Qué pútrida es la vida. Ahora se daba cuenta que incluso JARVIS, una de sus mejores creaciones y por la que más sentía cariño, le había dejado atrás. ¿En serio fue alguien tan perverso que no pudo siquiera conservar a su fiel amigo?

Tenía razón, todos le abandonaban. Ni siquiera una máquina soportaba estar cerca de él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Por si no te habías dado cuenta, Los Vengadores se separaron de manera definitiva desde hace semanas. No deberías de estar aquí.

Su voz era ruda, represiva y sarcástica; todo lo que requería para no desmoronarse en ese momento. No entendía el por qué el androide continuaba ahí, ni quería saber cuántos días había estado con ese semblante preocupado que se traslucía detrás de los rasgos serios que lo caracterizaban. Estaba alucinando, eso era lo que sucedía. Nadie podía extrañarle. Rápidamente lo esquivó para dirigirse a la cocina y poner en la cafetera a funcionar. Quería beber y aunque fuese café, lo haría.

—Yo no entiendo la compleja mente humana aún. —Tony escuchó cómo Visión hablaba desde el lugar en el que se encontraba. No se había sentado, simplemente comenzaba a flotar como lo era parte de su naturaleza—. Tengo poco tiempo de haber nacido, de tener un cuerpo propio y menor tiempo de convivir con los humanos para comprenderlos tan fácilmente cómo Ultron llegó a decir. Pero simplemente, sé que al verte compartir tiempo con Los Vengadores, llegaste a transmitirme mucho más de lo que todos juntos pudieron haberlo hecho. —Realmente Tony quería morirse, incluso un androide que no tenía conviviendo con él más de un año percibía sus patéticos sentimientos—. Puedes pretender vivir bajo esa máscara de frialdad, pero eres más sensible que un adulto promedio. Tal vez se deba a que una parte de mí tiene el AI de JARVIS del cual conservo bastante memoria y puedo percibir mucho de su parte y de lo que eres en realidad.

—¿A dónde quieres llevar todo esto? —Tony no podía evitar estar a la defensiva, sentía que quería continuar llorando sus desgracias. Todo lo que había sucedido.

—Quiero decir que quiero conocerte más, porque de algún modo, me he enternecido contigo. —Visión se acercó volando hasta dónde él se encontraba y sintió cómo intentó abrazarlo, de manera robótica, mecanizada, pero con esa calidez que él necesitaba en ese momento—. Quiero estar contigo. Eres quien me creó y sé que de todo lo ocurrido, eres quién más necesita de alguien en este mundo.

Tony no comprendía lo que sucedía, sólo era capaz de percibir cómo Visión intentaba darle una caricia reconfortante entre tanto caos y tormentas que habitaban su mente. Él sabía que Visión era un ente aparte de JARVIS, pero de igual forma, sabía que un poco de su JARVIS había quedado para siempre en ese mundo. No le había dejado solo como pensaba.

Estaba seguro que quería llorar. Mañana se arrepentiría de los ojos hinchados que seguramente, tenía en ese momento.

—Ya, ya. Basta de sentimentalismos —dijo Tony separándose del cuerpo de Visión, sirviéndose una taza humeante de café—. No hay devoluciones, Visión. Si te quedas junto a mí, es para siempre.

—Realmente no deseo otra cosa en este momento que servirte, Tony. A donde vayas, yo iré contigo.

—VIERNES, nena, ¿Tú qué dices? —Tony gritó al aire, sonriendo un poco por primera vez en ese día—. ¿También te quedas con el científico loco?

— _Nada me daría más gusto que continuar a su lado, Jefe._

.

. »« .

.

Tony observaba detrás de sus gafas protectoras como Visión lo custodiaba desde el sillón que ocupaba lugar en su taller. Había transcurrido una semana de la muerte de Rhodye y el androide tenía un libro entre manos, leyendo con lentitud cada página, como si quisiera comprender el significado detrás de lo que se ocultaba ente palabras. Volvió a mirar los planos que realizó para construir un sirviente robot para preparar desayunos. Para él, con que supiese hacer café y pan con mantequilla era suficiente.

—Aun no comprendo, ¿no es extraño que un niño viva solo en un planeta con una rosa siendo su única compañera? —Escuchó la pregunta que el androide le hacía.

—No tan extraño como el que un multimillonario viva solo en un enorme edificio siendo sus únicos compañeros un androide creado a base de magia y ciencia y un AI con voz sexy —respondió sin levantar la vista. Sin embargo, no escuchó respuesta alguna y se obligó a mirar a Visión, quien le veía con un poco de pena—. Tranquilo, es sólo sarcasmo. Te acostumbrarás ahora que has decidido estar junto a mí.

—Me disculpo si herí tus sentimientos —dijo levantándose de su lugar hasta caminar y quedarse a un metro de él—. Aunque me encuentro feliz porque puedo seguir conociéndote.

—Si bueno, soy una caja de monerías. —Tony comenzó a limpiarse las manos con un pequeño trapo que tenía a la mano—. Genio, playboy, filántropo… ¿ya mencioné millonario?

— _Multimillonario, jefe_ —contestó la voz de VIERNES.

—Eso es correcto —dijo Tony mirando nuevamente los planos y lo poco que llevaba avanzado el prototipo; bufó aburrido de ello—. ¿Saben? Quiero salir a comer algo, tal vez un poco de Shawarma, siempre he querido probar… lo que sea que es.

—Es una buena idea, ya comenzaba a preocuparme su nula ingesta de sólidos. —Visión comenzó a caminar hacia el sillón para tomar nuevamente el pequeño libro entre sus manos y esperar parado en su lugar.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrárte. Soy bueno metiéndome en problemas y preocupando a la gente —comentó riendo. Se quitó las gafas protectoras y caminó hasta la puerta de cristal—. VIERNES, nena, ¿puedes decirme qué día es hoy?

— _Martes 23 de Mayo._

—Siempre tan eficiente, gracias. Visión, espérame en el sofá de la entrada, iré a darme una ducha rápida y nos vamos.

Tony le dedicó una escueta sonrisa al androide, quien se la regresó y se elevó en el aire, volando hacia el techo, atravesándolo. El castaño subió al elevador, tecleó el número dónde se encontraba su piso y subió hasta llegar a él. Con paso firme, echó su andar hasta llegar a su cuarto, de ahí pasó directamente a su baño y se desvistió de manera rápida. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y se adentró en ella sin importarle que la temperatura fuera alta.

Le quemaba un poco la espalda, pero ese escozor le disminuía la pesadez que sentía en el alma. La culpa se lo comía vivo y aunque él no fue quien mató a Rhodey, todo lo que él había creado y hecho se encontraba directamente relacionado con su muerte. El hambre era una penitencia inconsciente, concentrándose en su taller sin salir de él y subsistiendo a base de donas y café. Todo el malestar que llegaba a sentir a nivel físico, menguaba los recuerdos que torturaban su mente.

Lavó su cabeza como si con ello pudiese irse un poco de su pena, queriendo que el agua se llevase todos sus problemas y su pasado. Era inevitable pensar cada cierto tiempo en el celular que le mandó Steve, el cual lo tenía siempre cerca de él; tenía la pequeña esperanza que si él no llamaba, sería el otro quien lo hiciera. Anhelaba escuchar su voz, tal vez una palabra de aliento ante ese momento difícil. Pero esa llamada no había pasado y con seguridad no pasaría; Steve tenía a su lado todo lo que quería, y él no se encontraba dentro de eso.

Aquella carta y el celular habían sido enviados sólo por compromiso. Por más que quisiera, no había un trasfondo emocional o afectivo de por medio, no existía un sentimiento correspondiendo a los suyo. Y eso le dolía; hacia que doliera justo en su pecho al sentir que le faltaba el aire y que el nudo en su garganta aparecía inesperadamente.

Pero ya no más.

Salió de la ducha y se secó de forma rápida el cabello, su torso, brazos hasta colocar la toalla alrededor de su cintura cubriendo su intimidad. Salió rumbo al closet tomando una camisa a cuadros con tonalidades rojas, unos jeans azul marino y un par de converse negros.

Se vistió y bajó nuevamente por el ascensor para encontrarse con Visión, quien le esperaba en la sala tal cual se lo había indicado. Sonrió un poco, pensando que su compañía no le desagradaba.

—Listo, vámonos por esa cosa extraña —dijo Tony frotando sus manos como un niño travieso.

Visión no comentó nada de lo encantador que resultó ver a Tony tan jovial y comenzó a caminar rumbo al ascensor que los llevaría hasta la planta baja. Pero un sonido, un _click_ los hizo detenerse, mirando cómo dicho elevador se abría, dejando vista suficiente para contemplar a quien había salteado la obvia defensa que VIERNES había implementado días atrás que decidió encerrarse.

Tony sabía que aquello no podía ser _tan_ bueno.

—¿Cómo entraste? —Visión se colocó en posición de defensa entre la inesperada visita y Tony. Se incorporó dejando ver su imponente presencia para intimidar al infiltrado, pero al ver que la otra persona no cedía ni un poco, se exaltó por primera vez en su vida—. ¿Quién eres?

—No es contigo con quien quiero hablar, robot —dijo la elegante mujer ataviada en negro que acababa de irrumpir todo protocolo de seguridad con extrema habilidad y sigilo—. Tengo una propuesta para ti, Anthony Stark.

Tony miró a la mujer. Por su acento la ubicó como nativa de algún país de Europa oriental. Poseía unos impresionantes ojos verdes que hacían juego con tono de cabello, negro con destellos tornasol. Con una señal, le indicó a Vision que ignorara aquello; de alguna extraña forma, sabía que no había necesidad de alguna batalla. Vio como Vision abandonó su posición. Regresó su mirada a la fémina, aún con duda.

—Sea lo que sea, no —declinó una oferta inexistente. Caminó hasta quedar al otro lado de la sala para observarla mejor.

—El Barón Von Strucker me envió con una oferta para ti.

En ese momento, Tony comprendió de qué iba el asunto.

—No seré un títere de HYDRA. Además, creí que Ultrón había usado la sangre del anciano para pintar la pared de la prisión en que se hallaba.

—Si quisiéramos controlarte te sometería como lo hicimos con Barnes o cualquier otro —respondió ella, ignorando lo dicho sobre Strucker. Su cara reflejaba desdén, restándole importancia a eso—. Pero alguien con tu intelecto jamás sería un títere, Stark. Por cierto, lamento lo del Coronel Rhodes. No te culparía si quisieras vengarte.

Tony enarcó una ceja. No sabía a donde iba dirigida esa plática, pero decidió continuar. Era mejor escuchar todo lo que aquella mujer iba a decir, de esa forma, podía optar por la mejor opción para enfrentarla en dado caso de que las cosas se pusieran difíciles.

—Si quisiera hacerlo no necesitaría a HYDRA. Me basto solo.

—Pero no lo harás —dijo como si supiera algo que él no—. Y no porque no quieras, sino porque le temes a lo que en realidad eres, Tony Stark. Así que contéstame una sencilla pregunta, ¿quién eres? —Su voz tenía un tono tranquilo, sin prisa. Como si ya tuviese calculado todo—. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres? Y seamos realistas —soltó una risa burlona—, no es la paz mundial.

Tony abrió la boca para replicar pero ella le detuvo la palabra alzando una mano. Caminó hasta llegar a uno de los sillones de la sala, dejando que sus tacones crearan un sonido de fondo para esa tensa situación y continuó.

—Te daré un ejemplo. Soy Ophelia Sarkissian, agente de HYDRA por gusto, asesina por deporte. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Someter a un mundo que cree que puede someterme. Ahora dime tú, ¿Quién eres? Y no pienses en lo que la moralidad impuesta te dicta, sé sincero contigo, Tony Stark, te lo debes. Después de todo, ¿con quién puedes contar más que contigo mismo?, ¿En quién puedes confiar más que en ti?

Por alguna razón, Tony no podía contestar coherentemente a ninguna de las preguntas que le hizo. Se sintió atrapado entre mentiras que creía verdades, entre verdades que deseaba fueran mentiras. Con una de sus manos, masajeó su sien derecha y peinó su cabello, dando a entender que se encontraba ofuscado.

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó cuándo el castaño no contestó—. Te ayudaré un poco: eres un lobo solitario. Un genio incomprendido que ha tratado de encajar en un mundo que no está a su altura. Mírate y mira todo esto. —La mujer abrió sus brazos hacia los costados—. Stark, eres el padre de la tecnología moderna. Imagina lo que serías si dejaras de limitarte por los demás.

Tony no pudo evitar preguntarse hacía cuánto había dejado de crear lo que deseabapor complacer al mundo. Destruyó a cuarenta y dos de sus trajes por Pepper, destruyó a Ultrón para _salvar al mundo_ –un mundo que jamás apreció su esfuerzo o sacrificio– y de pasó también destruyó a JARVIS para cederlo a la base de datos de Visión.

—No tienes que ser un héroe. ¿Por qué te obligas a serlo? Mira lo que ocurre cuando lo intentas —dijo, evidenciando la vaciedad de la Torre—. Estás solo. Lo sabes. Tu padre, tu novia, tus amigos…, la gente a la que proteges —enumeró con cada uno de sus delgados dedos mostrando una sonrisa ladina—. Todos ellos te han dado la espalda. Mientras más ruegues por su atención y aceptación, más van a pisotearte. Jamás terminaras de complacerlos ni de encajar así que sólo permítete ser quien realmente eres. Le guste al mundo o no.

»Si quieres crear armas, créalas. Si quieres venganza, véngate. Si quieres permanecer solo en tu castillo de la amargura, hazlo. Porque eso es lo que HYDRA y yo te ofrecemos: _libertad_. —Ophelia notó la incredulidad en la mirada castaña y procedió a explicarse mejor—. Pero no hablo de la idea estúpida que el mundo tiene de ella, esos son cuentos banales que se venden para controlar a las masas. Hemos aprendido que la humanidad no sabe gobernarse, tú mismo lo has visto. La libertad que predican es el teatro de una democracia y de un sistema de creencias caduco y excluyente. Dependiente.

Tony analizaba cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Ophelia. Aún con duda, acariciaba su barbilla tratando de entender aquel concepto tan complejo como lo era la libertad. ¿Él era libre? Hacía lo que quería, ¿no? Eso le daba un margen de libertad, sin embargo, todas las decisiones que tomaba, siempre iban acompañadas de la opinión pública que, quisiera o no, terminaba por afectarle su ego al creerse indigno de la felicitación externa. Fury, María, Steve… siempre existía alguien que le decía que nunca hacía lo _correcto._

—Por el contrario, HYDRA no te promete la falacia de una mentira sentimentalista que te ate, que te haga dependiente. —La fémina siguió con su discurso al ver que las facciones duras de Tony comenzaban a relajarse y a ceder; sonrió perversamente, estaba segura que se encontraba cerca de su objetivo—. Todos sabemos por qué estamos con HYDRA, todos conocemos la consecuencias, las aceptamos y vivimos con eso. Ese código es por lo que entre nosotros no existe la traición. Jamás en la historia de HYDRA ha habido soplones. —Tony tuvo que admitir que la mujer tenía razón.

»Tony, mi oferta es que te liberes a ti mismo del peso que el mundo ha puesto sobre ti, de la carga que crees estar obligado a soportar —continuó ella—. Te ofrezco que olvides tu deseo de encajar y abraces tu soledad, te sumerjas en ella y renazcas como el hombre que deseas ser. Te prometo esa libertad que nunca te has permitido tener.

Tony desvió la mirada. Se recordó a sí mismo creando misiles cada vez más elaborados, más destructivos. Recordó la primera vez que se puso el traje fuera de Afganistán y lo modificó por la simple satisfacción que le otorgaba crear algo mejor. Recordó el placer que le producía la sensación de poder ante ambos hechos.

¿Qué quería?, ¿Quién era? Y mejor aún, ¿por qué no estaba haciendo algo para conseguirlo? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en probarle algo a Howard –quien ya no vivía–, o en ser alguien a quien Pepper querría, o a quien el mundo admirara?

¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en ser alguien a quien Steve pudiera amar?

Tuvieron que secuestrarlo en una cueva y llenarle el pecho con fragmentos de metralla para que descubriera que su vida tenía un propósito, que podía hacer algo con ella. Y pasó los siguientes años creyendo que ese algo debía beneficiar a los demás, resarcir daños que el mundo le achacaba –a veces justificados, a veces no–. Pensó que ese algo eran Iron Man y Los Vengadores; Y ahora tenía que perder a Rhodey y navegar en las retorcidas aguas de su interior para darse cuenta de que él no era el hombre que intentaba ser, que _no quería serlo_.

Entonces todo cobró sentido: su auto sabotaje para terminar solo y su increíble capacidad para _«arruinar lo bueno en su vida»_. Aquello era un grito de su inconsciente diciéndole que su miseria no provenía de la soledad en sí, sino de su deseo de compañía física, aunque para ello debiese forzarse a buscar su aprobación. Si tan solo hubiese comprendido antes que no todos hallan la plenitud entre la luz.

Ophelia permaneció en silencio, mirando a Tony luchar entre la consternación y el entendimiento en la búsqueda de sí mismo. Sin embargo, Visión dio un paso hacia Tony, bastante preocupado por el silencio y la diferente energía que emanaba el castaño, pero aquel sonido pareció despertar Tony de su ensimismamiento.

—No es necesario que me des tu respuesta ahora —comentó Ophelia, escrutándolo con la mirada un momento, seguido de ello, se levantó y caminó nuevamente hasta el lugar de dónde salió en un inicio y se subió—. Cuando tomes una decisión, házmelo saber. Viniendo de ti, HYDRA espera una prueba memorable de tu lealtad.

Después, Ophelia desapareció de su vista cuando el elevador se cerró. Tony se encontraba mareado por las posibilidades que iba creando su imaginación; después de un intenso análisis de las cosas que le decía la mujer, sopesaba cada oportunidad que le ofrecía y lo que esta conllevaba. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello y lo jaló levemente, intentando deshacerse de ese molesto dolor que comenzaba a ganar terreno en su mente.

No sabía aún si quería venganza acerca de la muerte de Rhodey como lo había sugerido la fémina –había que ser tontos para no darse cuenta que eso incluía tomar venganza contra él mismo–, sin embargo, por lo que definitivamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, es ante aquella frustración que le dejó saberse abandonado por los que dijeron eran sus amigos.

Tony caminó hasta la cocina y encendió la cafetera, esperando pacientemente que el café estuviese listo para beber una taza. Observó cómo Visión se acercaba lentamente hasta llegar con él y se sentó en uno de las sillas altas del desayunador, mirándole fijo con esos ojos penetrantes que eran enigmáticos y a su vez, transparentes con él.

—¿Está seguro de lo que está por hacer? —Inquirió Visión ante el brillo de desdén que emanaba la mirada de Tony. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho aquella mujer había llegado a niveles profundos e inconscientes; sabía que, de alguna forma, ella tenía razón en las cosas que decía acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de Tony, aquella que aún no descubría ni él mismo.

Tony no contestaba ante lo que decía, sorbiendo cada tanto el café caliente que recién había servido en una taza. El castaño miraba al vacío, sin un punto determinado, comenzando a tener una resolución a la situación en la que estaba. Visión estuvo a punto de hablar nuevamente cuando observó cómo los enormes ojos cafés ahora le miraban a él.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo sea cual sea mi decisión? —Preguntó Tony sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Totalmente serio, completamente seguro de lo que haría a partir de ese momento.

—Nunca había estado tan seguro en toda mi vida, Sr. Stark —respondió Visión ante la atenta mirada de Tony, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de reverencia. Sabía que el castaño le estaba dando nuevamente otra oportunidad para arrepentirse y salirse de eso mientras aun podía. Sin embargo, cuando él le dijo hace días que quería quedarse junto a él, era porque aceptaba todo de Tony. Cualquier decisión, él la aceptaría como voluntad y orden.

—Bien —aceptó pensativo. Aún tenía mucho que deliberar pues la resolución que tomara sería determinante para su vida y él ya no era un niño. Suspiró—. Nena, ¿anotaste el número de la loca y sexy mujer de HYDRA?

— _Por supuesto Jefe. Tengo en mis datos la información que proporcionó la señorita Sarkissian al momento de desbloquear la seguridad._ —La voz del AI completó la pregunta implícita que ejecutó Tony con esa orden.

Tony sabía que VIERNES se quedaría a su lado sin importar qué.

—Perfecto. —Tony tomó el café de la taza por completo en un último trago y dejó el recipiente sobre la tarja. Caminó hasta los sillones y se acostó sobre el más largo—. Aún tengo hambre, pero no me apetece salir. Visión, ¿Te parece que comamos aquí? Necesito pensar.

—Por supuesto. Muero por probar esa comida de la que tanto habla —contestó Visión acercándose hasta la sala y se sentó cerca del castaño.

—VIERNES, pide dos órdenes de Shawarma al restaurante más cercano donde vendan esa cosa —ordenó Tony, relajándose en cuanto escuchó un «Sí, Jefe».

Bostezó, se encontraba cansado por las nuevas emociones que hoy se habían traslucido alrededor de una simple plática sin fines filantrópicos, pero bastante profundos e íntimos para él. Cerró los ojos intentando que descansaran un poco y colocó su brazo derecho sobre ellos intentando que la luz artificial no se colara tan fácilmente; después sonrió levemente.

Y Visión podría ser un androide pero no pasó por alto el que Tony volvía a tener expresiones faciales un poco más naturales y propias de él, pero ahora le parecían más reales a pesar de tener un tinte diferente, un tono sutilmente frío pero que le transmitía una sensación un tanto siniestra en la forma en que pronunciaba cada palabra.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bello mundito; para quienes no estén familiarizados con el cómic, _Ophelia_ _Sarkissian_ o _Viper_ , es la agente operativa de HYDRA en Nueva York. Sabemos que no aparece en las películas pero es encantadora (?).

Espero que hasta ahora, gusten de éste fic. Mi Panquecito y yo hemos decidido comprometernos a actualizar todos los lunes de ahora en adelante hasta que se termine el fic.

Adelanto un gracias por leer a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí. Mandamos muchos besos chocolatosos.

 _Sya y Cadiie._


	2. Sombras de culpa

**N/A:¡Aló, bellas y bellos stoners!**

En primer lugar, ¡mil gracias por sus reviews! Además de todos los Fav y follows que le dan al fic; Sya y yo los apreciamos desde el fondo de nuestro corazón, ya que amamos esta historia y es bello que a los demás les parezca interesante y dediquen a leerla. Los dejo leyendo~

 **Advertencias:** Más, mucho más drama~.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Avengers pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Sombras de culpa

–

 **「** **Ocho meses después** **」**

 _«¿Qué estoy haciendo?»_ Se preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama donde Sharon yacía dormida.

La habitación olía a sexo y al perfume fino de la agente, pero aquella mezcla de aromas estaba enfermando a Steve, así que con cautela tomó su pantalón y salió deseando dejar de sentirse tan absurdo, tan vacío. Tan estúpido.

Escuchó el sonido del contenedor en el cual Bucky se mantenía en un sueño gélido y lo envidió. En momentos cómo ese deseaba no haber despertado jamás y seguir perdido en un mundo de hielo, o simplemente haber muerto en su época. Pero estaba allí, viviendo, equivocándose y pagando con pedazos de su alma y cordura cada error cometido.

Se frotó el cabello con desespero e instintivamente llevó sus manos al celular en su bolsa trasera, aquel acto era ya un hábito inconsciente. Desbloqueó la pantalla y exhaló. Cómo deseaba que sonara, cómo deseaba escuchar su voz aunque hubiera miles de kilómetros de distancia. Cómo deseaba acortarlos.

Cerró los ojos y por un momento le pareció verlo deambular en su taller, frunciendo el ceño cuando algo no encajaba o cuando BABAS hacía un despliegue de torpeza. Casi pudo percibir el café hirviendo, esparciendo deliciosamente su aroma por la cocina y se recordó a sí mismo tirando en secreto las sobras de éste en la tarja. Sonrió. A Tony le disgustaba que lo hicieran pero sus muecas de enfado temporal eran encantadoras, nadie podía culparlo por provocarlas.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo, si estaría mirando aquel móvil al igual que él. Si pensaría en él día y noche como Steve hacía. O quizá Tony lo odiaba –con justa razón–. Tal vez Pepper había vuelto o alguien más se colaba en su vida para darle lo que él no pudo. Lo que él deseaba brindarle ahora. Los celos le hicieron un nudo en la boca de su estómago.

Tenía casi ocho meses de no saber nada de Tony. Recordó que la última información que había escuchado por parte de Natasha –quien era la que aún fungía como agente secreto espiándole–, era que Tony había viajado a Washington D.C., para el funeral de su mejor amigo Rhodey. En realidad, él nunca compartió mucho tiempo con el militar, pero sabía que para Tony, él era como un hermano, y obviamente su muerte era algo devastador para él. No pudo evitar que un atisbo de culpa se instalara en su corazón, ya que debido a esa batalla, fue que Rhodey había muerto.

Le había arrancado a Tony a una de las pocas personas valiosas que tenía en su vida. Habría querido estar ahí para acompañarle, pero sabía que no podía en ese momento; las cosas se encontraban aún muy tensas entre ellos y sabía que no dudaría en mandarlo a la mierda. Claro, en un obvio impulso de sentimientos. No es que verdaderamente pensara así.

Pero después de ello, nada. Natasha comentó que a su regreso a Nueva York, Tony se encerró en la –ex– torre de Los Vengadores y, según sus notas, no había nadie dentro de ella. No había vuelto a salir ni asomarse por ningún lado. Tony estaba solo.

En la pantalla del móvil se leía el contacto con el que lo había registrado. Quería llamarlo, cada partícula de su ser se los exigía, pero ¿sería presionarlo demasiado? Él había sido un aprovechado al tomar una decisión de ese calibre; abandonar todo lo que construyó en ese nuevo siglo fue devastador, incluso para él –aunque apenas se percate de las consecuencias–. Por ello, quería darle su tiempo… después de todo, estaba seguro que Tony pronto le llamaría, podía jurarlo en ese momento sin dudar.

Aquel aparato era una tortura, una que representaba la última vela encendida entre ambos.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al imaginarla extinguiéndose.

Él jamás quiso lastimar a Tony sólo…, sólo quería mantenerlo en una burbuja de tranquila ignorancia; ya había suficiente leña en el fuego a causa de los Acuerdos y la supuesta responsabilidad de Bucky en los atentados en Viena, como para arrojar el madero más grande bañado en combustible.

Qué estúpido pensamiento egoísta.

Qué lógica tan incoherente.

Steve no sólo había cavado su propia tumba, también había hecho lo propio por la de Tony y no conforme con eso, él mismo lo había arrojado a esa fosa oscura de soledad y amargura, de fantasmas y heridas pasadas.

Se recordó a sí mismo dejándolo atrás, lastimado en todo sentido mientras las palabras de Tony resonaron en su mente humedeciéndole los ojos: _«Lo hizo mi padre. No lo mereces.»_ había dicho. ¡Y Dios, era tan cierto! Aquel escudo pertenecía al chico de Brooklyn al que Erskine le había aconsejado ser un buen hombre, al que Howard ayudó incondicionalmente y del que Peggy se enamoró. Pero este nuevo Steve Rogers los había traicionado a los tres, por eso soltó el escudo.

Tony tenía razón, ya no lo merecía _._

Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que el dolor de la tensión subió por sus brazos. Sin embargo, eso era lo que necesitaba: un dolor físico que le permitiera olvidar aunque fuese por un segundo el dolor que le desgarraba el alma. Recargó su cabeza en el cristal de la enorme ventana que le mostraba la imponente selva de Wakanda, ahora empañada por el gemido ahogado que había salido silente de sus labios, porque su voz no existía cuando pensaba en él, se quebraba en su garganta impidiéndole respirar. Y es que bastaba con rememorar la decepción en los irises avellana para romperlo por dentro, ¡Eran tan malditamente expresivos que lo desarmaban! Esos ojos eran su dicha y su respuesta a todo, le devolvían la vida, la fuerza y le daban un motivo para levantarse cada mañana, pero al mismo tiempo eran su perdición, su infierno personal. Lo hacían sentir miserable ¡Y lo era!, ¡Se sentía como el sujeto más nefasto y mentiroso de la historia!

Él sabía la enorme lista de caídas sentimentales y carencias emocionales de Tony Stark. Él le había dicho que estaría siempre a su lado, se ganó su confianza y…, y luego se dio el lujo de arrojarla a la basura como si Tony no hubiese pasado ya por suficientes traumas y decepciones. Pero claro, él también debía dejar _su marca_ en el muro de las traiciones y golpes bajos en que se había convertido el corazón de Tony Stark.

Tony tendría razón si no quería verlo de nuevo.

No obstante, su infinita necesidad de tenerlo cerca podía más que su animosidad por dejarlo ir. Su amor por él lo hacía egoísta al grado de desear retenerlo a su lado, de estar en sus pensamientos de la forma que fuera.

Una parte de él, una gran parte, le decía que fuera por él, que se postrara de ser necesario hasta que la absolución de Tony llegara. Pero a la otra parte le amedrentaba el rechazo, el desprecio que el castaño seguramente le tenía. Quién lo diría, el valeroso Capitán América acobardado ante la posibilidad un «no» por parte de Tony Stark.

Su primer mecanismo de defensa fue decirse a sí mismo que no podía ser tan difícil olvidar algo que en realidad jamás se tuvo, pues su _relación_ con el ingeniero realmente nunca fue una relación, era más bien una constante espiral de buenos momentos, insinuaciones –que nunca salían de un marco amistoso–, constantes desacuerdos, tensión, discusiones y entonces el ciclo reiniciaba. Sin embargo, a cada vuelta de esa espiral ascendente, sus sentimientos por Tony también crecían. Prueba de ello fue aquella noche en casa de Clint: ¡Qué tortura había sido tenerlo tan cerca y no atreverse a tocarlo, a besarlo! ¡El sentimiento estaba ahí y casi podría jurar que era correspondido! ¿¡Entonces por qué lo dejó ir!? ¿Por qué parecía estar saboteándose así mismo, cometiendo error tras error?

 _«Miedo»_ dijo una vocecilla en su mente. Miedo a la magnitud de sus sentimientos por el hijo de Howard. Miedo porque nunca antes creyó posible sentir por alguien un amor que parecía inconmensurable, pero al mismo tiempo vivir en un constante choque de ideologías. Tony Stark lo había llevado a un punto de contradicción y de quiebre, desafiando toda creencia o lógica a la que Steve estaba acostumbrado, a la única herencia que le habían dejado sus padres.

¡Y aun así se aferró a esa tregua en Siberia! Quiso creer que Tony jamás se enteraría, que la situación estaba bajo control. Pero terminaron cruzando una línea en la que ya no había marcha atrás. Las emociones se desbordaron y…

 _«Al menos Bucky está vivo.»_ Se consoló con amargura. Era su amigo, tenían un lazo inquebrantable, era su ancla a su vida anterior. _«Pero el costo es demasiado alto.»_ Concluyó, sabiendo que había sido iluso al creer que podría llenar el espacio de Tony; nadie era comparable a él, nadie se le acercaba ni siquiera mínimamente a lo que Tony Stark le provocaba con una mirada breve o un efímero roce… y hasta ahora lo entendía. Su felicidad nunca había estado a lado de Peggy, mucho menos con Sharon. Y se asqueó de sí mismo al ser consciente de que había usado a la sobrina de su primer amor para tratar de olvidar a Tony. Se sentía tan ruin, tan asquerosamente nefasto.

—¿Steve? —La voz de Sharon se escuchó desde el otro lado de la estancia. Había despertado. El rubio la escuchó acercándose y deseó nunca haberla llevado ahí, pero sabía que al igual que el resto del equipo corría peligro por haberlo ayudado—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó a su espalda cuando lo vio en la ventana.

Steve se tragó una respuesta. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien!, ¡Jamás lo estuvo!

Sintió las manos de Sharon en sus hombros y se aborreció aún más. Ella no merecía eso, no merecía ser el intento de reemplazo de alguien. Se apartó con cuidado, sin mirarla. No se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada cuando la noche anterior la había besado pensando en Tony, cerrando los ojos mientras imaginaba que era Iron Man a quien recostaba en la cama y llenaba de caricias ansiosas y besos desesperados consumiéndose en el amor.

Había pensado tonta y egoístamente que en los brazos de Sharon encontraría el calor y la tranquilidad que se habían quedado con el castaño, que besándola su deseo por los labios de Tony Stark desaparecería. Steve había querido olvidar su ausencia, _su ruptura_. Sin embargo resultó contraproducente; por más que intentaba sacárselo de la mente, ésta se aferraba a traerlo de vuelta junto a la fatídica certeza de que Tony no estaba ni estaría allí. Él se estaba marchando de su vida y era su culpa.

—Esto fue un error —admitió Steve, saliendo de la habitación al sentirse abominable.

Sharon lo observó alejarse pero no lo siguió. Era lo suficientemente inteligente y digna como para rogarle. El mensaje había sido directo, ¿qué más necesitaba para comprender que Steve Rogers nunca sería para ella?

Steve anduvo sin rumbo fijo durante un rato por la mansión. Se sentía inseguro con él mismo e injusto con Tony, ya que éste último era quien menos tenía culpa y a quién más señalaban todos. Nadie sabía que Bucky fue el asesino de los Stark, ese secreto había sido guardado con recelo durante tanto tiempo, dejando con ello que todos cayeran en la ignorancia, responsabilizando de todo a Tony y su egocentrismo…

Pero él era la prueba viviente del egoísmo. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarse por completo de Tony; le necesitaba como al aire que respiraba. Tenía que saberse presente en su vida de una forma u otra.

Caminó nuevamente hasta llegar a un lugar diferente para terminar recostándose sobre la cama que tenía enfrente. Esa noche, Steve se quedó en la habitación que había sido designado a Bucky y que ahora estaba vacía. Cayó dormido con el celular sobre el pecho mientras repetía el nombre de Tony hasta que pudiese olvidar el propio.

Porque tal vez ese era el castigo que merecía; vivir entre la ansiedad perpetua de tenerlo y la culpa por lastimarlo. Quizá sólo le quedaba continuar alimentándose de su recuerdo y de fantasías.

.

. »« .

.

—No creo que sea un buen momento.

Steve abrió los ojos con dificultad. La luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara y los susurros de sus compañeros se escuchaban justo afuera de la habitación en la que se hallaba. Talló con sus manos sus ojos para despejarse un poco de aquel sueño que aún le embargaba.

—Igual va a enterarse y será peor. —Ésa era la voz de Clint, reconocía a la perfección su timbre de voz—. ¿Es que no aprendieron nada sobre no guardar secretos? —dijo, haciendo obvia referencia a la situación de Steve y Tony. El rubio sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—¿Y quién se lo dirá? No seré yo —se deslindó Sam.

La curiosidad de Steve crecía con cada frase que lograba escuchar. Entonces el rubio se levantó de golpe guardando el celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, caminando en puntillas hasta la puerta para recargarse en ella y escuchar mejor lo que decían. Era obvio que hablaban de él.

—Yo lo haré. —decretó Wanda, con su voz siempre firme. Aunque su firmeza palideció al ver a Steve en el marco de la puerta, mirándola en espera de una explicación. Nadie lo había escuchado salir.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó el soldado mirando uno a uno a todos los presentes en la sala.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación cuando todos esquivaron la mirada del Capitán; a cada segundo que moría, Steve notaba cómo su corazón se aceleraba y el miedo comenzaba a crecer en él. ¿Por qué temían decirle aquello de lo que hablaban?, ¿Qué tan grave era que los mantenía silentes? Apretó su mandíbula, intentando contener de esa forma la ansiedad que crecía dentro de él.

—La torre explotó, Capitán. —Fue T'Challa el que lo dijo.

—Tony —murmuró Steve entendiendo rápidamente a qué se referían. Su rostro comenzó a cambiar y el terror se hizo uno mismo con él. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de su mente, negándose a pensar lo peor—. ¿Dónde está Tony? ¿¡Cómo está!? —Gritó, frustrándose al recibir sólo miradas evasivas—. ¿¡Dónde está Tony, Clint!?

—Las noticias lo dan por muerto —acotó el arquero, bajando la mirada hacia el piso. Mordió su labio inferior y vio cómo su rostro se enmarcaba con tristeza—. No hallaron su cuerpo pero con la cantidad de energía que sustentaba el reactor ARC para la torre, es lógico que no haya… nada que encontrar. Apenas si hay rastros de sus trajes.

—No —musitó Steve—. Estamos hablando de Tony, él no puede estar muerto. Debió… debió haber salido antes, no hay manera en que él… —Su voz se quebró y los ojos comenzaron a escuecerle mientras las lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

—Nat está buscándolo al igual que SHIELD. Pero, Capitán, siendo realistas… —Clint no se animó a continuar, ya que detrás de lo que él iba a decir se encontraba una triste verdad para él.

—¡No! —Gritó desesperado—. ¡Debe estar ahí, en alguna parte!

Y cientos de teorías sobre conspiraciones y escapes de último momento llenaron la cabeza del soldado. Porque Tony no podía morir, él simplemente era un genio, ¡No podía! Todos menos él. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y lo frotó con fuerza, intentando que la desesperación no comenzara a ganar terreno; los latidos de su corazón aumentaron rápidamente y sentía crecer un dolor en el abdomen, como si alguien le hubiese golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. El mundo sería ilógico y vacío sin Tony Stark. ¡Todos lo sabían!

Tomó el móvil de su bolsa trasera y marcó. Al diablo la pelea en Siberia, al diablo el tiempo de espera y el miedo a sus sentimientos por Tony y a su rechazo; todo eso sonaba mundano, era prioridad saber de él. Necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo. Necesitaba escuchar su voz o se volvería loco de dolor.

Un inmenso hueco se formó en la boca de su estómago cuando la notificación de línea muerta llegó a sus oídos. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar y el sabor metálico le inundó la boca. Miles de pensamientos se cruzaron por su mente, muchos de ellos fatalistas, muchos de ellos, presentándole a un Tony muerto entre escombros, solo. Sacudió su cabeza, fastidiado de pensar y no actuar. Apretó el móvil tan fuerte que tronó entre sus dedos y tras arrojarlo a suelo tomó una decisión.

—Iré a buscarlo —dijo, sin esperar replicas.

No iba a aceptar la muerte de Tony sin confirmarlo él mismo. No iba a perderlo sin siquiera haber intentado encontrarlo. No de nuevo.

.

. »« .

.

Clint manejaba el helicóptero que les había prestado T'Challa para arribar lo más pronto posible a la ciudad de Nueva York. Durante el trayecto, el Capitán se encontraba en absoluto silencio, ningún sonido emitía de su boca y eso al arquero le preocupaba en demasía; desde que dijo que iría a buscarlo por él mismo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que todo estuviese listo para despegar; Steve no había desayunado ni cenado, tampoco aseado e incluso, se subió a esa misión sin portar siquiera su traje de batalla.

Recordó cómo hace bastantes kilómetros se separaron de Sam y Scott, dejándoles atrás para que realizaran un rastreo acerca de señales que pudiese haber dejado Tony en el camino. Natasha y SHIELD ya se encontraban haciendo su parte. Sus recursos humanos eran limitados, ahora es cuando vendría bien tener la ayuda de Hulk y el dios todo poderoso de Thor o Loki y su magia –obligado de cooperar por el anterior mencionado–.

Revirando su vista súper dotada, Barton observaba cómo todo el cuerpo de Steve se encontraba tenso, sumergido en un estado de profundo estrés marcando cada uno de sus músculos, como si estos se prepararan para pelear una batalla que aún no sabían si existía. Escuchaba que al otro le costaba respirar, e incluso que esa misma angustia comenzaba a traspasar sus poros hasta llegar a él. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso por una extraña razón que desconocía.

Aunque admitía, que bastante de lo que pasaba en ese momento era su responsabilidad debido a todo lo derivado de la batalla que tuvieron meses atrás. Le dieron la espalda a Tony Stark, él mismo le ignoró cuando fue al fuerte a platicar con ellos y le tachó de traidor. En ese momento, no se percataba de lo injusto que había sido. Eventualmente y al enterarse de la muerte de Rhodey, no le llamaron ni le enviaron condolencias, simplemente habían optado por ignorar el dolor que, sabían, pasaba Tony. ¿Quién entonces había sido el traidor?, ¿eso era lo que estaba enseñándole a sus hijos, a darle la espalda a los camaradas?

Se sintió escoria. Y si él se sentía así, no imaginaba cómo se sentiría Steve ante todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Era noticia del colectivo que el valeroso Capitán América poseía sentimientos amorosos hacia Iron Man, hacia Tony Stark. Sintió escalofríos y lo comparó con su situación, ¿Cómo se sentiría él al darle la espalda a su esposa en un momento difícil?

Vaya mierda habían sido todos con Tony, incluyéndole. Pidió una disculpa, pensando que el multimillonario la escucharía donde quiera que estuviese.

—Ey Cap., lo encontraremos —comentó con una escueta sonrisa, aunque en el fondo pensaba todo lo contrario. Tendía a ser realista y él no era un genio, pero sabía que el reactor ARC tenía la suficiente energía para no dejar nada a su paso.

Clint volteó hacia atrás y vio a Wanda sentada en uno de los asientos traseros, igual de seria que Steve. Él sabía por qué tenía esa pesadez en su rostro; desde que los Vengadores se separaron, Visión no se ha comunicado con Wanda ni una sola vez a pesar de habérselo prometido y eso la perturbaba cada noche. Ella estaba segura que, aunque Natasha nunca había indicado que Tony estuviese con Visión, ellos se encontraban juntos. De esa forma, ofreció su ayuda para, en caso que Tony se encontrara cerca y con vida, pudiese localizarle de forma rápida con sus poderes de bruja. Pero si no lo hacía…

—Llegamos.

La voz dura y sin sentimientos de Steve alertó a Barton y contempló a lo lejos la Estatua de la Libertad. Giró un poco, buscando un lugar en el cual estacionar el helicóptero, que quedase cerca de donde se suponía que estaba la Torre de los Vengadores. Las hélices comenzaron a perder su fuerza hasta descender completamente sobre el edificio a unas calles del lugar de los hechos.

Cuando bajaron y pisaron sobre el cemento, sintieron el calor que brindaba la imperiosa ciudad de Nueva York; nada comparado con el clima de Wakanda, pero de alguna forma, era abrumador. Se sintieron incómodos, tenían meses sin ir ahí y justo su visita era de búsqueda y rescate con su _viejo camarada_. Clint preparó su arco y flechas sobre su espalda y esperó a que las otras tres personas que iban junto a él estuviesen preparadas.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo se supone que llegaremos hasta allá? —Preguntó Clint mirando el hueco vacío que había dejado la destrucción de la torre de los Vengadores a algunos edificios de distancia.

—A la antigua —dijo el Capitán haciéndose unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar vuelo y correr hasta el borde para saltar al edificio contiguo y caer perfectamente en el techo sin sufrir ningún raspón.

—Claro, ¡eso lo dice quién tiene la fórmula del súper soldado corriendo por sus venas! —Gritó Barton un poco molesto. Confiaba en sus capacidades, pero eso de saltar edificios ya era algo que sí pensaba dos veces—. Bien, no es momento de echarse para atrás. —Con rapidez tomó vuelo para realizar la misma pericia que el otro, sin embargo, lanzó una de sus flechas que tenía insertada una cuerda con la cual, en caso de caer, la usaría para escalar. Afortunadamente, no hizo uso de él, pero si cayó sobre su hombro.

—Sólo tenías que pedir ayuda, Clint Barton —dijo Wanda llegando con ambos gracias a sus poderes de levitación que había aprendido a controlar recientemente. Rió un poco al ver el mohín que hizo Clint cuando vio que ella llegó sin ningún rasguño.

Continuaron saltando entre edificios hasta que se acercaron lo más que pudieron, quedando a un costado derecho del lugar vacío. Desde lo alto, podían observar la gran cantidad de escombros que había; Steve tragó duro la poca saliva que había acumulado en su boca, bastante inseguro al ver con sus propios ojos todo el desastre que había.

Clint clavó una flecha en lo alto del edificio, para atar la cuerda y bajar por ella, ayudando de esa forma a Steve para hacerlo de la manera más rápida. Al llegar a la zona de resguardo, Wanda encantó a los policías poniéndoles un conjuro para que ignoraran su presencia.

Se habrían evitado muchos problemas si la chica hubiese aprendido a hacer eso antes.

Clint desvió la mirada al ver la "A" gigantesca partida en dos enormes pedazos. Él había formado una segunda familia y dejó morir al que fuese su hermano, uno inmaduro y presuntuoso, pero su hermano al fin.

—Había una planta subterránea. Era más fuerte que un bunker, Tony debió resguardarse ahí, así que debe haber algún rastro de su paradero —dijo Steve abriéndose paso entre los bloques de concreto y varillas. Lucía preocupado a morir, pero no perdía la esperanza. No iba a resignarse a perderlo, lo encontraría así tuviese que cavar con sus propias manos.

De hecho, estaba levantando escombro por escombro en la zona en la que recordaba la entrada al subterráneo cuando éstos se levantaron de golpe, levitando sobre su cabeza antes de caer varios metros a su izquierda.

—No sé cómo es que nadie recuerda que puedo mover cosas con mi mente —ironizó Wanda rodando los ojos antes de abrir las compuertas hacia abajo.

Steve la miró apenado y agradecido antes de saltar al sótano donde Tony solía hacer pruebas con Bruce, donde había diseñado y creado a _Verónica_ , donde tantas veces bajó por el simple hecho de verlo trabajar concentrado o hablar con sus creaciones como si fueran sus hijos. Tony Stark era sin lugar a dudas lo más preciado para él. Y aun así su orgullo pudo más, su miedo… qué patético se sentía. Su seguridad rayaba en la arrogancia al creer que Tony volvería a él a pesar del daño causado.

Clint y T'Challa lo siguieron de inmediato, y el arquero lanzó una flecha luminosa para ver mejor. Wanda aguardó arriba para cuidarles la espalda.

Con el corazón en la mano y la ansiedad a flor de piel, Steve escrudiñó el lugar detalladamente, dando paso al asombro y al terror en sus orbes azules; los cristales de las puertas estaban rotos y…

—La explosión también llegó aquí —murmuró el rey de Wakanda, consternado y sintiendo de verdad la inminente muerte del Hombre de Hierro. Veía cómo Steve andaba de un lado a otro, con la obvia esperanza de comprender por qué el daño había alcanzado ese lugar si podía soportar el impacto de un meteorito.

No quedaba más que trozos de cosas, placas de metal y otros objetos ferrosos. Clint se inclinó al ver reconocer un viejo marco que Pepper les había regalado en su primer aniversario como Los Vengadores; era una foto del equipo, la única en la que salían los seis que iniciaron aquel proyecto. Ninguno recordaba el momento en el que fue tomada pero todos estaban alrededor de una mesa en el _pent_ _house_ de la Torre, bebiendo. Lucían felices después de la derrota de Loki. ¡Hasta Natasha estaba sonriendo!

Habían sido una familia.

La foto estaba muy quemada, producto de la explosión, y partida a la mitad, producto de Tony, seguramente. Clint no se atrevió a culparlo ni a mostrársela a Steve, simplemente continuó sosteniéndola con una de sus manos. Sin embargo, el Capitán tenía su propio recordatorio físico para torturarse, pues cuando el arquero levantó la mirada hacia él, éste estaba de rodillas entre los cristales de las puertas, sin importarle que éstos se clavaran en su piel.

Clint se acercó aun con la foto en la mano y trató de enfocar la mirada para ver lo que había derribado así al Capitán. Una punzada le atravesó el pecho al pensar que podía tratarse del cadáver de Tony.

—¿Cap? —Le llamó, pero Steve seguía absorto en su propia bruma de dolor.

Entre los escombros estaban fragmentos de los trajes de Tony, pedazos quemados y deformados, retorcidos y descoloridos. No obstante, lo que observaba Steve era lo que alguna vez fue el pecho de una armadura, incrustado en la pared.

Clint se guardó aquello de las ironías y malos chistes negros cuando notó que lo que sostenía aquel pedazo de metal apenas reconocible era el escudo del capitán, perforándolo justo en medio del reactor. O mejor dicho, una parte del escudo.

La otra parte yacía en el suelo a varios metros de allí. T'Challa jamás creyó vivir para ver un poder capaz de partir el vibranium por la mitad. Le causó miedo sólo pensar que Tony estaba ahí al momento de la explosión; sabía que había sido una muerte rápida, era lógico, pero aun así, no imaginaba el dolor que debió de haber sentido el multimillonario durante sus últimos segundos de vida.

Nadie merecía pasar por tal calvario.

T'Challa comprendió que todos en esa habitación pensaron lo mismo que él. Nadie podía decir palabra alguna, ya que la escena que se mostraba frente a ellos decía más que mil palabras. Angustiado y sin poder soportarlo, retiró su vista del lugar; y se concentró en continuar hurgando la zona con más detenimiento, buscando una pista o algún indicio de algo que les regresara la esperanza.

Pero cada vez que observaban algo nuevo, su fe disminuía por completo.

Steve no comprendía del todo aquella escena llena de sadismo e ironía que se presentaba frente a él. Los recuerdos comenzaron a torturarle, recordándole del día de la batalla en Siberia y cómo había clavado justo en el centro del pecho del traje de Iron Man su escudo para desactivar el reactor con el que funcionaba. La misma escena se repetía justo en ese momento. Pero él lo hizo para que se detuviera, lo hizo _por su bien_ …

Y ahí estaban las consecuencias de sus actos.

Steve logró sentir cómo su sangre corría lentamente por su cuerpo. No podía pensar ni moverse debido a todas las escenas trágicas que se mostraban su mente en torno a Tony. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y jaló su cabello desesperado por quitarse todas las ideas fatalistas que consumían su mente. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir al comprobar que Clint había llegado lo más lejos que podía, contemplando cómo más allá de eso, sólo existía una pared rota y vacía que daba hacia la tierra del subsuelo que rodeaba el bunker.

No había nada ahí. Nada excepto destrucción.

No estaba Tony. Su Tony, lo único que le importaba más que nada en el mundo y sencillamente no aparecía por ningún lugar. Comenzaba a sentirse pequeño en ese momento. El chico de Brooklyn que solía ser cuando era un crío inseguro y débil, regresó para sustituir todo el valor y esperanza por la inseguridad y desesperación que sentía por encontrar a su castaño.

Todo el teatro del teléfono y la carta comenzó a parecerle idiota en esos momentos. ¿De qué servía que quisiera continuar en contacto con Tony si él no se atrevía a dar la cara primero?, ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que de esa forma lo cuidaría? Era predecible que, Tony estando solo, fuera el blanco de más de un villano de los que se había apañado a lo largo de su vida. Era su culpa, le había dejado a su suerte sin protección. Debió haberse presentado, debió ser él quien le protegiera de todo y de todos.

Jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Wanda, ¿sientes algún indicio de Tony o Visión? —Preguntó Clint a través de su intercomunicador, sintiendo profunda pena de ver a su líder caído.

Los segundos transcurrieron sin que recibiera una respuesta, tal vez porque la bruja comenzaba a realizar una búsqueda con sus poderes al escuchar la pregunta de Barton. Posteriormente, un soplido provenía del lugar dónde se encontraba Wanda y sabían que eso no era bueno.

—No, nada. —La voz de Wanda se escuchaba perturbada—. Es como si hubiesen desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Steve no pudo más, soltó todo lo que comenzaba a atorarse en su interior, liberando el nudo que se hacía en su garganta. Con sus puños, comenzó a golpear el suelo repetidas veces formando lo que parecía ser un agujero. Su fuerza era descomunal y T'Challa se asombró al ver la ira descontrolada de Rogers por primera vez.

Un grito desgarrador hizo eco en aquel lugar desierto, lleno de escombros.

Así se sentía Steve en ese momento; su interior se había derrumbado por completo.

Tony ya no estaba. No más.

.

. »« .

.

La inmensa selva lucía imponente a la vista de los tripulantes de la nave que sobrevolaba el área. Un jet camuflado, invisible incluso para la vista más aguda y la más alta tecnología, por lo que era incapaz de ser rastreado. El piloto automático lo guiaba, completamente silente para no alertar a los animales que poseían un fino oído.

El sol de mediodía comenzaba a hacer sus efectos, ya que el calor resultaba sofocante para los que se encontraban dentro de la nave, por lo que uno de los tripulantes, el que se encontraba sobre un sillón de vinil, se quitó la pesada gabardina oscura que llevaba puesta desde que emprendiera el viaje, quedándose únicamente con la camisa gris y el chaleco negro que portaba mientras abanicaba con el folder en que se encontraba todo el análisis que había realizado del complejo que pretendía invadir en un par de momentos.

Con una mueca de hastío por el clima, observó que, a lo lejos, una cascada se hacía presente dejando ver que a su costado estaba la piedra tallada que representaba a una pantera. Frotó su barba jugando con ella y el picor que le provocaba.

— _Estamos a dos minutos de arribar, Jefe._

Escuchó atentamente la voz que hablaba a través de los parlantes y una sonrisa ladina adornó su rostro; todo a partir de ese momento cobraría un nuevo sentido.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, ¿qué van pensando de la historia? Dejen sus comentarios, que a Sya y a mí nos hacen infinitamente felices. Iré contestando esos reviews a lo largo del día de mañana (Estoy muy emocionada porque llegaron lindos comentarios suyos~).

Por cierto, tengo un aviso que dar; debido a cuestiones técnicas, Sya y yo hemos decidido mover el día de la publicación semanal a todos los domingos, ya que se nos facilita ese día más que el lunes.

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.

Besitos de panqué~

 _Sya y Cadiie._


	3. Sombras de confusión

**N/I: ¡Aló mundo!**

Nuevamente, mil gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el capítulo pasado y a las nuevas que se acaban de agregar, los reviews, follow y fav son increíbles; Sya y yo nos sentimos orgullosas que esta historia siga siendo un éxito y sobre todo, que les agrade. La escribimos para liberar nuestros feels, es cierto, pero la compartimos porque sé que más de alguno se sintió como nosotras.

 **Advertencias:** Drama, acción, angst.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Avengers pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Sombras de confusión

–

De regreso a Wakanda, nadie mencionó nada acerca de lo que recién presenciaron en Nueva York. Clint miraba el cielo nocturno sobre el que viajaban, visualizando que todo estuviese despejado para tener un perfecto viaje, al menos, para no tener percances y que todo se mantuviera con esa tranquilidad que, de alguna forma, le provocaba escalofríos.

Mirando hacia los asientos traseros, Barton observaba cómo Wanda se abrazaba a sí misma mientras tenía la mirada perdida en la nada; igual, el rey T'Challa tenía sus ojos puestos en el panorama oscuro y lúgubre que le mostraba la ventana. No necesitó voltear a ver el asiento del copiloto puesto ahí no se encontraba nadie.

Esa tarde, Steve había hecho un despliegue de furia y frustración contra los escombros de la torre, dejándola en un peor estado –de ser eso posible– para culminar derramando un incontenible llanto sobre los restos mientras abrazaba de forma torpe y desesperada uno de los pedazos del que fuera el traje de Iron Man, aquel que había sido atravesado por la mitad de su escudo.

Les costó mucho trabajo intentar tranquilizarlo –vaya, Clint podía comparar ese arranque de furia con la pérdida de control del Dr. Banner– y, fue el doble de esfuerzo convencerlo de dejar el traje de Iron Man en su lugar. Sin embargo, cualquier intento que hicieron fue en vano, Steve había caído en shock sin comprender por completo todo lo que le decían sus compañeros, comportándose como un niño cuando se aferra a un juguete que sus padres no le quieren comprar.

Por ello ya no insistieron, sabían que de alguna forma, ese trozo de metal deformado, era lo único que le quedaba de Tony. Wanda utilizó sus poderes para inducirlo en un trance en el cual pudiese manipularlo fácilmente para poder sacarlo del lugar. A Clint aquello se le hizo sorprendente; el Capitán América había sobrevivido a los terrores de la Segunda Guerra mundial, estar más de medio siglo congelado, la invasión de una legión de alienígenas no identificados, la amenaza mundial de unos robots liderados por una inteligencia artificial, el odio de las Naciones Unidas…

Pero no podía lidiar con la muerte de Tony Stark.

Suspiró observando a través de un espejo retrovisor cómo Steve iba dormido en uno de los asientos traseros al fondo del helicóptero, abrazando fuertemente lo único que lo conectaba con Tony. Regresó su vista hacia el frente, reconocía la imponente Wakanda de noche como para saber que ya se encontraban cerca de arribar a la mansión de T'Challa.

—Llegaremos en menos de diez minutos, vayan ajustando sus cinturones y… todo eso. —Su voz sonaba cansada, demasiado aturdida por las emociones experimentadas ese día y aunque quería hacer bromas para aligerar el ambiente, no tenía el ánimo para hacerlo.

—¿Qué haremos con el Capitán? —Preguntó T'Challa volteando su cabeza para ver cómo Steve continuaba abrazado al metal y con lágrimas secas en su rostro.

—Lo llevaremos esta noche una habitación donde sólo estemos nosotros para que descanse —dijo Clint secamente—, ya mañana sabremos qué hacer.

El helicóptero se acercó al helipuerto y comenzó a aterrizar de forma lenta hasta dar completamente en el suelo. Fue un viaje bastante largo, o al menos esa era la percepción de todos lo que estuvieron involucrados. Clint desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se bajó de su asiento para caminar y tomar a Steve de un brazo, lo pasó alrededor de su espalda y lo cargó como pudo sobre él.

—¿Te importaría echarme una mano? —Inquirió mirando a T'Challa—. Tal parece que nuestro Cap., no quiere aún soltar su _tesoro_ —comentó jocoso observando de manera divertida cómo Steve abrazaba contra su pecho el pedazo del traje de Iron Man dificultándole la tarea de cargarlo.

Con trabajo, entre T'Challa y Clint cargaron a Steve para llevarlo dentro de la mansión. Wanda sólo observaba el cielo ligeramente nublado que se cernía sobre la selva de Wakanda; ligeras chispas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su pequeño rostro, indicando que tal vez una tormenta se avecinaba. Y aquello no lo decía de manera literal.

Continuó su camino hacia la entrada del refugio, demasiado confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando y había vivido desde que Los Vengadores formaron parte de su vida. Le daba pena ver a Steve en ese estado; ella sabía a la perfección que la muerte de un ser amado era devastadora; se sentía cómo si te arrancaran el corazón, deteniendo el curso de tu vida y erradicando toda esperanza en tu alma, después de todo, la persona a la que amas no está, ni estará más contigo.

Claro que comprendía cómo se sentía Steve en ese momento.

La bruja miró a lo lejos la figura de Sharon observando todo el espectáculo; percibía en sus ojos una tristeza profunda al ver a la persona con la cual había compartido cama los últimos meses, llorar y sufrir por alguien más. Pero ella sabía que siempre fue " _la otra_ " en el corazón del Capitán Rogers.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta llegar con la nieta de Peggy; ambas miraban a T'Challa y a Clint batallar con el corpulento cuerpo de Steve al subirlo por las escaleras.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó Sharon al perder de vista a los tres hombres.

—Muy mal —contestó con sinceridad—. Cayó en shock; vi en su mente que no soporta la idea de vivir en un mundo sin Tony Stark. —Al percatarse de lo que sus frías palabras dieron a entender, volteó a ver a Sharon y sintió pena cuando comenzó a llorar—. Perdón.

—No, descuida. —Sharon limpió sus lágrimas con su antebrazo—. Yo sabía que esta era una guerra perdida desde un inicio. Sabía que Steve amaba a Tony más que a su vida —comentó con bastante tranquilidad—. Pero también sé que es bastante terco, anteponiendo a todos sobre su propia felicidad cuando la culpa y su consciencia están de por medio; fue el caso de Bucky. Renunció a estar cerca del hombre que ama de forma indefinida y yo creí, tontamente, que eso de alguna forma me daría ventaja…

Ambas féminas escucharon un rugido que provenía de la planta alta del edificio. Tal vez el encantamiento comenzaba a difuminarse y Steve comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento y con ello, todo lo que había experimentado en el día. Cerraron sus ojos, como si de esa forma disminuyeran los alaridos de dolor de Steve. Después, hubo silencio, incentivando a Sharon a continuar con su plática.

—Por la madrugada salí rumbo a Orlando debido a una llamada de emergencia. Aproveché el tiempo para despejarme y pensar acerca de… todo esto. —Su voz aún se escuchaba rota por el sentimiento que le provocaba ver a Steve de esa forma—. Acabo de regresar poco antes que ustedes y me enteré gracias a la notificación que dejaron con el AI. No creí que esto sucedería. Yo…

—No se puede controlar el corazón —la interrumpió sin ánimos de seguir escuchándola, pues comprendía hacia dónde iba la plática—, te lo digo yo que logro, de alguna forma y con esfuerzo, controlar la mente —dijo, entendiendo en su interior que Visión siempre intentó protegerla… y ahora él ya no estaba. El silencio comenzó a tornarse incómodo entre Sharon y ella; nunca habían compartido tiempo como para considerarla una amiga y no creía que a esas alturas, podrían serlo. Su lealtad se encontraba con Steve y lo que a él le importaba, incluyendo a Tony. Carraspeó, sintiéndose fastidiada—. Si me disculpas, Steve necesita ayuda.

—Me iré en cuanto despierte en la mañana —comentó Sharon—. Sólo quisiera despedirme de él.

—Como gustes —respondió Wanda alzando los hombros y con frialdad, caminando rumbo a las escaleras y dejando atrás a una devastada rubia.

Wanda llegó a la habitación dónde Clint y T'Challa habían dejado a Steve, muy cerca de la suya y la que se designó para Natasha, aunque ésta no estuviese allí. Ingresó lentamente para observar cómo Rogers ya se veía más tranquilo acostado sobre la cama, pero aún con ligeros espasmos en su cuerpo debido al débil y callado llanto que reprimía. Claramente se encontraba consciente, pero no quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

Todos los presentes comprendieron que debían de dejarlo solo unos momentos, tal vez hasta que lograra tranquilizarse por completo, así que abandonaron el lugar. Wanda se acercó hasta él y pasó una de sus manos cerca de su rostro, retirando unas hebras doradas que cubrían los ojos hinchados del rubio.

—Todo estará bien —susurró la chica, fracasando en su intento por hacerlo entrar en razón.

Wanda salió de ese lugar convencida de lo que iba a hacer. Tal vez era arriesgado y en cuanto Steve cobrara el sentido y se enterara le daría una reprimenda de aquellas que ni sus padres le dieron. Pero sabía que había sólo una persona en este mundo que, tal vez, lograría menguar el sufrimiento que cargaba el alma de Steve.

Caminó hasta llegar a la planta baja de la mansión, justo enfrente de una puerta de metal; de un costado, brotó un teclado donde pulsó unos cuantos códigos que había extraído de la mente de Steve momentos atrás y se escuchó cómo se liberó una compuerta, dejando libre acceso a que entrara al lugar, pero algo la hizo dudar. Se encontraba inusualmente silencioso ahí abajo, no había ningún ruido. Aquello en definitiva, no era normal.

Ni siquiera lograba escuchar el sonido de los aparatos que mantenían con vida a Bucky.

Se acercó con rapidez a la cápsula dónde tenían resguardado al Soldado del Invierno, mirando con horror la segunda clave de aquella tormenta que sabía, se aproximaba.

—No está…

.

. »« .

.

 **「** **Diecisiete horas antes** **」**

— _¿Está seguro de que no quiere que desactive por completo las cámaras, Jefe?_

—VIERNES, cariño, ¿qué diversión habría si no estimulo la frustración? Sólo resta calidad al vídeo y quita el sonido. —Tony salió de la pequeña nave y desabotonó un poco su camisa para quitarse el calor que sentía.

— _Entendido_.

—Tú quédate dentro, Visión, eres demasiado llamativo para las cámaras.

—James Barnes no es una persona estable, Tony. No creo que sea prudente que vayas con él tú solo. —La voz de Visión tenía un tinte de preocupación que fue evidente para los presentes.

—Tranquilo. Viper me dio el mejor regalo de bienvenida. —Sonrió presuntuoso—. Notifíquenme si hay algún cambio, y si nos descubren… acaben con los testigos.

Ingresó con facilidad en la mansión de T'Challa, ¿En verdad a eso le llamaban seguridad? Deberían dejar que las hienas se comieran a los ineptos que habían creado aquel sistema. Observó de manera evaluadora cada detalle en la blanca mansión. Era elegante sí, con toques que fusionaban la modernidad con la tradición de la cultura de Wakanda. Los inmensos ventanales permitían una exquisita vista de la selva y los sonidos de ésta resonaban en las paredes de la construcción.

Tony reconocía que era una obra arquitectónica maravillosa sin ser invasiva con el entorno natural que la rodeaba.

Miró interesado las piezas escultóricas y cuadros que decoraban el lugar, era acogedor sin duda, muy lleno de un nacionalismo por demás obvio.

Sin embargo, una molestia se instaló en su pecho al imaginarlos sentados alrededor de esa sala, platicando tonterías mientras jugaban cartas o dominó. Podía imaginar a Wanda haciendo trampa en el Jenga y a Steve sonriendo apacible ante las quejas de los demás. ¿Cuántas decenas de veces no había sido parte de momentos similares pero teniendo como sede la torre que acababa de hacer explotar?

La torre, su bebé.

Una pequeña brisa de nostalgia llegó a su alma, pero se fue de inmediato al recordar la cara de Ophelia Sarkissian cuando le dio la noticia, e inevitablemente comenzó a reír.

 _«—Tony Stark, qué sorpresa después de tanto tiempo. Dime, ¿ya tienes una respuesta? —Fue lo primero que dijo la encantadora voz de Ophelia tras contestar el móvil._

— _Enciende el televisor y dímelo tú. El show comenzará a trasmitirse en un minuto. —Ella enarcó una ceja, estaba en una plaza en Hungría no tenía televisores cerca—. O puedes caminar hacia la tienda de electrónicos que está cruzando la calle._

 _Ophelia se tensó de inmediato. ¿Cómo diablos es que Stark sabía…?_

— _Me rastreaste —musitó molesta. Ese hombre en verdad era un genio. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando; la gente pronto comenzó a amontonarse a una cuadra de ella, justo frente a la tienda de electrónicos de la que Tony hablaba._

 _Ophelia mantuvo una distancia prudente entre la tienda y la gente que se arremolinaba por ver lo que acontecía en las pantallas._

" _Nadie sabe cómo pasó." Decía la reportera, teniendo como fondo un montón de escombros, que de no ser porque en la leyenda del noticiario se leía 'En vivo desde NY' le habría resultado imposible ubicar el sitio. "La Torre de los Vengadores a explotado, llevándose consigo a cientos de casas y edificios, hospitales y escuelas, así como las vidas de miles de personas, entre ellas se sospecha que la del héroe y millonario Tony Stark…"_

 _Ophelia soltó una carcajada involuntaria aun con el teléfono pegado en su oído. Stark lo había hecho. Vaya que lo había armado a lo grande, justo como ella y HYDRA esperaban._

" _No queda nada en Manhattan más que escombros…" Seguía diciendo la reportera. "No hay rastro de sitios tan representativos como lo fueron el Rockefeller Center, la Catedral de San Patricio, el Empire State, Broadway, Wall Street o la Universidad de Columbia. A mi alrededor sólo hay llanto y muerte. Hoy el país está de luto."_

— _Destruiste más de medio Manhattan —rió incrédula—, casi un millón de personas. Felicidades, acabas de convertirte en un genocida, ¿lo sabes, cierto?_

— _Un adjetivo más a mi lista de cualidades —dijo Tony jocoso, con una frialdad que Ophelia jamás imaginó en el héroe de la armadura. Sonrió divertida y gratamente sorprendida; a quien tenía en la línea era al verdadero Tony Stark._

— _Bienvenido a HYDRA. —Había dicho, complacida con el caos y la inmensa destrucción que se mostraba en las pantallas—. ¿Dónde estás?_

— _Detrás de ti._

 _La línea se cortó mientras la pelinegra se giraba de inmediato, haciendo que su largo cabello se meciera con violencia en el aire. Lo buscó con la mirada, demasiado estresada por no haberse percatado de su presencia. Entonces lo vio; un hombre impecablemente ataviado con ropa invernal sentando en el parque. El sombrero negro casual y los lentes oscuros impedían que su rostro fuera reconocible pero aquella pose prepotente y su sonrisa ladina lo delataban.»_

En la comodidad de un café exclusivo y sumamente discreto, Tony le había hablado del siguiente paso: Wakanda. Y ella, sonriente y casi orgullosa dijo que aquello debía celebrarse después de concluida su visita a África, pero como adelanto tenía un par de regalos de bienvenida. El primero fue la banda negra con el escudo rojo de HYDRA, misma que había atado improvisadamente a su brazo izquierdo; el segundo lo usaría en unos cuantos minutos.

La imponente puerta de vibranium se abrió para él sin ninguna dificultad. Podría ser el metal más resistente pero se abría de manera mecánica, y nada que conllevara tecnología se le contraponía. Nada.

Ingresó despacio, saboreando el momento., regodeándose de sí mismo. No necesitaba ser Iron Man para sentirse poderoso e imparable, él era Tony Stark y eso bastaba para ser y hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

El ruido suave pero perceptible que emanaba el lugar se acrecentó cuando una capsula emergió del suelo y tras el cristal congelado Tony reconoció al asesino de sus padres.

— _Los guardias notarán la irrupción en cinco minutos, Jefe_ —le notificó VIERNES.

—Es más que suficiente.

Con una sonrisa ladina activó la apertura de la cámara. El vapor helado se disipó y tras unos segundos los irises azules de James se abrieron.

El soldado esperaba encontrarse con Steve, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande al toparse con la mirada fría y castaña de Tony Stark.

—Buenos días, soldado —saludó con sorna. James quiso hablar pero Tony lo hizo primero—. _Anhelo_ —comenzó decir en perfecto ruso—. _Oxidado. Diecisiete…_ —James se tensó de inmediato mientras un dolor atroz estallaba en su cabeza.

—¿Q-qué haces?, ¡No! —pidió aterrado, sosteniéndose del cristal con los nervios y el miedo a flor de piel. Lo sentía venir; la pérdida de control, las ganas de sangre. Su mente comenzó a nublarse.

— _Amanecer_ —continuó. Una sonrisa amplía se dibujó en sus labios, divertido y completamente complacido—. _Horno_. —Y Bucky comenzó a golpear desesperado el suelo con su única mano—. ¿En verdad?, ¿Horno?, ¿Qué clase de palabra de control es esa? —Se burló al ver al otro cerrar sus ojos fuertemente—. Tranquilo, Barnes, no quiero controlarte.

James lo miró confundido, aun con las reminiscencias de lo que aquellas palabras le provocaban. Trató de enfocar la mirada y se topó con la diversión plantada en la cara de Tony.

—¿A qué has venido? —Preguntó con un tono de dolor al tratar de luchar contra el control mental—. ¿Dónde… dónde está Steve?

—Muerto —declaró Stark como si nada, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Crees que me habría dejado llegar a ti si viviera?

Bucky apretó el puño, creyendo aquella mentira hasta que escuchó la risa cruel de Tony. Levantó la mirada, furioso, pero toda su ira se fue al notar que había algo diferente en el castaño. No parecía el mismo hombre altanero que más de una vez vio en las noticias pues aquella egolatría le parecía una máscara; pero tampoco vio en él la calidez y preocupación con la que miraba a Steve durante aquellos enfrentamientos. Sus irises lo contemplaban con desdén, con _sadismo._ Incluso su manera de pararse se notaba distinta, más elegante y desinteresada, más imponente e incluso sugerente.

¿Cómo es que se había gestado ese inmenso cambio? ¿Cómo es que al mirarlo le parecía que veía a cualquier otro menos al héroe de hierro?

Cerró los ojos al no poder soportar su mirada. Él tenía en su mano la respuesta a aquellas preguntas, después de todo, él mismo había asesinado a Howard –¡Su amigo Howard!– y a María. Por él, Tony Stark había quedado solo y al frente de un emporio armamentista cuando era apenas un adolescente. Y no conforme con eso había puesto en contra a la familia que parecía ser el grupo de Los Vengadores.

Por otro lado, no estaba seguro si Tony correspondía a los sentimientos de Steve, pero de ser así, también había provocado una ruptura insalvable entre ambos.

Levantó la vista de nuevo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, James sólo pudo ver a Tony Stark como el hombre al que le había causado más daño en todo el mundo.

—Lo siento —musitó. Y era verdad, haría cualquier cosa por compensarlo.

—No, soldado. —La voz de Tony era fría, sin ningún tinte de diversión en ella—. Aún no lo sientes.

Para ese momento, James estaba convencido de que el _lapsus_ de crueldad en el que se encontraba Tony, había sido desencadenado por él mismo.

—Vienes a matarme —dedujo, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios—. Y me torturarás antes de hacerlo, ¿cierto? —En su mirada azul sólo había aceptación y en su voz una férrea firmeza—. Adelante. Es lo justo, no opondré resistencia.

Sin embargo, la risa compulsiva de Tony resonó en las blancas paredes de la habitación, descolocando y confundiendo a Bucky.

—Durante más de ocho meses no pude pensar en otra cosa —admitió Tony, aun entre risas—. Pero tu muerte dejó de interesarme. Sé que no terminaría de complacerme.

Tony se movía elegante, con pasos cortos y suaves por la estancia. Entonces James fijó su vista en el brazo del castaño.

—¿Qué te ha hecho HYDRA? —preguntó casi aterrado. Él conocía los métodos que HYDRA empleaba para someter a sus soldados y no podría vivir sabiendo que por haberlo alejado de Los Vengadores, Tony Stark haya pasado por algo similar a lo que él vivió.

La preocupación en los orbes azules descolocó a Tony por un segundo, pero aquella actitud era la culpa hablando, así que lejos de conmoverse sonrió con desprecio.

— _Dos minutos, Jefe —_ dijo VIERNES a través del auricular.

—Muévete, soldado. Es hora de irnos. —Tony dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta para marcharse.

—No iremos a ninguna parte —dijo James, dispuesto a detener al hombre que creía que pasaba por el mismo control mental que él—. Vas a quedarte así tenga que obligarte. Steve encontrará la manera de hacer que reacciones.

Tony se detuvo un instante, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo vibró por completo al escuchar el nombre de Steve después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, casi inmediatamente se repuso y suspiró fastidiado por haber caído nuevamente; estaba hastiado de que pensaran que alguien podía controlarlo a él. Antes se sentía atado por sus sentimientos hacia otros, ya no más.

—Soldado, tienes la opción de venir conmigo sin daños colaterales o de quedarte aquí y volar en pedazos junto con la mitad del país —sentenció sin dejar de avanzar ésta vez—. La decisión es tuya. Oh, y si tengo la mínima sospecha de que vas a atacarme o a dejar algún tipo de rastro con migas de pan para que nos encuentren… Bueno, igual será Wakanda quien pague el precio. No olvides que hablas con el más grande inventor de armas del mundo, podría borrar medio continente de la faz de la Tierra con solo tronar los dedos.

Y Bucky no podía rebatir aquello; se sintió impotente al no poder hacer algo por detenerle. Ya encontraría la manera de hacer entrar en razón a Stark, se lo debía, mientras optó por seguirle el juego –por el bien de Wakanda– y salió tras él, despegando junto a Tony Stark hacia la base de HYDRA, donde fuera que ésta se encontrara ahora.

Soltó un largo suspiro. No podía creer que volvería al mismo infierno del que Steve lo había sacado con tantos esfuerzos, pérdidas y sacrificios.

.

. »« .

.

Steve despertó debido a la creciente incomodidad que sentía su cuerpo de dormir en esa posición. El metal de la armadura de Iron Man comenzó a lastimarle el pecho haciéndole pequeñas raspaduras en la playera y la piel, pero éstas casi inmediatamente cicatrizaban. Se estiró lo más que pudo para quitarse la pesadumbre de sus hombros y espalda. Volteó a su derecha y observó que el sol ya se encontraba en el punto más alto, tal vez pasaba del medio día.

Dejó la armadura sobre la cama y salió de la habitación con intención de indagar ese inusual silencio. Caminó por el pasillo que conducía hasta las escaleras y bajó hasta llegar a un costado de la sala de televisión; vio como todos los que vivían ahí, estaban sentados viendo algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir por el ángulo en el que se encontraba situado. Sus caras reflejaban seriedad… y eso no era nada bueno.

—Buenas —saludó para llamar la atención. El televisor se apagó y eso le ganó la curiosidad—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Cap… —Clint fue el aventurado para hablar. No le gustaban los secretos, no más; se levantó para quedar a la altura del otro y fijó sus ojos en los de él—. Tenemos problemas.

—¿Qué sucede? —Logró preguntar, sintiendo cómo se le iba la voz.

Recargó sus manos sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones y vio a T'Challa prendiendo la pantalla nuevamente. Ahora comprendía que lo que veían hace unos instantes, era el video de una de las cámaras de seguridad; en la esquina inferior de la pantalla, mostraban la fecha, la cual indicaba que esas tomas eran del día anterior.

En ella, podía ver cómo el helicóptero en el que iban T'Challa, Clint, Wanda y él despegaba, seguido de Sam, quien abrió sus alas y esperó a que Scott se hiciera pequeño para subirse sobre él y se lanzó al vacío para alzar vuelo.

Se adelantó el video aproximadamente más de media hora. No se observaban cambios o algo que levantara sospechas hasta que una nave aterrizó sobre el mismo helipuerto del cual despegaron. De un momento a otro, la resolución de la cámara cambió drásticamente y se veía borrosa la imagen; sólo se podía ver cómo un hombre vestido de etiqueta –con un chaleco negro de alta costura sustituyendo el saco–, descendía de la nave. No se distinguía su rostro, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer el borroso símbolo que portaba una de las mangas blancas a la altura del hombro.

—HYDRA. —Steve se encontraba consternado mirando el video.

—La mala calidad no nos permite identificar de quién se trata, pero sí que todos podemos distinguir ese pulpo —comentó Clint.

T'Challa, comprendió que debía de continuar y cambió la imagen hacia otro video, ahora en el interior de la mansión, pero con la misma resolución de imagen. El lugar del video era dónde se encontraba Bucky congelado; el mismo hombre del video anterior se acercaba peligroso hacia la cápsula y Steve vio cómo pulsó unos botones e inmediatamente Bucky se encontraba despierto. El coraje le recorrió el cuerpo, aquel maldito había descongelado a Bucky, muy probablemente para obligarlo a volver como el Soldado del Invierno.

Continuó observando y el estómago se le revolvió al ver a James perder el control y estrellar sus manos en todas partes; todos sabían por ese comportamiento que el agente de HYDRA recitaba las palabras de control. Estuvieron tranquilos un rato, como si aquellos dos se dedicaran a intercambiar palabras. Volteó a ver a T'Challa para preguntarle acerca del sonido y sólo vio cómo levantó los hombros, evadiendo una respuesta que sabía no le gustaría; decidió ignorarlo y regresó su mirada a la pantalla. El vídeo concluyó con Bucky saliendo del lugar tras aquel hombre y subiendo al jet.

—Volvieron a lavarle el cerebro —determinó Clint—. Lo que nos faltaba; HYDRA ha vuelto.

Y Steve no pudo dejar de pensar que la vida estaba cobrándole sus errores con intereses demasiados altos. Aun se negaba a aceptar del todo que había perdido a Tony, aun no terminaba de llorar su ausencia, como para ser capaz de lidiar en menos de un día con el secuestro de su mejor amigo.

Su puño se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared más cercana.

—Lo encontraremos, Steve —dijo Wanda a su espalda—. Sabemos que ellos lo tienen. No importa cuánto tardemos, vamos a encontrarlo.

—Si tenemos esa información es por algo —dijo Natasha con seriedad, ingresando a la sala donde se encontraba el resto. No la habían visto en mucho tiempo y les había dicho que no volvería con ellos hasta saber a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido con Tony, al que le había dicho a Steve que cuidaría en su ausencia—. HYDRA quiere que sepamos que fueron ellos. Debe haber una razón.

—Nat —dijo Steve, esperanzado de que llegara con alguna noticia alentadora. Sin embargo, a Clint no le pasó desapercibida la irritación en los ojos de la pelirroja. Sin duda había estado llorando.

Natasha aspiró disimuladamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras para decir lo que sabía. Lo había practicado en su mente mientras volaba a Wakanda, no tendría por qué ser difícil. Ya no quería que se le quebrara la voz al decirlo, ni pensar en que ella pudo haber hecho la diferencia al continuar en la vida de Tony.

—Con respecto a la torre… El reactor se sobrecalentó —dijo ella, justo como lo había ensayado—. A simple vista parece un accidente pero sé que fue provocado. Entre los cadáveres de la ciudad se encontró a un hombre, un agente de HYDRA que alguna vez trabajó para Rumlow.

Aquello era una infortunada casualidad, pero para Natasha era una pista, o eso creía.

Steve rechinó los dientes, creyendo que perdería de nuevo el control. Esos bastardos estaban arrebatándole todo. Estaba angustiado con todo lo que le pasaba y no era para menos; HYDRA parecía tener algo personal contra él.

—¿Y Tony? —Preguntó por fin. Natasha no logró sostenerle la mirada. ¡Ella había prometido cuidarlo!

La pelirroja se sintió miserable… ¡Pero jamás pensó que algo pudiese pasarle!, ¡Era Tony después de todo! Ella lo había visto resistir desde un envenenamiento por paladio hasta una guerra entre los propios Vengadores. Sin embargo, ¿quién puede resistir una explosión de tal calibre? Mordió su labio inferior y desvió sus ojos, mirando hacia otro punto que no fueran esos orbes azules; no podía soportar el reproche que claramente denotaba la mirada de Steve.

¡Pero ella era una de las mejores espías del mundo! ¿¡Cómo no lo previó, cómo no lo vio venir!? Todo lo que sentía dentro de ella, era la culpa comiéndose sus pensamientos. Tenía bastante con el desprecio de Banner como para también tener que cargar con el rencor de Steve el resto de sus días.

—Lo siento —musitó con la vista en el suelo, tratando de no llorar de nuevo y fallando miserablemente—. No pude salvar a Tony —mantuvo un silencio pocos segundos, sintiendo el ambiente tenso al escuchar otro puñetazo por parte del Capitán hacia la pared—, pero te prometo que encontraremos a Bucky, Steve. Te lo juro —afirmó, mirándolo aun con los ojos empañados.

—No perdamos más el tiempo, es momento de ponernos en acción —decretó Steve, ignorando hasta cierto punto, la promesa de Natasha. Nada le aseguraba que, esta vez, cumpliría con lo que decía. Tony ya no estaba gracias a ella, y eso era algo que no podía perdonarle –ni perdonarse– tan fácilmente.

—Comenzaré rastreando la dirección a la cual se dirigió ese helicóptero, no debieron de irse así de limpios —dijo Clint estirándose para liberarse de aquel escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Sabía que las cosas de ahora en adelante estarían más tensas que nunca—. Apoyo la idea de Nat, si ellos no quisieran que supiéramos quienes eran, abrían deshabilitado las cámaras sin ningún problema.

—La selva de Wakanda es imperiosa y los animales que se encuentran en ella son bastante territoriales. —La voz de T'Challa llamó la atención de todos quienes, sin comprender, le miraron confundidos—. Algo o alguien debió de haberlos controlado para no alertar las diversas trampas que se encuentran desde su inicio.

—Entonces dividamos tareas, tenemos que encontrar a To… —Steve abrió los ojos, bastante dolido por lo que iba a decir y muy avergonzado al ver la mirada triste de todos. Sintió lástima por lo patético que seguramente se veía en ese momento. Caminó rumbo a las escaleras y se detuvo al inicio de ellas—. Tenemos que encontrar a Bucky antes que HYDRA comience a utilizarlo para realizar masacres. ¡Muévanse!

Todos dejaron de verle y se separaron hacia diferentes secciones de la mansión dejándole solo. O eso pensaba hasta que sintió la presencia de Wanda, quien aún le miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Volteó su rostro sólo para contemplar cómo la bruja le veía con aquellos ojos profundos. No había lástima en ellos, pero verdaderamente se sentía incómodo… era como si ella estuviera leyéndole la mente.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó Steve intentando que aquella ansiedad que sentía se esfumara.

—Sólo quiero acotar algo, contigo personalmente —dijo Wanda acercándose hasta donde él se encontraba sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada—. No tienes que pretender ser fuerte, todos nos damos cuenta de lo que sientes. Aún no has dejado de llorarle, y es normal que te duela y sigas sintiéndote miserable por no haberlo protegido como hubieses querido. No se puede volver el tiempo atrás, tendrás que seguir viviendo con eso por el resto de tus días… ahora lo primordial, es rescatar a ese hombre que es tu amigo.

Steve no contestó nada de ello, él sabía que Bucky necesitaba ayuda… y tal vez sólo por eso, su conciencia no se había desmoronado por completo. Salvó a un amigo, pero perdió al amor de su vida… y todo por su maldito orgullo. Sonrió, bastante superficial y se retiró del lugar subiendo los peldaños hacia la planta alta.

Entró nuevamente al cuarto dónde se había quedado a dormir esa noche, tomando de la cama el pecho de la armadura de Iron Man. La abrazó contra él otra vez, queriendo que eso no fuera real, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla. No podía vivir pensando que, por su culpa y obstinación, Tony ya no se encontraba en ese mundo.

—Te juro, que cuando recupere a Bucky de manos de HYDRA, te alcanzaré en donde quiera que estés. —Su voz se quebró, sintiendo nuevamente los ojos llorosos—. Simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti…

.

. »« .

.

Pasaron por ciudades y poblados que ni siquiera percibían el sonido del jet y éste comenzó a perder altura minutos después en la ladera de un imponente volcán inactivo, aunque Islandia estaba llena de volcanes, siendo desde el aire una hermosa masa de tierra nevada con bosques preciosos. No había nada a su alrededor hasta que una voz femenina resonó en la nave.

— _La barrera de seguridad ha sido desactivada, Jefe. Podemos aterrizar._

—Entonces adelante, preciosa —comentó Tony.

El camino había sido un tortuoso silencio, al menos para él, pues Tony conversaba de banalidades con el androide que lo acompañaba. No parecía estar siendo controlado pero no estaba seguro, debía ser cauteloso.

Al descender, James no percibió ningún rastro de vida o actividad humana en las cercanías, aunque él bien sabía que de esa manera actuaba HYDRA; sin levantar sospechas.

—Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, cariño. —James se tensó al reconocer esa voz. Giró la vista y corroboró lo que su mente sabía; era Viper, aquella serpiente odiosa a la que no soportaba. La mujer, elegantemente ataviada en un abrigo verde oscuro y unas botas cuyo tacón dejaba profundos agujeros en la nieve, se acercó a Tony con los brazos extendidos. Luego la vio besar las mejillas sonrojadas de Tony a causa del frío y chasqueó los dedos—. Quítate eso, tengo un abrigo mejor para ti.

Casi al instante un agente de HYDRA le tendió un abrigo negro de piel, forrado por dentro con mink y portando el emblema de HYDRA bordado en la espalda y el brazo. Tony se quitó la gabardina y se colocó el regalo.

—Me gusta —dijo después de moverse y estirarse con la prenda puesta.

—Esto también es para ti, robot.

La voz de Ophelia era bastante sarcástica, demasiado para el humor de Visión quien sólo toleraba esa cualidad en Tony. Él sonrió escuetamente tomando la capa que le estiraba la fémina, sustituyendo la suya con esa que portaba el emblema de HYDRA. Con sus poderes, cambió las tonalidades del color de su traje a unos más oscuros para que combinaran con los colores de su nueva capa.

—Gracias —pronunció Visión de forma cortés, sintiendo una súbita alegría al ver a Tony sonreír sinceramente, un hecho que ocurría con poca frecuencia.

—¿Fue un viaje largo? —preguntó Viper, amable, como James jamás la había visto. Su imagen de ella era la de una mujer sádica y fría que solía tratarlo como un trasto viejo e inútil.

—Lo suficiente como para desear dormir el resto de la tarde.

—Lo siento cariño, pero eso tendrá que esperar. El Barón quiere verte. A ti y a él —dijo mirando por primera vez a Bucky, aunque lo hizo con una mirada llena de disgusto.

—En ese caso, yo me quedaré aquí afuera —dijo Visión optando por sentarse sobre una gran roca—. Si ocurre algo VIERNES me notificará inmediatamente.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Visión; después de todo, HYDRA será nuestra nueva casa y al parecer, la traición no es un fenómeno frecuente.

—No lo decía por eso, Tony —comentó mirando de reojo a Bucky, quien sólo se quedó quieto ante tal acusación, ofendido pero sin atreverse a replicar.

—Tranquilo. Barnes no hará nada en contra mía, ¿cierto? —Los ojos avellana de Tony traspasaron las defensas de Bucky. Su mirada penetrante y naturalmente coqueta hablaba por sí sola, y él no pudo decir u objetar lo contrario.

Ophelia carraspeó para que le prestaran atención y seguido de ello, los guio hacia el volcán, en donde unas puertas de metal camufladas se abrieron una vez que la fémina colocó su mano en una roca, o lo que parecía serlo. Ingresaron sintiendo el cambio de clima de inmediato. Adentro había un confortante calorcillo, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que alguna vez fue un volcán activo ahora era un moderno cuartel que bajaba desde el cráter hasta el nivel del suelo, que era donde se encontraban, para continuar descendiendo una cantidad impresionante de metros abajo.

El ascensor se detuvo abriendo sus puertas en el proceso. El camino por el que los llevaba Ophelia estaba iluminado, sólo lo suficiente para poder ver bien por dónde pisaban. Una larga alfombra roja detenía el sonido de los tacones de la fémina y Bucky no pudo sino observar con curiosidad cómo Tony parecía disfrutar aquel paseo como si fuera una pasarela. Se detuvieron al llegar a un par de peldaños que fungían como una clara división entre el resto del salón y el sitio desde el cual los dirigía su líder.

Tony no pudo evitar pensar que aquello asemejaba a los viejos salones imperiales ¡Incluso la estancia poseía una imponente silla ornamentada que lucía como un trono! Aunque claro, mucho más moderna y con una plataforma bajo la misma, Tony supuso que aquel mecanismo le permitía girar a voluntad de su dueño. De hecho, justo en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas a ellos.

—Bienvenidos —dijo una voz proveniente del _trono_ —. Es un indecible placer tener a un héroe tan valeroso como Anthony Stark en nuestra base. Me pregunto qué motiva al gran Iron Man a visitarnos sin su traje —ironizó.

Tony rodó los ojos, fastidiado por el comentario.

—Acabo de enterrar a Iron Man, vejete —respondió enojado—. Y sabes por qué estoy aquí, tú mismo enviaste a Viper a buscarme, así que deja de hacerte el interesante y da la cara. Detesto a las personas que me dan la espalda, aun no nace quien pueda hacerlo sin pagar las consecuencias —concluyó arrogante, con ambos brazos cruzados en su pecho y una ceja arqueada.

Bucky sintió esas palabras como un buen gancho al hígado. Claramente, eso de _dar la espalda_ lo decía debido a la traición por parte de Steve y Los Vengadores.

—Irreverente, sarcástico, altanero… —La silla comenzó a girar lentamente hasta voltearse por completo—, _genocida_ —enfatizó divertido—. ¿Qué más cualidades espera HYDRA de ti?

Para ese momento la silla estaba completamente de frente a ellos y el hombre sentado allí _no_ era el Barón Wolfgang von Strucker. Bucky se preparó mentalmente para una batalla, odiaba a ese hombre incluso más que al verdadero Barón. Sin embargo, Tony comprendió de inmediato lo que ocurría; el parecido de ese hombre –que no lucía mayor a treinta años– con el anciano Strucker delataba la situación.

—Así que el anciano dejo su legado en manos de su vástago —dedujo Tony, irónico y hastiado hasta cierto punto—. Algo me dice que un mocoso en pañales como tú no tiene idea de cómo dirigir algo tan grande. Entonces, la pregunta real aquí es: ¿Qué me ofreces tú para quedarme, para que no use algún truco tecnológico y le de tu ubicación a SHIELD o Los Vengadores?

Wegner von Strucker, primogénito del Barón y actual líder de HYDRA, rió con fuerza ante las palabras del castaño. La confianza que le otorgaba estar sentado en aquella silla iba más de la prepotencia.

—Te ofrezco lo que siempre has querido, Stark: _libertad,_ respaldo. Nadie que porte el emblema de HYDRA va a traicionarte mientras tú tampoco lo saber que los traidores aquí no la pasan bien y el castigo menor es la muerte, ¿cierto, Barnes? —Giró su vista hacia James. Él se puso alerta, casi por instinto, esperando el momento para atacar de ser necesario.

—Entonces queda claro que no voy a complacer a HYDRA —esclareció Tony—. Esto es más bien… una _alianza estratégica_ , en la que participaré cuando me venga en gana y sólo por el placer que me provoque hacerlo. Estoy harto de complacer a los demás. —El castaño miró con detenimiento al hombre en el _trono_ —. Al único que debo complacer es a mí mismo.

—Será una alianza entonces —concedió Wegner. Tony Stark estaba en más de uno de sus planes, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo cuando ya estaba allí. Él era como el cetro de su corona, el trofeo a su futura e inminente victoria—. Y una vez aclarado eso —continuó, volviendo su vista a James—. Mira a quién tenemos nuevamente en nuestras tropas; James Buchanan Barnes —soltó su nombre con odiosa parsimonia, burlándose cínicamente de él—. Jamás creí que nos extrañarías tanto como para volver a nuestras filas, soldado.

Sus músculos se tensaron aún más, de ser posible, al escuchar el sarcasmo por parte del líder de HYDRA. Bucky no contestó; él no quería volver, lo único que deseaba era sacarse de encima todo lo que HYDRA había hecho con su persona desde hace más de un siglo. Y, para ser honestos, quién le había llevado hasta ese lugar, había sido Tony. Era evidente que estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad, pero en cierta forma, estaba del lado del castaño.

 _«Se lo debo.»_ Continuó repitiéndose. _«No puedo dejarlo solo en ese nido de víboras. Lo acompañaré hasta que encuentre la manera de sacarnos de aquí.»_ Pensó.

—¿Qué pasa, te han cortado la lengua? —Continuó burlándose el Barón—. ¿O es sólo que Stark te amaestró bien? ¿Usó los códigos? —James apretó el puño con fuerza. Odiando más a ese bastardo y deseando poder maldecir sinceramente a Stark, pero no podía, la culpa se lo impedía.

—Por supuesto que el soldado está bajo mi control —mintió Tony, ganándose la risa divertida de Wegner y una disimulada mirada de confusión por parte de James—. No hablará si no se lo ordeno y no seguirá más órdenes que las mías.

—De acuerdo —dijo Wegner, sonriente—. Me has sorprendido gratamente, Anthony Stark. El espectáculo en Manhattan me ha dejado encantado, así que puedes conservar como mascota al perro rabioso que mató a tus padres si así lo deseas. Ahora, antes de que Ophelia te muestre tus habitaciones y te hable del plan en el que requiero tu… _colaboración —_ se corrigió antes de decir alguna palabra que pudiese ofender a su nuevo ingeniero armamentista—, necesito una prueba más de tu lealtad. Una simple formalidad que hemos adquirido como costumbre. Seguramente has visto a mis agentes hacerlo cientos de veces pero, Ophelia, ¿por qué no le recuerdas a nuestro _aliado_ lo que debe hacer?

Ella asintió. Colocó la mano derecha con su puño cerrado sobre el pecho y reverenció al hombre frente ella mientras recitaba con voz firme y una dicción impecable: _«Hail HYDRA.»_

Tony rodó los ojos por enésima vez, pero había pensado en ello durante meses, había valorado pros y contras de lo que trabajar con HYDRA significaba y estaba convencido de su resolución, así que colocó su puño contra su pecho y se inclinó tan someramente que aquello no parecía una reverencia, pero aun así lo dijo, fuerte y claro:

—Hail HYDRA —exclamó, con una sonrisa torcida que a Bucky le heló el alma.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué tal el 3er capítulo? El final deja muchas cosas a la imaginación... Por cierto, Sya y yo hemos decidido (y nos comprometimos) a que éste fic no va a pasar de los 10 capítulos (contando entre ellos el epílogo). Así que bueno, vamos en la 3ra parte del fic, por así decirlo, en el inicio~

Estaré respondiendo los comentarios (del 2do cap) a lo largo de la semana, así que ya saben, Sya y yo somos felices de leer lo que piensan y sienten con la lectura. Son hermosos sus reviews, en serio (todos y todas piden la cabeza de Steve~)

Besos chocolatosos.

 _Sya y Cadiie._


	4. Sombras de venganza

**N/A:¡Buenas mundo!**

Aquí, Cadiie pasando a dejar la 4ta entrega de este fic. Sya y yo agradecemos de todo corazón los hermosos reviews que nos han mandado. He estado algo ocupada, pero esta semana sin duda les respondo todo lo que nos han mandado. Sus Fav y Follows son preciados.

 **Advertencias:** Drama. Angst.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Avengers pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

Sombras de venganza

–

Stark sorbía un poco de whiskey en las rocas que le había llevado BABAS. Esta vez, sonrió satisfecho, ya que ahora el robot _casi_ no cometía ninguna falla a pesar de lo adorable que lucía cuando le reprendía. Su paladar disfrutaba del dulce alcohol que se colaba por su boca y refrescaba su garganta. Sonrió, e hizo un ademán de triunfo con su copa por lo que había logrado ese día; se había deshecho de sus ataduras y ahora podía disfrutar de la libertad.

 _«Siéntete libre de hacer las modificaciones que creas convenientes.»_ Le había dicho Ophelia al llevarlo a uno de los pisos superiores. Estaba dos pisos debajo de la pelinegra y cinco del imbécil de Wegner, pero al igual que ellos, el radio completo de aquel piso le pertenecía.

Aun le sorprendía la carencia de cámaras de vigilancia o micrófonos ocultos. Y vaya que era experto buscando. HYDRA estaba dándole desde ya libertad y privacidad completas. Aquello le producía una sensación de comodidad pero también de curiosa extrañeza; él siempre había estado en constante vigilancia, nadie confiaba en que fuese capaz de hacer lo correcto, desde su padre hasta Pepper y Los Vengadores.

HYDRA sin embargo, estaba dándole pie a hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Sería tan fácil traicionarlos…

Entonces comprendió de verdad por qué nadie lo hacía.

Marcharse de allí no estaba en sus planes, así que observó la decoración; era exquisita, aunque faltaba su toque personal, por supuesto. Pero ya habría tiempo de acondicionar todo. Lo único de lo que no podía quejarse era de la hermosa vista que poseía. Era sin duda un regalo a sus pupilas; el bosque nevado, el cielo claro, saberse dentro de un volcán…

—¿Por qué le dijiste que habías usado los códigos? —Preguntó James directamente, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Tony chasqueó la lengua, molesto por la interrupción y sin la menor intención por ocultarlo.

—¿Querías acaso que él los usara en ti? Si es así puedo decirle que haga contigo lo que le plazca. Y dudo que te mate —dijo con un tono divertido que rayaba en lo sádico.

—¡Fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí! —explotó, acercándose a Tony para tomarlo por las solapas del abrigo. Inmediatamente Visión se acercó y cerró su puño en la mano de Bucky, apartándolo del castaño sin medir su fuerza. James gruñó de dolor y coraje; juraba que ese agarre le había tronado la muñeca. ¡No tenía ninguna necesidad de pasar por todo eso!— ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Stark!? ¡Si vas a vengarte por lo de Howard, hazlo de una vez! —Gritó frustrado.

Tony no había dejado de sonreír ni un segundo y aquello sólo provocaba más al soldado.

—Howard —repitió, y la manera en que pronunció el nombre de su padre sonaba a burla. Avanzó hacia él de forma relajada pero segura. Visión hizo el amago de acercarse también pero un gesto suave de la mano del ingeniero bastó para que el androide permaneciera en su lugar—. A sus ojos yo no era más que un estorbo. No importaba qué hiciera, jamás cumplí con sus expectativas por mucho que lo intenté. He pasado toda mi vida tratando de ser lo que supuse que él quería que fuera. Qué estupidez. —James notó la molestia mezclada con pensar en los ojos castaños; Tony estaba siendo tan sincero que por un momento el soldado dudó, tal vez escucharlo no era lo que necesitaba para acallar sus culpas.

»Me encantaría decir que su muerte sólo significó la carga empresarial con la que ningún adolescente quería lidiar. Pero lo que me arrebataste aquel día fue la posibilidad de probarle que soy más de lo que él pensaba. Quizá mientras destrozabas su cara con tu puño de _Terminator_ también estabas acabando con el intento de una buena relación padre e hijo. —James no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Sabía que escucharlo sería como dagas apuñalando su consciencia—. Pero hablamos sólo de Howard. Él no representó en mi vida ni la milésima parte de lo que fue mi madre. —Tony ensanchó su sonrisa al percibir la evasiva mirada de James—. Dime, soldado, ¿recuerdas a tu madre? —Bucky se mantuvo en silencio, mirando un punto muerto en el suelo. La voz del ingeniero se había suavizado considerablemente, era casi un murmullo dulce y, en algún punto, Tony se había acercado tanto que podía sentir su aliento contra la piel de su mejilla.

Al no recibir respuesta Stark se apartó un poco, buscando hacer contacto con la mirada azul de James. Éste giró más el rostro pero Tony inclinó el suyo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Bucky tragó en seco cuando, contrario a lo que esperaba, los irises avellana lo observaban con genuina curiosidad, tenían un brillo especial que distaba mucho del reproche con el que lo atravesaba momentos atrás.

—¿Cómo era?—Volvió a preguntar, pasando con sutilmente sus yemas por la mejilla ajena. James se tensó. ¡Hacía décadas que nadie lo tocaba así! Que nadie le miraba de aquella forma; sin miedo y con una ternura casi palpable.

—Basta —pidió él, apartándose con suavidad del toque, demasiado aturdido por sus acciones y el repentino cambio de actitud de Tony.

—¿Heredaste sus ojos? ¿Tal vez su piel blanca?—continuó, esta vez permitiéndose delinear los pómulos del soldado con el dorso—. Debes recordarla, soldado.

 _«Sus manos están tibias.»_ Fue lo primero que James pensó ante el gesto.

Entonces se permitió asentir. Porque claro que la recordaba. Sólo su lapsus inducido por HYDRA se lo impedía pero de otra manera, ¿cómo podría olvidar a la mujer que más amó en el mundo?

Sin embargo hacía tanto que no le dedicaba un pensamiento…

—Cierra los ojos—pidió Tony, esta vez deslizando sus dedos hasta llegar a sus parpados, obligándolo dócilmente a acatar la petición. Sin mencionar que su voz sedosa le producía sentimientos encontrados, sin embargo, la calidez comenzaba a ganar terreno—. ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Susurró en su oído.

—Winifred —contestó en un murmullo.

—Apuesto a que te pareces más a ella. —James sonrió involuntariamente; todo el mundo solía decirle que era idéntico a su madre.

—Pero ella tenía los ojos verdes —dijo sin pensar, atrapado en su pasado, en su infancia y su etapa previa al ejército—, y su cabello era muy claro, casi rubio.

—Suena como una mujer hermosa. —James asintió aun con los ojos cerrados pese a que las manos de Tony ahora se colaban entre su abrigo aunque manteniendo la efímera distancia que su camisa blanca podía significar—. Recuerda su voz, la calidez de sus abrazos —pidió. Aquellas manos se detuvieron en sus hombros mientras la sedosa voz de Tony continuaba resonando en su mente ahora llena de memorias—. Recuérdala sonriéndote en tu primer día de escuela, acariciando tu cabello y diciéndote que todo estará bien, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Que volverá por ti en cuento las clases terminen.

Y James pudo verse a sí mismo como el niño inquieto que fue, pidiéndole a su madre que no lo dejara allí, que la escuela era para perdedores y que él deseaba enlistarse en el ejército.

Winifred, en efecto, le había sonreído, enternecida y llena de cariño. Había acariciado su mejilla antes de decir: _«Para ser un buen soldado, antes debes asistir a la escuela, cariño. Entra ya y por la tarde iremos por caramelos. ¿Te gustaría?»_

Sonrió lleno de melancolía, de amor hacía aquella mujer.

—Imagínala llegando a casa —dijo Tony, consciente de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba el soldado—. Imagínala abriendo la puerta, pensando en las cosas que tiene pendientes en casa y en que tiene que terminarlos antes de que llegue la hora para volver por ti a la escuela. —El rostro de Bucky lucía apacible; casi podía oler el estofado que su madre solía preparar con tanto amor, lo saboreó—. Ahora imagina su hermoso rostro desfigurándose en una mueca de dolor y miedo mientras la mano metálica de mi traje le arrebata el aire de los pulmones, haciendo crujir su blando y delgado cuello. —James abrió los ojos de golpe, tratando de apartarse pero Tony siguió hablando—. ¡Imagínala rogando por su vida con los ojos empañados!, ¡Piensa en la desesperación que siente mientras es asesinada sin saber por qué!

—¡Basta! —Bucky lo tomó por el cuello nuevamente, con la furia extendiéndose otra vez por sus venas. Su mirada destilaba odio, sus ganas de asesinar a Tony aumentaron drásticamente al imaginarlo matando a su inocente madre. Miró a Visión a unos metros de ellos, sin moverse, en posición de ataque y tal vez esperando una señal por parte de Tony para ir tras él.

—Me alegra que al menos puedas hacerte una idea de lo que yo sentí. —La seriedad con la que lo dijo provocó que James relajara su rostro y lentamente deshiciera el agarre. Tenía razón, no podía culparle por lo que hizo; no fue sino hasta ese momento, en que Bucky comprendió un poco el dolor que cargó el castaño todo ese tiempo sin el cariño de su madre.

Tony se arregló el abrigo con una elegancia natural y se marchó, dejando a Bucky a mitad de un espasmo de añoranza al pensar en su madre y en que ni siquiera supo qué había pasado con ella después de que partiera a la guerra. Sin embargo, también estaba esa maldita culpa hacia Stark que le cortaba la respiración y lo llenaba de frustración.

Detestaba que lo llevara al límite, que jugara con su mente como si no hubiesen jugado ya suficiente con ella. Pero detestaba más sentir que era lo menos que se merecía por todo el dolor y la muerte que había causado; de hecho, a su parecer, era un pequeño precio a pagar.

 _«No eras tú.»_ Le había dicho Steve para reconfortarlo todas esas veces cuando habían tenido ocasión de charlar sobre el tema.

Y aun así miraba sus manos y veía sangre.

Y aun así, el hombre que veía en los espejos le seguía recordando que era un asesino.

.

. »« .

.

 **「** **Una semana después** **」**

Pepper se arregló el cabello sin siquiera mirarse al espejo ya que cada vez que lo hacía se veía como la persona más vil del universo. Colocó el labial rojo sin ganas y acomodó el cuello de su saco negro. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, de forma involuntaria, llevándose el rímel y el rubor a su paso; le otorgaba un aspecto desfavorable, nada adecuado para la CEO de Industrias Stark. Pero ni siquiera pensar en eso le devolvía las ganas de mejorar su imagen, no cuando los trozos de su roto corazón también se escapaban en forma de gotas saladas.

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por los espasmos del llanto y un terrible dolor de cabeza la hacía desear ser decapitada desde hace ya varias noches. Sin embargo, era el dolor de la pérdida lo que la quebraba en realidad. La muerte de Rhodey había estrujado su alma, pero la de Tony… La de Tony había arrasado con todo lo bueno que ella conocía, había cavado un profundo foso en su corazón, traspasando su alma y continuando de largo haciéndole saber que el fondo del dolor no conoce límites.

Tony no había sido únicamente su jefe, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida; Tony lo había sido todo y más. Ella era huérfana y por ello comprendía bien la pena oculta en los ojos castaños, a pesar de que ella apenas si recordaba los rostros de sus padres y ellos ni por asomo fueron la mitad de severos y fríos de lo que fue Howard.

Se había prometido a si misma cuidar del niño perdido que era Tony Stark, ayudarlo y ser su soporte, evitar que se hundiera. Pero Tony tenía un don para atraer el caos y un deseo autodestructivo tan amplío que Pepper sencillamente no pudo lidiar con tanto. No podía con la angustia, el estrés y las preocupaciones al por mayor. Era un constante desgaste físico y emocional para el que no se sintió preparada. Aunque lo intentó. No una, ni dos ni diez veces, lo intentó cuanto pudo y cómo pudo.

Y había fallado patéticamente.

No supo ser un soporte para Tony, no cuando ella se quebró primero. ¿Cómo darle consuelo cuando ella necesitaba ser consolada? ¿Cómo perdonar tantos arrebatos cuando eran vidas humanas las que Tony ponía en riesgo cada día?

 _«Recordando que sigue siendo tan sólo un ser humano que lucha por hacer lo correcto.»_

Eso le había dicho Happy una vez y era tan cierto que sentía la cara arder de vergüenza. Tal vez Tony no hiciera siempre lo correcto, pero lo intentaba, se forzaba a sí mismo a hacerlo; tenía la mala costumbre de querer cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

¿Y dónde había estado ella? No a su lado, eso era seguro. Pero debió estarlo. Debió darle los brazos cálidos que necesitaba y la fortaleza que requería.

—Señorita Potts, el auto está abajo —anunció Happy con un obvio nudo en la garganta.

—Debí morir con él —dijo seria, tratando de no temblar—. Debí estar a su lado y recordarle sobre el mantenimiento del reactor, llevándole café y obligándolo a comer. Debí estar ahí para… —Rompió en llanto de nuevo.

No podría vivir con eso. Tony era lo único que tenía y ahora ya no lo tendría más. Era tarde para enmendar su error.

Happy la miró, enternecido por el pensamiento culposo que ella cargaba sobre sus hombros, el mismo que él tenía; se acercó para abrazarla pero ella negó con un gesto suave.

—Aún tengo una responsabilidad con Tony —decretó ella, secándose las mejillas con torpeza y de forma algo brusca.

Ambos se encaminaron sin decir más hasta el auto. De ser por Virginia, pasaría el resto del día metida en su cama, llorando minuto a minuto, maldiciéndose por ser una persona nefasta… pero no lo haría; después de todo, tenía el resto de su vida para lamentarse y no era suficiente. Colocó unos lentes de sol sobre sus ojos para disimular sus grandes ojeras y caminó a lo largo de todo el departamento que rentaba en Nueva York desde hace un par de días; bajó por el ascensor y se subió al coche que le indicó Happy.

Cuando se sintió más cómoda dentro del vehículo, se quitó los lentes y tomó una botella de agua que se encontraba a la mano. Se sentía acalorada y, sin querer, recordó el día que hicieron el funeral de Tony; a pesar de no tener un cuerpo al cual orar o velar, Industrias Stark decidió hacer una ceremonia conmemorativa para acallar los medios y los chismes, claro, a esos idiotas no les importaba realmente honrar a Tony, ellos sólo querían que se hablara de lo buenos que eran al recordarlo.

 _«Su mirada estaba fija en el ataúd vacío que se encontraba en el centro de aquel panteón, provocándole una sensación de miedo y vaciedad que la aterraba. En realidad, no había asistido mucha gente, sólo los accionistas mayoritarios y miembros del consejo de Industrias Stark –los medios no estaban allí gracias a la férrea negativa que impuso al ver las cámaras merodeando–, además de Happy y ella._

 _Nadie más._

 _El simple pensamiento la entristeció de sobre manera, ya que, por lo menos alguno de sus 'amigos Vengadores' debía de haber estado con Tony en aquellos días. Alguno debió haber estado con él en momentos difíciles como la muerte de Rhodey o siquiera, vigilándole que no hiciera nada y…_

 _Sintió el terror corriendo por sus venas; Tony no tenía a nadie en esos momentos, se encontraba solo. Tuvo náuseas de ella misma y el impulso de vomitar se hizo presente. La situación en sí era deplorable, nauseabunda, y de pronto un neonato pero creciente odio hacia todo el mundo comenzó a formarse en su interior, ese mundo que le había dado la espalda a su mejor amigo, incluyéndola._

 _Después del ritual establecido por el padre, todos le dieron las condolencias por ser de las personas allegadas al difunto; vaya tontería, ella le había abandonado en los últimos ocho meses._

 _El ataúd comenzó a descender mientras cada uno de los momentos que vivió junto a él se amontonaban en su mente. Limpió sus lágrimas, evitando que éstas empañaran la vista de lo último que Tony había dejado sobre la tierra, despidiéndose simbólicamente de su jefe, de su amor._

 _Sonó su pequeña nariz, y normalizó su respiración con ayuda de Happy, quien la sostenía para que no cayera en aquella fosa al intentar arrojar una rosa blanca; sentía sus piernas débiles, faltaba poco para que Happy sostuviera por completo su peso. Arrojó la rosa como si al hacerlo pudiese tocarlo una vez más y sentir en sus dedos su calidez y la cosquilleante sensación de su cuidada barba._

 _Cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla pero al abrirlos lo único que había terminado era la ceremonia. Dio media vuelta para marcharse, resultándole imposible continuar un segundo más allí –prefería llorar su dolor en la privacidad de su departamento y no ante un sepulcro vacío–, y entonces lo divisó a la distancia; una silueta que conocía y que más de una vez vio deambular en lo que fue la torre de Los Vengadores. Enfocó mejor su vista y corroboró lo que ya intuía: se trataba de Steve. El Capitán se hallaba detrás de un árbol; vestía totalmente de negro, con mezclilla, lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos y una gorra cubriendo la mayor parte de su cabello dorado, tenía entre sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores de colores, las cuales contrastaban enormemente con toda la decoración de rosas blancas que tenían._

 _Caminó con firme determinación hasta dónde él se encontraba mientras la tristeza comenzaba a convirtiéndose en furia, supuso y casi podría jurar que el otro ya se había percatado de su presencia, sin embargo, no se movió ni un ápice cuando la tuvo de frente, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos hinchados y anegados en lágrimas._

 _Un golpe sonó por todo el panteón._

— _¡Maldito seas tú y todos los Vengadores! —dijo Pepper con voz seria. Su tono era cautelosamente cuidado pero destilaba resentimiento. La palma de su mano estaba adolorida por la cachetada que había dado pero su asombro aumentó cuando Steve permaneció estático, manteniendo su rostro serio como acostumbraba, sin algún indicio de protegerse; eso sólo acrecentó su valentía—. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Tony está muerto._

— _Lo sé —susurró Steve—. No he logrado dormir desde entonces… Desde que Tony no está junto a mí. —Pepper lo miró confundida—. Él no murió ayer —explicó, tratando de no demostrar cómo a una semana de distancia, seguía quebrándose por dentro—; yo mismo lo maté hace ocho meses al abandonarlo, pero tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de mi error._

— _Al menos lo reconoces. —No pretendía ser dura, ella había hecho lo mismo, pero a su vez, sentía que con esos reproches, podía sentirse mejor y encontrar perdón o al menos algo de consuelo a través de sus auto-reclamos—. Se supone que eres un prófugo de la justicia, bien podría marcar a la policía y vendrían por ti. ¿Por qué venir hasta ahora?, ¿por qué arriesgarte?_

 _Steve soltó un suspiro._

— _No me importa lo que pase conmigo, yo sólo… —Notó que su mirada azul se perdía en el sepulcro lleno de flores blancas recién cavado—. Sólo quería decirle adiós a Tony, saber dónde podré venir a verlo. —Verdaderamente, aquella persona no parecía el valeroso Capitán América, a ojos de Pepper era tan sólo Steve Rogers, un humano común y corriente, con penas y debilidades, así como errores y defectos…, mismos que costaron la vida de Tony. Suspiró, bastante confundida. No podía ser tan dura con él; lo vio agachar la mirada, quizá no soportando la suya—. Yo… lamento mucho hacerte pasar por esto. Rhodey, Tony… todo se pierde por mis decisiones._

 _Y Pepper realmente no esperaba eso. No estaba preparada para recibir a un Steve Rogers doblegado. Cruzó sus brazos, enterrando sus uñas en su piel para disminuir su ansiedad. Tal vez…, tal vez era justo que él supiera lo que Tony tenía tanto empeño en mantener en secreto. Sólo una vez había hablado de ese tema con él. Una vez y había bastado para que fuera el inicio del fin entre ambos, pero aquel día le juró que no lo diría nunca…_

— _Tony te amaba —dijo sin medir las consecuencias de lo que salía de su boca. Observó cómo Steve levantaba la vista del piso y la miraba fijamente—. Nunca fue especialmente expresivo como para demostrar sus sentimientos, tú y yo sabemos que el tipo de relaciones que aprendió a desarrollar gracias a sus padres… —rió un poco, aunque sin ganas de hacerlo, más bien para aligerar la tensión—, no fueron las mejores. Él no tuvo el mejor ejemplo para saber cómo vincularse con los demás. —Pepper se acercó hasta Steve y tomó su mano libre—. Pero a su forma, él te amaba. Creo que es justo que lo sepas._

 _Guardó para ella la escena en que Tony se lo había dicho, completamente involuntario y obligado al calor de la discusión que se gestaba entre ellos. Pero la espontaneidad en sus palabras y la manera en que sus ojos castaños brillaron al decirlo, bastaron para que Pepper supiera que Tony no mentía._

 _El silencio imperó entre ellos y se tornó un momento incómodo. Ella no podía negar que desde siempre se había sentido celosa de Steve, de su capacidad para pasar a través de todas las barreras de Tony, para hacerlo flaquear tanto y desequilibrarlo, para mover su corazón y reorganizar por completo las prioridades del castaño. Era algo que ella siempre quiso provocar y aunque había logrado un increíble avance comparado con el resto, no podía igualar a Steve Rogers. Y aprendió a base de lágrimas que en el corazón no se manda._

 _Apretó sus manos en sus delgados brazos, aun cruzados y dio media vuelta. No podía seguir frente a Steve, no quería, así que comenzó a caminar lejos de él, buscando refugio, como siempre, junto a Happy, que la esperaba a varios metros de distancia dándole suficiente privacidad pero sin dejar de vigilarla._

— _¿Desde cuándo? —Steve preguntó, moviéndose rápido para alcanzarla._

 _Pepper no volteó a verlo ni se detuvo; la emoción en la voz de Rogers eran cuchillas de doble filo._

— _Tal vez —se obligó a contestar—, todo comenzó después de la batalla contra Loki y los Chitauri, pero él era demasiado terco y obstinado, se negó a reconocerlo si no hasta lo sucedido con Ultrón. —Detuvo su andar, encarándolo nuevamente y viendo con sus propios ojos el rostro tan distinto que tenía el rubio ante la confesión que hizo—. Tú y Los Vengadores eran su máximo motor, su verdadero reactor ARC para hacer todo lo que hizo, para formar un mundo donde ustedes no corrieran peligro. Eran su familia y tenía miedo de perderlos. Pero lo que más le aterraba, lo que desató el terror en la visión que le mostró Wanda, fue la posibilidad de perderte a ti, Steve.»_

Pepper salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar la puerta del coche abrirse; acomodó su cabello y su ropa nuevamente, decidida en asistir a la junta pendiente en Industrias Stark.

«No te preocupes, Tony. Voy a proteger todo lo que creaste, velaré por el patrimonio de toda tu familia». Pensó, aunque no se refería al legado de Howard, sino a los fondos que Tony siempre dijo que destinaría a Los Vengadores si algo llegaba a ocurrirle.

Sus tacones resonaron por el piso de mármol y cuando el ascensor se abrió en el último piso, donde se realizaría la junta, le sorprendió ver a todos ya reunidos a puerta cerrada. Miró su reloj para corroborar la hora; había llegado con quince minutos de anticipación. Algo no estaba bien.

A paso firme y con la mirada afilada, abrió la puerta sin anunciarse, tomando desprevenidos a todos los miembros del consejo. Algunos casi brincaron de sus asientos por el sonido, otros por el hecho de verla a ella. Sólo un hombre cuyo apellido no recordaba pero que era el tercero en número de acciones se mantuvo tranquilo y casi sonriente al verla llegar.

—Buenos días, señorita Potts —dijo aquel hombre—. No la esperábamos tan pronto —agregó con cinismo, levantándose en señal de 'respeto' para que ella tomara asiento. Pepper tomó su lugar a la cabeza de la junta y el hombre retiró un poco la silla para que ella se sentara, un gesto caballeroso que por la situación a Pepper le resultó casi grosero.

—¿Señorita Potts, ha visto usted los estados de cuenta de la empresa en el último trimestre? —preguntó uno de los accionistas. Virginia enarcó una ceja, ¡Por supuesto que los había visto, ella personalmente revisaba las finanzas!

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Rebatió ella, seria.

—Desde el accidente en Manhattan y el anunció de la muerte de Tony, las acciones de la empresa han bajado considerablemente de forma paulatina. Estamos perdiendo ganancias y, por supuesto, la junta necesitaba conocer los números de la empresa —explicó el hombre sentado a su lado. Todos asintieron—. Y encontramos algo que no nos gustó, señorita Potts. Quizá usted lo sepa, pues es la cabeza de esta empresa.

—Habla claro —exigió Pepper. Sus manos estaban ya sobre la mesa de cristal, como si se tratase de una fiera que se siente amenazada y esperara el momento para abalanzarse.

—¿Por qué no lo ves por ti misma? —El hombre 'caballeroso' deslizó un folder hasta ella. Pepper lo tomó, corroborando que fueran válidos al tratarse de los estados de cuenta de Industrias Stark. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar después de un rápido análisis de los documentos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Cuestionó confundida, casi aterrada—. ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

—¡Lo mismo pensamos nosotros, señorita Potts! —bramó otro hombre, sentado a su izquierda—. ¿¡En qué momento desaparecieron mil millones en sus narices sin que lo notara?! ¿O es que acaso los tomó usted para irse de compras?

La acusación hizo que Pepper se levantara de la mesa y estrellara ambos puños en ella. Pero antes de que pudiera defenderse otro hombre tomó la palabra.

—Y más allá de los terribles desvíos de fondos, está la pérdida paulatina de inversores. ¡Hace meses que a esta empresa no ingresa capital nuevo! Y ahora, sin el genio detrás de ella, ¿cómo espera que los incentivemos a invertir?

—¿Puede explicarnos cómo llegamos a esto, señorita Potts? —Volvió a decir el 'caballero' a su derecha—. ¿Puede explicarnos como es que de la noche a la mañana Industrias Stark, la empresa más grande a nivel nacional, está ahora en quiebra?

—Necesito corroborar estos datos —dijo, antes de levantarse y casi correr hasta la computadora central. VIERNES así como todo sistema tecnológico creado por Tony había dejado de funcionar desde la explosión –lo cual era normal pues la central de todo estaba en la torre y sólo Tony era capaz de trasladar datos de una inteligencia artificial a otra– de modo que toda la información que tenían eran los archivos físicos que se conservaban y los que provenían de entidades financieras.

Las manos le sudaban mientras buscaba, leyendo y releyendo archivos hasta que sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se detenía. De acuerdo a los documentos en sus manos, en efecto, la empresa no tenía fondos suficientes ni siquiera para liquidar a sus empleados. Lo que los miembros de la junta decían era verdad: desvío de fondos, falta de inversores, caída en la bolsa de valores y sobre todo, habían perdido al hombre que proveía de certidumbre e inventos a la empresa.

Sin Tony, aquella empresa era nada.

—Esta misma noche daremos la noticia de la disolución de Industrias Stark —dijo uno de los miembros de la junta, que la observaba desde la puerta—. Nos evitaremos los gastos legales referentes a su mala gestión y no levantaremos cargos en honor a la memoria de Tony. —La voz del sujeto estaba impregnada en burla—. Le sugiero que recoja sus cosas y se marche antes de ser innecesariamente despedida.

Pepper tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. Era de verdad, Industrias Stark, el legado de Tony, estaba en la ruina. ¿En qué momento había pasado? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo, si ella lo supervisaba todo? ¿Había sido Tony antes de morir? No, no pudo haber sido él. Y si así fuera, ¿para qué?

Las lágrimas habían vuelto; le había fallado a Tony aun después de muerto. ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso?

En algún punto ella había terminado en el suelo junto a un montón de cajas con papeles regados por el piso. Entonces, levantó la vista observando cada uno de ellos y lo vio; el título de compra-venta de la propiedad de Tony en Malibú firmada por el genio y una persona llamada Frederick Collins.

¿Qué diablos era aquello? Ella manejaba absolutamente toda la cartera de Tony desde hacía años y ese nombre no figuraba en ninguna parte de su memoria; además, ¿Quién había vendido esa propiedad si Tony se encontraba recluido en la torre? Sacudió su nariz y frunció el ceño bastante molesta y frustrada por no lograr comprender todo aquello.

Salió presurosa del lugar tomando su bolso y aquellos papeles que había encontrado, evidenciando que algo raro estaba sucediendo incluso antes de que todo aquello sucediera. Buscó su celular y tecleó algunos números, necesitaba averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Debía contactar a Steve.

.

. »« .

.

 **「** **Dos meses después** **」**

Bucky miró al hombre a su derecha, parecía un niño viendo su programa favorito, sin embargo, lo que contemplaban eran los efectos de la nueva arma que Tony había diseñado. El castaño sonreía de una forma tan esplendida que parecía un sol, uno cuyas llamas eran letales. Detalló su rostro con la mirada y se repitió que no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido en ese par de meses.

Él había seguido a Tony con la intención de saber qué pretendía –y al parecer no era asesinarlo como había pensado– para, llegado el momento, notificar a Steve sobre sus planes y ubicación. Después de todo aún se sentía en deuda con el hijo de Howard, según su perspectiva HYDRA le había lavado el cerebro aprovechándose de su dolor y su soledad, así que ahora sentía que tenía por obligación sacarlo de las sombras en que se encontraba y devolver a Tony a con sus amigos. Con Steve.

Pero no todo es lo que parece. Eso fue lo que aprendió con el paso de los días.

Él no había conocido realmente al hijo de Howard, pero admitía que siempre le pareció que el hombre vivía tras una máscara para resguardarse de lo que en verdad sentía. Sin embargo, el Tony Stark con el que ahora convivía era más que sonrisas falsas para la prensa y egocentrismo exacerbado, era más que el hombre con un profundo complejo autodestructivo del que todos solían hablar. Incluso era más que el genio y héroe detrás de Iron Man. Este hombre que lo había arrastrado fuera de Wakanda, era demasiado autentico, tanto que lo deslumbraba y lo cohibía de cierta forma. Por un lado, seguía siendo sarcástico y orgulloso, altanero y jodidamente seductor, pero también había notado que se permitía ser más expresivo en todo sentido: si estaba molesto no se preocupaba en ocultarlo o moderarse, simplemente explotaba; si quería reír a carcajada suelta o llorar, lo hacía.

De igual forma, James también era consciente de la naturaleza casi sádica del castaño, una que al parecer siempre se mantuvo oculta y que ahora salía a flote, y prueba de ello era la forma en que probaba sus armas sin importarle los daños colaterales. Además, Bucky no era tonto, sabía por qué Tony no empleaba los códigos de control sobre él: estaba quitándole la excusa de actuar siendo manipulado por alguien más. Aunque aquello no era del todo cierto, pues Tony ejercía cierto control sobre James a través de la culpa y los remordimientos que sabía que el soldado sentía. En realidad ambos lo sabían y a Tony, lejos de causarle algún malestar, parecía divertirle.

James apretó los labios. Por alguna enferma razón, esa nueva oscura actitud le resultaba confusa pero atrayente.

 _«—¿Cuándo se volvió tan… 'frío'? —Le preguntó una noche a Visión mientras recolectaban un mineral blanco con destellos plateados por orden de Tony. Al parecer no había quedado convencido con las pruebas de su nuevo invento y deseaba añadir un componente más. Poco le importaba que aquel elemento fuese radioactivo._

 _En realidad James no esperaba que el androide le respondiera, sin embargo detuvo todo movimiento para mirarlo cuando éste habló._

— _No fue una decisión impulsiva si es lo que está pensando, Sr. Barnes —dijo, extrayendo de la corteza terrestre los fragmentos de aquel mineral gracias a sus poderes—. Hubo ciertos… cambios progresivos y sutiles después de la propuesta de HYDRA. —Bucky enarcó una ceja en busca de una mayor explicación así que permaneció quieto y atento a cada palabra de Visión—. Al Sr. Stark no le gustan las metáforas pero creo que no hay mejor manera de explicarlo, así que pongámoslo así: la señorita Sarkissian abrió la jaula de un tigre cautivo y esperó a que el resto ocurriera solo._

" _¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?" Iba a preguntar James, sin hallar sentido a las palabras del androide, pero éste continuó hablando._

— _El tigre no salió al instante, después de todo, no es sencillo tomando en cuenta su estado habitual de miedo y desconfianza ante un mundo que siempre lo ha sometido. Pero con el paso del tiempo la curiosidad suele ganar terreno, así que el tigre, con cautela, asoma la cabeza fuera de la reja. Él espera el castigo habitual pero éste no llega y al ver que puede ir más allá, comienza a salir despacio, alerta a todo cambio —dijo. Y para ese momento, James tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en el relato._

 _»El condicionamiento al que el tigre está acostumbrado lo obliga a ir y venir de la jaula, sintiéndose incapaz de dejarla por completo pues no conoce nada más allá de esos límites. No conoce la libertad y el miedo todavía lo ata a los barrotes. Pero el tiempo le da seguridad y la seguridad le brinda la osadía para ir cada vez más lejos. Por lo que el tigre aprende a conocer el terreno que pisa, a reconocerse a sí mismo, así como su lugar en la cadena alimenticia, y el miedo queda atrás cuando por fin logra deshacerse de los hábitos pasados para reemplazarlos por la consciencia de su nueva naturaleza, su verdadera naturaleza. De modo que el hombre que hoy conoce, Sr. Barnes, es el verdadero Tony Stark. Es el tigre en su hábitat —concluyó son una sonrisa sutil antes de volver a su trabajo de recolección._

 _James había continuado quieto un poco más, analizando la metáfora. Su mirada se perdió de manera involuntaria en el cielo nocturno mientras resonaba en sus oídos el murmullo de las hojas en aquel bosque apartado donde se hallaban los túneles que proveen el mineral.»_

Aquella noche Visión acertó con la metáfora, pues Tony en verdad se movía dentro de HYDRA como si siempre hubiese pertenecido allí, lucía tranquilo, cómodo, disfrutando de lo que hacía sin siquiera era vigilado o controlado como él alguna vez lo fue. Tony gozaba de privilegios que sólo los altos mandos y los agentes de élite –como la serpiente pelinegra con la que Stark parecía llevarse de maravilla– poseían.

Además, también estaba la actitud altanera y por completo irrespetuosa con la que Tony se dirigía al nuevo Barón Von Strucker. Esa era una de las razones por las que comenzó a sentir autentica curiosidad por el hombre impredecible e indómito, tan brillante como cruel que, al parecer, Tony siempre había sido. Y aunque los remordimientos de saber que en gran medida él había propiciado ese cambio en el castaño –lo cual representaba sin duda una potencial amenaza para el mundo–, se encontró también replanteándose si en verdad era algo incorrecto. Él no le debía nada al mundo, en cambio a Tony… a él le debía más que eso pues había contribuido a « _encerrar al tigre»_ , propinándole quizá los golpes más certeros sin saberlo. Lo justo era que ahora lo acompañara y se asegurara de que nadie más volviera a encarcelarlo. Cuidaría de él y velaría por la felicidad que él mismo había empañado aquel diciembre del 91. Lo haría por saldar su deuda, por honrar la memoria de Howard y María cuya amistad había traicionado. Lo haría por Steve, pues él querría que Tony fuera feliz.

«Steve.» Repitió Bucky en su mente, con los remordimientos arañándole el alma mientras reingresaban al volcán y se dirigían a las habitaciones que Tony ya había adaptado para ellos.

VIERNES los saludó amable, diciéndoles que la cena estaría servida en cuanto Tony lo ordenara.

James observó a Visión desaparecer entre las paredes llevando la nueva creación de Tony al taller mientras el castaño se dirigía al ventanal. James había descubierto que la vista del volcán era la favorita de Tony, pues siempre que podía se detenía a mirar al exterior con aquella sonrisa apacible que le daba un aire encantador.

Él se dejó caer en el cómodo sofá de la sala, exhalando pesadamente.

Cerró los ojos repensando la situación. Era capaz de hacerse una idea clara de lo mucho que su amigo debía estar sufriendo tanto por él como por Tony, a quien el mundo daba por muerto. Casi podía verlo derrumbándose al enterarse de que la Torre se había desplomado arrastrando consigo cientos de casas y edificios y miles de vidas. Le dolía pensar en que al volver a Wakanda seguramente habría deseado hablar con él, desahogarse y liberar aunque fuera un poco el dolor que debía estar matándolo, para encontrarse con que él ya no estaba allí.

Con certeza diría que Steve continuaba buscándolo, y no lo pensaba por vanidad o ego, sino porque él sabía que su amigo se ensimismaba en misiones riesgosas tildadas de imposibles cuando había sentimientos de culpa de por medio. Pondría su mano humana al fuego afirmando que un gran porcentaje de todo lo que hizo Steve por él era porque se culpaba por aquel accidente en el tren más de medio siglo atrás.

Y sí por él, que era su amigo, había enfrentado a Naciones Unidas, no se imaginaba lo que podría hacer por recuperar a Tony.

Soltó un largo suspiro dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Lo correcto sería contactarlo y decirle la verdad, después de todo, Steve había sacrificado muchas cosas –sus posibilidades con Tony entre ellas– por salvarle la vida. No podía ser tan egoísta ni tan miserable. Debía llamarlo y terminar con el infierno que Steve debía estar viviendo.

—Ey, _Robocop_ , deja de dormirte y mueve tu trasero al comedor.

Bucky abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Tony, que ahora le daba la espalda al inmenso cristal para mirarlo a él. Su tono era demandante pero con una cadencia lenta que lo hacía sonar firme y a la vez cautivante. No tenía sentido. Entonces, cuando levantó la vista y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los avellana, por primera vez James no vio en ellos al Tony de Steve, al que actuaba por los demás bajo una máscara de pedantería que lo resguardaba de dolor; vio al tigre del que hablaba Visión.

Pasó saliva con dificultad.

Era la primera vez que contemplaba a Stark siendo consciente de quién era en realidad y de lo que eso representaba, pues ni siquiera cuando le construyó un nuevo brazo o cuando se acercaba para incomodarlo con palabras a veces hirientes y otras tantas insinuantes, se había detenido a mirarlo de verdad. Y ahora que lo hacía, le provocaba sensaciones que había dejado de percibir mucho tiempo atrás.

Tony enarcó una ceja al notar los ojos de James fijos en él. Cruzó los brazos, observándolo, sosteniéndole la mirada, pero había algo distinto en aquella forma de mirarlo; parecía que el soldado debatía consigo mismo sobre algo importante.

Y en efecto, Bucky había tomado una decisión importante: _se quedaría_.

Lo haría, pero no sólo por culpa u obligación, sino porque se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que no sentía cierta fascinación al ver al «tigre» asechando a sus presas. Tony parecía destilar algo que creaba un campo magnético hacia él, la atracción que comenzaba a sentir era impresionante y placentera.

 _«Lo siento, Steve, pero tu Tony sí murió en aquella explosión.»_ Se dijo sin lamentar realmente aquello –aunque deseaba hacerlo–. Levantó su cuerpo del sillón, poniendo una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba al castaño.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué tal van viendo? Se ven insinuaciones de un WinterIron (emocionada al cien porque es su pareja culposa). ¿Les agrada esta pareja?, ¿Qué piensan de la historia? A Sya y a mí nos encanta saber qué piensan. Agradezco que hayan leído.

Y agradezco a Sya por siempre acompañarme. La adoro, es mi bello Panquecito.

Besos de fresas.

Cadiie Mustang.


	5. Sombras enigmáticas

**N/A:¡Buenas mundito!~**

De verdad, se los digo desde el fondo de mi corazón, ¡Gracias! A Sya y a mí nos encanta que les guste la historia. Y todos esos Fav, Follows y hermosos reviews son un importante motor para nosotras, porque sabemos que hay alguien afuera que lo lee.

 **Advertencias:** Más sorpresas (?). Capítulo largo. Drama y acción.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Avengers pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

Sombras enigmáticas

–

La tormenta caía incesante afuera. Los árboles se movían furiosos por el viento y el sonido de sus ramas chocando así como las gotas golpeando el cristal era lo único que se escuchaba al interior de la vieja casa a la que Pepper se había mudado, situada en un lugar apartado y completamente verde al sur de Luisiana. Estaba acostumbrada a la vida llena de lujos, pero si quería pasar desapercibida, tenía que bajar el perfil por un tiempo.

—¿Has encontrado más documentos a su nombre? —La voz de Steve sonaba cansada pero su vista seguía fija en los papeles que la rubia le tendía.

Desde que Pepper lo llamó aquella tarde semanas atrás, había tomado el jet para volver por ella y entender mejor la situación que de manera muy somera le había contado por teléfono; no obstante, la chica le había dicho que no podían permanecer cerca de Nueva York, pues levantarían sospechas, de modo que tendrían que apartarse lo suficiente pero sin tener que dejar el país. Así que habían llegado a esa casa retirada de las ciudades y cada tercer día la visitaba para observar cómo iba la investigación en torno a la misteriosa muerte de Tony y la caída de Industrias Stark.

—Sí. No sólo se trata de la mansión en Malibú. La casa en Brasil y el departamento en Alemania, también tienen títulos de traspaso a su nombre. El resto de las propiedades están a nombres de otros más, pero no recuerdo que alguno de ellos figurara en como candidatos para adquirirlas. Aunque sólo el contrato de Malibú tiene la firma de Tony —explicó, afligida pero convencida de lo que decía—. En cuanto a Collins, lo he estado investigando desde que salí de NY. Se supone que el hombre es austriaco, graduado en leyes por la Universidad de Viena, pero fuera de los datos comunes no hay nada. No tiene historial médico, crediticio, ni familia o amigos que me permitan llegar a él y el lugar de residencia que figura en los documentos es la dirección de un parque. Es obvio que se trata de una identidad falsa y quien sea que esté detrás de ella tiene que ver con la disolución de Industrias Stark y muy seguramente con… —Steve la vio dudar y bajar la mirada—. Con la explosión. —Ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo; Pepper veía uno a uno los documentos que había recolectado hasta ese momento—. Lo siento, Steve, Los Vengadores no tienen más recursos… ¡Sin tan sólo lo hubiese notado antes! —se reprendió, cubriendo su rostros con ambas manos.

Steve colocó una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto que trataba de reconfortarla, pero él se sentía igual de devastado. Era como si alguien quisiera hacer desaparecer todo lo que un día forjó Tony. Y eso le daba miedo. Tenía terror que en algún momento, todo con respecto a Tony Stark desapareciera por completo, como si jamás hubiese existido…, como si él se hubiese enamorado de una ilusión.

—Le llevaré estos documentos a Nat, ella sabrá por dónde comenzar a investigar. —Tomó las hojas tratando de ocultar su incertidumbre y sus temores.

Pepper asintió dando por terminada la visita, pero justo en ese momento un relámpago cruzó el cielo seguido de un potente trueno que los hizo estremecer; un rayo había caído a un costado de la casa. Sin embargo, lo que aumentó la tensión fue el estruendo de la puerta de la entrada al abrirse. Happy se puso en posición defensiva, mientras Pepper se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba sentada. Steve permaneció sentado, sabiendo ya de lo que se trataba, así que no se sorprendió cuando llegó a la sala un mojado y confundido rubio empuñando su poderoso martillo.

Pepper y Happy se relajaron de inmediato mientras el asgardiano se acercaba a ellos. Steve se levantó para saludarlo, y aunque le alegraba ver a su amigo de vuelta no tenía ni los ánimos y ni la fuerza para explicar lo sucedido a lo largo del último año.

—Capitán —saludó, estrechando a Steve sin importarle que lo mojado de su ropa humedeciera la del soldado—, es un gusto volver a verte. Ha sido un largo tiempo lejos de ustedes, mis amigos —dijo al separarse—. Ha habido problemas en Asgard pero Heimdall ha detectado una serie de anomalías en Midgard y supuse que necesitaban ayuda.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste —suspiró Steve.

—Cosas no muy agradables según veo. Pero podrías comenzar explicándome dónde están el resto de Los Vengadores y por qué nuestro hogar está en escombros. —En la voz de Thor, Steve pudo detectar la melancolía y el coraje que el hecho de que la torre estuviese destruida le provocaban. Y no era para menos, el tiempo que había estado viviendo formalmente en Midgard lo había pasado entre la torre de Los Vengadores y la casa de Jane.

Thor se había habituado a compartir el espacio con sus compañeros de batallas, así como a entrenar con Hulk, al carácter de Natasha y a las constantes fricciones entre Tony y el Capitán. Thor se sentía en casa dentro de aquella torre y llegar con la esperanza de verlos sólo para encontrarse con un montón de escombros a mitad de una ciudad destruida había desatado no sólo su preocupación sino también su coraje. Incluso sus ganas de visitar a Jane se habían esfumado.

Quería explicaciones y las quería ya.

Steve se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Definitivamente no podía sostenerle la mirada a Thor aunque lo intentara; «Su hogar.» Así había llamado el asgardiano a la torre. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que él mismo había contribuido a destruir ese hogar?

Se escuchó un sonido sordo y todos miraron hacia el techo, mismo que temblaba ante cada rayo y trueno que caía cerca. Pepper juntó sus manos, como implorando que aquella casita aguantara un poco más, sólo lo suficiente hasta que se esclareciera el asunto de Industrias Stark; pero el clima no parecía estar de su lado.

—Es una historia larga, y por lo que veo, este lugar no va a durar mucho —dijo Steve observando ya muchas goteras en diferentes sitios—. Iremos a un refugio más seguro. Pepper, Happy, será mejor que ustedes también nos acompañen.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde iremos, Steve? No podemos alejarnos demasiado, ellos sospecharán. —Pepper se veía alterada, y no era para menos, su vida había venido en picada en poco tiempo.

—No te preocupes. Iremos Wakanda, ahí están el resto de los Vengadores —respondió, recogiendo el resto de los papeles, colocándolos en cajas y llamando al piloto automático del helicóptero para que se acercase lo más posible a ellos—. Estoy seguro que estarán felices de verte, Thor.

Todos se apresuraron para partir lo antes posible del lugar, la tormenta se había intensificado gracias a la presencia del Dios del Trueno. Con rapidez, subieron a la nave, se acomodaron en sus lugares y pusieron marcha rumbo a Wakanda. Thor iba afuera del helicóptero dejándose llevar por la fuerza de Mjölnir, su propio medio de transporte. Steve sonrió al percatarse que había cosas que nunca cambiaban a pesar de los años…, eso quería que hubiese pasado con su relación con Tony, pues habría sido más llevadero tenerlo lejos y saber que estaba vivo a no tenerlo más.

Happy abrazaba con fuerza a Pepper para que la turbulencia no la desestabilizara de su lugar; realmente consideraría después de averiguar todo, darse unas merecidas vacaciones lejos del caos que eran los héroes y los villanos.

—Sujétense bien —pidió Steve a los dos pasajeros a bordo, intentando no estrellarse contra los obstáculos que el inclemente tiempo le presentaba. El viaje hasta Wakanda iba a ser largo, así que puso todo su empeño por superar la tormenta hasta que Thor, haciendo uso de su martillo, partió la tormenta en dos, intentando con ello menguar el mal tiempo y que el viaje fuera más sencillo para todos.

Steve sonrió, no se le había ocurrido aquello, pues ante todo, su amigo era el Dios del Trueno, él tenía la capacidad de controlar muchos de los rayos que se interponían en la ruta del jet.

Un par de horas pasaron antes que el clima se tranquilizara y todo estuviera en calma, de modo que Steve se permitió relajarse un poco. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de observar a lo lejos la selva de Wakanda y cómo ésta les proporcionaba una cálida bienvenida con un su clima tropical.

—Genial, vacaciones en la playa —dijo Happy con una sonrisa en su rostro. Miró por la ventana toda la flora que decoraba y resaltaba la belleza de la selva—. Saben, al jefe le hubiera gustado este lugar.

La escasa sonrisa que había recuperado Steve ante la llegada de Thor se desvaneció al escuchar a quien era uno de los allegados de Tony. Happy tenía razón, ya que desde el primer día que llegó a Wakanda hace poco más de un año, pensó lo mismo que él; a Tony le encantaría ese clima, esa vista y ese aislamiento social que tanto le gustaba de vez en cuando para despejarse de su vida cotidiana. Sintió un escozor en el pecho, justo donde está el corazón; aún dolía pensar en aquellos momentos inexistentes que, algún día, pensó compartir con Stark.

Escuchó claramente como Pepper dio un golpe en las costillas a Happy; un quejido callado llegó a sus oídos y supo que todo su cuerpo habló para que ellos se percataran de su lamentable situación. No pretendía dar lástima, era algo que nunca se perdonaría; no podía empañar así la memoria de Tony.

«En su memoria.» Se repitió mentalmente.

Qué horrible sonaba eso, qué vacío le provocaba.

En definitiva no comprendía por qué aún no se había derrumbado; con Tony muerto y Bucky recapturado por HYDRA era suficiente para dejarse caer y no levantarse jamás. De hecho, él no quería levantarse. Pero era algo que Tony nunca le permitiría. Él nunca se había rendido, siempre encontraba alguna forma de sobrellevar la situación, alargarla en lo que encontraba una solución a ello. Y tal vez era lo que él estaba haciendo hasta ese momento, pero ya había tomado una decisión: una vez que encontraran a Bucky, iba a pedirle a T'Challa que le permitiera permanecer también en una capsula criogénica al igual que su amigo, para ser despertado sólo en caso de necesitarlo.

Después de todo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr vivir en un mundo sin Tony, el castaño le había dado una razón y un por qué a su existencia en esta nueva época. Tony era lo que lo hacía fuerte y sin él allí no tenía ánimos para levantarse cada día, prefería dormir para verlo y besarlo en sus fantasías, soñando con algo que nunca se haría realidad…

Y Steve era consciente de que su decisión representaba quedarse muerto en vida y que ello, era un vil acto de cobardía y egoísmo, pero no dejaría de lado su deber con las personas, se mantendría ahí para proteger el mundo por el que Tony se había sacrificado tantas veces.

A los pocos minutos, el jet aterrizó de forma lenta y precisa, sin ningún percance que reportar; cuando las compuertas se abrieron, Wanda, T'Challa y Scott ya estaban esperándolos en el hangar. Éstos últimos miraban a Thor con una mezcla de sorpresa y asombro que le sacó una sonrisa a Steve; en verdad que el dios era alguien imponente. Y por su parte, él les correspondía el saludo con una cálida sonrisa de felicidad.

Pepper y Happy bajaron también, mirando a su alrededor con cautela, pero impresionados por todo lo que tenían a su alcance. Aunque era Happy quien más disfrutaba del paisaje, pues Virginia tenía la cabeza en otro mundo, uno lleno de incógnitas y preocupaciones.

Steve presentó sin muchas formalidades a Thor y al resto, aunque Scott no dejaba de parlotear y tocar los brazos del dios, diciendo entre frases incoherentes que eso debían ser esteroides, pues él, ni haciendo ejercicio toda una vida obtendría esos músculos, provocando con sus comentarios las risas del resto. T'Challa simplemente estrechó su mano en un saludo cordial, sin resultar invasivo como lo eran los que aún no conocían al Asgardiano.

Por su parte, él sonreía y hablaba pero a Steve no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas ansiosas que Thor lanzaba hacia el interior de la mansión, como si esperara a que alguien saliera. También notó a la perfección la tensión entre Wanda y Pepper, ninguna decía nada pero su manera de mirarse le indicaba que era momento de entrar e iniciar un tema de conversación o la situación se complicaría. Y Pepper tenía todas las de perder.

—Vayamos dentro, el resto del equipo espera —comentó, colocándose de forma estratégica entre ambas mujeres.

Cruzaron la entrada y la estancia, aunque ese tiempo le pareció eterno al Dios del Trueno, y eso que estaba adaptado a vivir en lugares así de amplios e incluso más. Pero comenzaba a desesperarse al no tener respuesta a sus preguntas, le picaba su nuca, y definitivamente aquella sensación de desasosiego que llenaba su cuerpo no era buena; podía ver la tensión que había en el ambiente. Necesitaba saber qué diablos estaba ocurriendo y por qué el Capitán parecía tan distante y evasivo.

—¡Ey! ¡Miren quien vino de visita! —Celebró Clint saliendo del estudio en que se encontraba y casi al instante Natasha le secundó haciendo acto de presencia.

—Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta —dijo la pelirroja, acercándose para saludar a Thor. Éste le correspondió el gesto, sintiéndose en casa de nuevo. Pero faltaba alguien, la familia estaba incompleta. Sin quererlo su mirada cambió y se desvió por sobre el hombro de Natasha, tratado de vislumbrar si había alguien más en el estudio de donde ambos ex−espías habían salido.

—¿Dónde está Tony? —Preguntó sin rodeos, sin poder contener su ansiedad—. ¿Y Visión? ¿Salieron a alguna misión? ¿Van a reconstruir la torre?

El silencio fue su única respuesta. Vio como las miradas de todos buscaron enfocarse en todo menos en él y eso le molestó mucho, aquella conducta evasiva y reticente que mostraban desde que llegó le desagradaba mucho; él consideraba que era una deshonra para el honor de cualquier ser viviente.

Steve tembló ante el nombre de Tony en boca de otro; mordió su labio, con bastante fuerza para evitar maldecir y se preguntó por qué debía revivir una y otra vez la ausencia del castaño. Realmente la vida le recordaba a cada instante lo que era estar sin él. Respiró hondo, carraspeando un poco para atraer la atención de Thor hacia él, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, alguien lo interrumpió súbitamente.

—Tony Stark está muerto. —Wanda fue la única en no titubear para darle una respuesta. Aunque la mirada entre furiosa y sorprendida que le lanzó el dios, hizo que deseara no haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. Encogió sus hombros y agachó el rostro, ocultándose de su osadía.

—¡Por los Nueve Mundos! —Bramó colérico; su ceño se frunció y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Automáticamente su mirada se dirigió hacia Steve. ¡Él era el líder!, ¿Cómo había permitido que pasara?, ¿Cómo es que si ya lo sabía se había mantenido callado todo el trayecto? De dos grandes zancadas se colocó enfrente del Capitán, encarándolo mientras de forma inconsciente elevaba a Mjölnir. De pronto, todo el júbilo que sentía por ver nuevamente a sus amigos, se había esfumado.

—Thor. —Intentó mediar Natasha alzando un brazo para proteger a Steve, pero el dios no estaba escuchando.

—¿¡Desde cuándo!? ¿En qué batalla y contra qué enemigo lo perdimos? —Su voz destilaba un enojo que ninguno de ellos había presenciado antes y su mirada…, su mirada parecía estar cargada de tantas emociones que era difícil descifrarlas todas, aunque lo que prevalecía era la tristeza y el enojo—. ¡Somos Vengadores! ¿¡Quién debe pagar por su muerte!?

No podía creer que Tony Stark estuviera muerto, era el mortal más brillante e intrépido que conocía; simplemente no concebía lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Yo —se adjudicó Steve, sacando a Thor de sus pensamientos, mirándolo sin comprender—. Tony está muerto por mi culpa. —El Dios del Trueno apretaba tan fuerte a Mjölnir que las venas en sus manos sobresalían, pero aun así estaba estático, esperando a una mayor explicación de su parte—. Peleamos hace meses y…

—¿Pelear? —Intervino Scott sin pensar—. ¡Hombre, eso era prácticamente una guerra! ¡Casi hacen que nos matemos entre todos!

Thor casi gruñía en busca de una explicación y volteó a ver a todos, contemplando los rostros que ponían ante los recuerdos de aquella fatídica pelea. Lang supo que debía permanecer callado si no quería ser golpeado por el imponente martillo que sostenía ese personaje fuera de serie.

—Hubo una división en el equipo —se apresuró a explicar Natasha, intentando aminorar los deseos de pelea de Thor—. Todo comenzó con los Acuerdos de Sokovia y la premisa de que Los Vengadores debíamos ser controlados por un órgano superior, pero pasaron una serie de cosas que…

Thor negó con la cabeza, estaba confundido por tantas ideas; ¿De qué diablos hablaban?

—¿¡Cómo pasó!? —insistió, y su potente voz resonó tan fuerte que por un momento nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Y es que a Thor no le interesaban las discusiones que pudiesen haber tenido; él mismo había discutido con Tony con respecto a Ultrón, pero jamás se hubiera atrevido a lastimar a alguno de sus compañeros, mucho menos a Tony. Ese hombre era un enigma, un caos, pero había creado a Visión y eso le había demostrado, que una mente caótica también es capaz de crear cosas impresionantemente benignas y maravillosas.

—La torre explotó y él estaba dentro —dijo la pelirroja como vana explicación a lo que Thor quería saber.

—¿Y dónde estaban ustedes?

 _Touché._

Justo en los sentimientos de culpa.

—Aquí, en Wakanda. Quejándonos porque por esos estúpidos Acuerdos nos habían encerrado en prisión a todos, menos a Stark, que fue el primero en firmarlos. —Fue la voz de Clint la que contestó. No lo miraba, se limitaba a observar por la ventana y tratar de evadir lo mal que aquello le hacía sentir—. Steve nos sacó de allí y… —suspiró, frotando su mano por su rostro—. Ninguno pensó que algo podría pasarle estando solo. ¡Es Iron Man!... O lo era —se corrigió con pesar—. Cuando nos enteramos era demasiado tarde.

Tal vez fue la propia tensión del momento o el ensimismamiento que la situación provocaba en cada uno, pero ni siquiera el propio Steve vio venir el potente movimiento en el que Mjölnir chocó contra su rostro, arrojándolo a varios metros de distancia fuera de la mansión, quebrando una escultura y el cristal de uno de los ventanales antes de caer en la húmeda tierra de la selva entre hojas secas y ramas.

El sabor a sangre se impregnó en su boca y al pasar su mano por sus labios el rastro escarlata se quedó entre sus dedos; el dolor del golpe le hacía sentirse mareado y confuso. Quizás imaginó que algo así sucedería pero con Banner, y transformado en Hulk, claro. Después de todo, Bruce siempre había dicho que Tony era lo más cercano a un mejor amigo, aunque más engreído y sin sentido común. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que Thor reaccionara de aquella forma en una situación así.

 _Demasiado sospechoso._

Escuchó las voces de sus compañeros discutiendo dentro de la mansión. Natasha sonaba alterada y Wanda, al parecer, había utilizado sus poderes en un intento –fallido– por contener a Thor; pero el dios, en un arranque de ira, la había arrojado lejos y eso había desatado la molestia de Clint. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de parar el mareo y concentrarse, sin embargo, apenas estaba apoyándose de un árbol para ponerse en pie, cuando una mano lo tomó por el cuello con firmeza, azotando su espalda contra el tronco.

Steve ahogó un jadeó y más por instinto que por raciocinio, elevó su rodilla para golpear el estómago del dios. El suero no le daba la fuerza del asgardiano, pero al menos lograba que éste resintiera los golpes. Unas inmensas ganas por pelear, que no supo de dónde vinieron, se apoderaron de él y a ese golpe le siguió otro, con el puño cerrado contra el rostro del dios, descargando una ira incontrolable. El aire comenzaba a hacerle falta, y no estaba dispuesto a perecer en manos de quien había sido su compañero de batalla. Con un certero puñetazo, logró que Thor lo soltara, inhalando todo el aire que le era posible para recuperarse.

Thor estaba aturdido por los golpes consecutivos y soltó su martillo, quizá porque el Capitán no tenía su escudo –ante todo era un hombre de honor, y si el contrincante no usaba un arma, él tampoco lo haría–, y lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba atacando con toda su fuerza al que era el líder de Los Vengadores. Mientras, Steve sentía una increíble liberación al descargar su furia contenida por todo lo ocurrido, aunque Thor no tuviese nada que ver con ello. Jamás esperó que sus golpes hicieran sangrar al dios, no tenía intención de herirlo, pero ambos continuaban peleando como si se tratara de una especie de catarsis.

—Lo mataste —murmuró Thor con un gruñido entre dientes, denotando su coraje con cada palabra y cada golpe. Su nariz estaba rota y su labio superior sangraba de forma prominente pero eso no lo detuvo—. ¡Sabías lo mucho que solía afectarse con este tipo de situaciones, lo viste por ti mismo en Sokovia!, ¡Debiste estar ahí para él! —Sus acusaciones iban seguidas de puños cerrados estrellándose contra el rostro del soldado, quien esquivaba los que podía y contestaba cómo mejor sabía por sus años en la guerra.

Pero el Dios del Trueno tenía razón, y cuando Steve trastabilló con una raíz y chocó de espaldas contra un enorme cedro, supo que había llegado a su límite.

—Lo siento —musitó dejándose caer al suelo, bastante cansado por el intercambio de golpes con el otro y por su actual delicado estado mental; tal parece que se le hacía costumbre eso de pelear con amigos y perder a personas amadas. Secó sin ganas el hilo de sangre que corría por la comisura de su boca, jadeando en el proceso de tranquilizar su respiración.

—No. No pienso perdonarte nunca, traidor. —La voz de Thor era helada, fría. Caló dentro del corazón de Steve al escucharle de esa forma. Con esfuerzo, se irguió sólo para ver cómo agitaba su martillo y éste salía volando, desapareciendo entre los rayos de sol.

.

. »« .

.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —preguntó el Barón. En una mano sostenía una copa de tibio Glühwein mientras miraba con detenimiento la nueva arma que Tony había creado; sabía que a pesar de los dolores de cabeza y constantes fricciones con él, era una buena decisión tenerlo de su lado. Una muy útil decisión.

—No hay rastro de él —musitó Viper, con la vista fija en él a pesar de que había algo en Wegner que le causaba miedo y aquella sensación no le gustaba. Ni siquiera el verdadero varón tenía aquellos arranques incontrolables de ira como los que tenía su hijo, además, también estaba «ese detalle» que lo hacía completamente letal.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó, rompiendo entre sus dedos la copa, sin importarle que los cristales se enterraran en su piel ni el ardor del alcohol le provocaba en la herida—. Repite eso —ordenó, avanzando hacia ella con los trozos de cristal aún incrustados en su mano sangrante.

Viper se mantuvo quieta, sin retroceder aunque su sentido común le decía que lo hiciera.

—No hay rastros de Hulk —repitió, tratando de mantenerse firme cuando aquella mano ensangrentada y llena de vidrios rotos se cerró sobre su garganta.

—Estás resultando demasiado inútil para cumplir tus misiones, Ophelia —dijo, apretando más el agarre en su cuello, levantándola del suelo. Viper apretó los puños evitando a toda costa hacer algún ademan para deshacer el gesto que comenzaba a asfixiarla; sabía que cualquier muestra de resistencia sería castigada de la peor forma. Las cicatrices en su espalda eran prueba de eso—. Tardaste casi un año en traer a Stark aquí, ¿¡Y ahora resulta que no puedes encontrar a un enorme monstruo verde!? —Terminó gritando.

El oxígeno en sus pulmones estaba terminándose, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y cuando creyó que iba a perder el conocimiento, algo la aparató de la mano del Barón. Comenzó a toser, llevándose una mano al cuello por reflejo, sintiendo la sangre emanar por las múltiples cortadas. Sin embargo, reconoció a la perfección la piel roja de quien la había salvado. ¿Qué hacía el androide de Anthony ahí?

Escuchó la voz de Tony y la de Wegner; estaban discutiendo –para variar–, pero no logró comprender a cabalidad de lo que hablaban, pues Visión la sacó de allí, aunque un súbito escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver –y sentir– como atravesaban la pared para marcharse.

—¿En verdad fuiste tan estúpido como para enviarla sola a buscar a Hulk? —El tono del castaño era tranquilo, como burlándose de las decisiones que tomaba Wegner, lo cual no hacía más que enfurecer más al Barón.

—¡Es una de las mejores agentes!

Tony enarcó una ceja. ¿De verdad ése era su argumento?

Wegner pareció reaccionar al ser consciente de la mirada escéptica del castaño. ¡Él era Wegner von Strucker! ¡No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie!

—Estamos hablando de Hulk —prosiguió Tony—; ni cien de tus mejores agentes podrían contenerlo. —Y vaya que él lo sabía. Aun recordaba aquella batalla años atrás por culpa de Wanda, así como la patética forma en que su Iron Buster y Verónica habían fallado—. No vas a encontrar a Banner. Si en algo es bueno, aparte de aplastar cosas, es en ocultarse. Sabe cómo eliminar todo rastro o evidencia de su presencia. Ni Romanov ni VIERNES han logrado encontrarlo, y de verdad se han esmerado en hacerlo.

—¡Quiero a Hulk! —Gruñó Wegner—. Quien tenga a Hulk, tiene la batalla asegurada y si no está de mi lado, lo quiero muerto.

Tony rodó los ojos. ¿En verdad ése era el líder de HYDRA? ¿Un tipo lleno de planes ambiciosos a corto plazo sin un sustento real? Parecía un niño haciendo la rabieta por aquella paleta que sus padres no querían comprarle.

—Hulk no vendrá con HYDRA por las buenas y por las malas tú tienes las de perder —determinó, mirando cómo Wegner apretaba los puños y sus venas resaltaban en ellos de forma anormal—. Si Viper lo hubiera encontrado, ya estaría muerta. Y tú, estarías aquí, sin información y sin tu mejor agente.

El Barón golpeó con fuerza el estante a su costado, perforándolo y destrozándolo con tan solo un par de golpes. Su fuerza no era normal y Tony no lo pasó por alto. Ahora comprendía por qué ningún miembro de HYDRA se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos; era terriblemente inestable y peligroso. Pero era el hijo del Barón, «el heredero de la corona», no podían contradecirlo. Él era la cabeza principal de HYDRA y esa certeza no estaba en discusión.

—Quiero un arma capaz de detener a Hulk —ordenó. La mandíbula le temblaba del coraje y las palabras salieron forzadas en un siseo casi incomprensible—. Vas a crear algo que pueda detenerlo y vas a encontrarlo. Yo mismo me encargaré del resto.

Y tras decir aquello salió de la estancia, golpeando todo a su paso en un despliegue de furia.

Tony miró los destrozos a su alrededor, los puños marcados en las paredes y la sangre en la alfombra, distinguiéndose con facilidad debido a los tonos arena de la misma. Ese hombre no era común, a simple vista podría decir que poseía el suero del súper soldado al igual que Steve –bufó molesto ante la súbita debilidad que ese maldito nombre le seguía provocando–, aunque a Rogers jamás lo había visto haciendo tan imperiosa demostración de su poder. Sí, el hombre había detenido un helicóptero con sus manos, pero jamás lo vio emplearlo de forma tan… letal.

Esa posibilidad lo hizo sonreír. ¿Cómo sería Rogers fuera de su faceta de buen samaritano? Aquello sonaba jodidamente divertido, tentador…

Pero _ese_ Rogers estaba en el pasado y allí iba a quedarse. No tenía intenciones de mirar atrás, él ya no era el mismo y no iba a retroceder ni un paso por el hombre que lo había traicionado en tantos sentidos.

Salió de la habitación, escuchando a lo lejos los gritos coléricos de Wegner exigiendo ver a los prisioneros que mantenían encerrados. Y Tony no necesitó de su intelecto superior para saber que iba a descargar su enojo y frustración con ellos.

Cuando Tony ingresó a su piso, lo primero que vio fue a Visión curando las heridas de Viper, la cara de incomodidad de la pelinegra que no parecía habituada a esos cuidados y la mirada de pocos amigos de Barnes, que los miraba al otro lado de la sala como si se trataran de una peste.

—¿Y te atreviste a hablarme de libertad cuando tú misma eres la esclava aterrorizada de ese imbécil? —Se quejó, llamando la atención de la chica. Ella hizo al ademan de apartarse de Visión y mostrarse firme, pero el androide no se lo permitió.

—Es el líder de HYDRA. —Fue su escueta respuesta.

Desde que tenía memoria había vivido para servir a la organización, creía en ella y disfrutaba lo que hacía, por enfermo que pudiera resultarle al mundo. Pero también era cierto que el rumbo que HYDRA estaba tomando bajo el mandato de Wegner era mucho más restrictivo e impulsivo de lo que fue con el padre de éste, con Alexander Pierce o el mismo Cráneo Rojo. Ellos tenían un ideal en mente y un plan a largo plazo que los condujera al triunfo; Wegner no era tan paciente y el poder físico y factico que poseía sólo contribuía a hacerlo más autoritario y sádico de lo que sus seguidores estaban acostumbrados: más de uno había sido literalmente destrozado con sus propias manos, a veces incluso por nimiedades.

Vio como Tony alzó sus hombros, mostrando un rostro de indiferencia ante lo que ella decía. Enterró sus uñas en sus brazos, conteniendo un temor que sentía desde hace tiempo hacia su líder. Todo resultaba más difícil ahora, más ahora que tenían a Anthony Stark de su lado, aunque presentía que podía confiar en él.

—Quiere a Hulk —continuó ella—. Y nadie va a sacarle esa idea de la cabeza; lo mismo pasó cuando dijo que te quería a ti en las filas de HYDRA.

—¿Y cuál fue tu castigo por mi demora? —contraatacó Tony. Ophelia se mordió los labios pero no desvió la mirada. Había pasado más de un año de eso y seguía recordando aquella tortura con una nitidez aterradora. Tony comprendió que la pelinegra no hablaría de ello, así que retomó la palabra—. Quiere algo capaz de contener a Banner y cree que él mismo puede hacerse cargo del resto —ironizó, recargándose en el ventanal con los brazos cruzados—. Pero no es una idea tan alocada tomando en cuenta la monstruosa fuerza que posee… ¿Cómo la obtuvo? —preguntó directamente, sin más rodeos.

Viper suspiró. Se sentía cansada y adolorida, no quería continuar esa conversación pero se descubrió a sí misma haciéndolo.

—Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que hicieron con él, pero no es un secreto que fue voluntario para un sinfín de experimentos, no sólo con réplicas del suero de Erskine, también con otro tipo de… _métodos_ que le permitieran incrementar su fuerza. Su poder es incluso más grande que el de Cráneo Rojo.

Tony bufó molesto, arrugó su entrecejo y apretó sus labios. Al parecer su libertad iba a seguir costándole esfuerzos. Tenía que hacer algo pronto.

.

. »« .

.

La noche había llegado demasiado tarde a Wakanda; ese día le supo eterno a Steve, casi tanto como cuando se enteró que la Torre de Los Vengadores había explotado. Las emociones aún se encontraban a flor de piel y aún podía sentir el martillo de Thor dándole un muy merecido golpe en la mejilla. No se quejaba y por el contrario, pensaba que aquel era un castigo bastante benigno para cumplir por completo su penitencia. Sobó con la mano izquierda su pómulo, sintiendo un poco de dolor en la zona afectada; gracias al suero del súper soldado aquellos golpes pasaban a sanarse en un par de horas, pero tal parecía que ése era uno de los más fuertes que había recibido. De una forma literal, claro, ya que los golpes de la vida eran aún más dolorosos.

Salió de su habitación secándose el cabello, pues había tomado una ducha recientemente, y caminó directo a la cocina a servirse algo de cenar. Eran cerca de la una de la mañana, pero eso a su estómago no le importó; su alimentación últimamente no había sido la mejor y debía de aprovechar su breve estancia en Wakanda para nutrirse de forma correcta cada que su cuerpo lo pidiera.

Al bajar y entrar al desayunador, observó algunos de emparedados de maní con mermelada de frambuesa sobre éste. Sonrió involuntariamente por aquel gesto, estaba seguro que el detalle se lo debía a Wanda. Agradeció en pensamiento a la chica y se dispuso a preparar un café. Esperó un par de minutos a que la cafetera estuviese lista y sirvió un poco en una taza grande. Con esmero, limpiaba el lugar y casi tiraba las sobras a la tarja de la cocina, esperando obviamente que Tony llegara y regañara a todos en el lugar, haciendo con su rostro aquel mohín que tanto le encantaba.

Algunas viejas mañas nunca se quitaban, por mucho que ya no exista motivo para hacerlas.

Con una larga exhalación y un movimiento quizá demasiado brusco, aventó las sobras al cesto de basura y se llevó su taza así como los emparedados hasta la pequeña terraza que se encontraba justo a un costado de la sala.

La noche era hermosa; observó las estrellas que brillaban con intensidad en el cielo, las mismas que, juraba, jamás podría contemplar en Nueva York. Sorbió un poco de café y lo saboreó en su boca.

 _Amargo_. Demasiado amargo. Justo como se sentía su corazón.

Le faltaba azúcar.

Tomó un emparedado y lo mordió. Éste sabía muy dulce, pero con el fuerte sabor del café se compensaba aquello, dejándole al final una sensación equilibrada que agradaba a su paladar. Terminó de comer todo debido al gran apetito que sentía en ese momento y sonrió triste por ello al darse cuenta de que había continuado la secuencia de sabores hasta concluir. Hasta la comida le hacía comprender que Tony y él eran como dos sabores opuestos y que probándolos por separado y en exceso hacían demasiado mal; pero juntos…, juntos podían formar un sabor único, diferente y exquisito…

Lástima que el sabor a café de su vida se había esfumado para siempre, mucho antes de intentar probar.

—¿No puedes dormir?

La voz gruesa y varonil que provenía de la sala le tensó. Hacía casi un siglo desde que no se consideraba un debilucho, pero definitivamente en ese momento no se hallaba en los mejores términos con aquella persona. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento había regresado.

—No, aunque no suelo dormir mucho comúnmente —respondió sincero, continuando con el rostro hacia el frente, mirando la oscura selva de Wakanda—. ¿Y tú, no has logrado conciliar el sueño?

—¿Cómo podría después de enterarme de todo lo que pasó?

Thor entró a la terraza. Estaba vestido como civil, lejos de aquella ropa vikinga que solía llevar. Parecía que él también había tomado un baño, aunque no estaba seguro que fuera en las instalaciones de la mansión; seguramente había estado con Jane. Steve vio como Thor recargaba los brazos sobre la barda que los separaba de caer a las cataratas, manteniendo una distancia prudente de él y en parte, lo agradecía.

El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos durante un tiempo; momentos suficientes para pensar en sus acciones y en lo que dirían después de eso. Steve simplemente ya no podía denominar como «arrepentimiento» a lo que sentía por haber abandonado a Tony –pues iba más allá–, por separar a la familia y no haber sido claro con Thor desde un inicio. Quería pedir perdón por ello. Lo necesitaba; y para ello, comenzaría por hacer las cosas de la manera correcta.

—Bucky mató a sus padres. Lo sabía y no se lo dije; estaba demasiado ocupado diciéndome que si no lo sabía estaríamos bien. Fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para no notar que estaba traicionando su confianza —dijo Steve, hablando del tema por primera vez—. Jamás quise lastimarlo, mi única intención era protegerlo…, mantenerlo a mi lado siendo un maldito egoísta; pero terminé arruinándolo todo.

Thor se mantuvo callado, completamente de acuerdo con esas palabras, pero consciente de que no podían seguir llorando sobre los escombros; debían continuar viviendo, luchando por el mundo y honrando el recuerdo de Tony Stark como mejor pudieran. Aunque aquello fuera un martirio.

Miró el cielo nocturno, sabiendo que más allá de él se encontraban los Nueve Mundos y cientos de miles de estrellas más de las que contemplaba en ese momento. Se dijo que al final la vida es como el firmamento: compuesto de una infinidad de detalles, de los cuales sólo somos capaces de contemplar unos cuantos, de disfrutar unos pocos y de recordar la minoría. Pero esos momentos, esos recuerdos, son los que le dan sentido a la vida misma, los que hacen que valga cada día.

—Es cierto —admitió Thor—, pudiste hacer la diferencia. Pero debemos levantarnos y continuar. No podemos vivir lamentándonos por el pasado. Él no querría eso para ti sin importar cómo hayan sucedido las cosas, después de todo, él te amaba.

Automáticamente, Steve clavó su mirada en él. ¿Entonces era verdad?, ¿Thor también lo sabía?, ¿Cómo es que él nunca se dio cuenta? Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente traduciéndose en un par de ojos acuosos, una mirada rota y unos labios apretados.

Pudo haber sido feliz a su lado.

Pudo haberlo tenido todo.

Pudo haberlo tenido a él.

Steve se contuvo al notar que el plato que sostenía se cuarteaba entre sus manos, así que aspiró en un intento de relajarse, por mucho que aquellas palabras calaran hondo en él. Cerró los ojos con pesar; cómo dolía el «hubiera» y sus infinitas posibilidades. Era demasiado imbécil como para haberlo notado.

Pero entonces notó algo que había pasado antes por alto: la mirada de Thor. El dios rubio parecía tan decaído como él mismo, igual de abatido y vacío ante la noticia. No es que al resto no le hubiese afectado, pero veía en Thor el mismo dolor que sabía que él transmitía a los demás. Además, el reproche en su voz, la forma en que lucía al llegar a Luisiana, su ansiedad en Wakanda y la manera en que había reaccionado al enterarse del deceso de Tony…, los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos…

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus labios se separaron ligeramente por la sorpresa. No, aquello no tenía sentido, pero el tono en que Thor había hablado de los sentimientos de Tony hacia él había sonado tan… _receloso._

—Y tú lo amabas a él —se atrevió a decir el Capitán mirándolo a los ojos; esperaba con impaciencia que sus sospechas fueran equivocadas y que aquellas acciones no fueran más que malas interpretaciones.

Thor sonrió con amargura sin desviar la mirada. Tembló y sudó frío ante el descubrimiento.

—Él era un hombre incapaz de pasar desapercibido —concedió Thor, y Steve logró ver una veta de deseo en los ojos oscuros del otro; aunque no pudo estar más que de acuerdo—. Es verdad que aquel llamativo sentimiento que los midgardianos llaman "amor" se apoderó de mí, como si fuese magia o control mental. Hubo un momento en el que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él.

El plato se rompió en la mano de Steve.

—¿Desde cuándo…? —Steve no concluyó la frase. No podía concebir a Thor enamorado de Tony, de su Tony. Deseó controlar la ansiedad que destilaba cada poro de su piel ante la confesión que recién escuchó, pero le resultaba imposible. ¡Por Dios, Tony estaba muerto y él seguía celándolo!

—No sé. —Su voz tenía un tono dulce, nostálgico—. Aunque gracias a los sucesos de Ultrón, fue que me di cuenta de que había más que compañerismo en mi comportamiento hacia él. Tal vez fue el asombro de verlo tratar de proteger el mundo que amaba o su determinación por hacer lo correcto aunque fallara cien veces en el intento. Incluso fue capaz de crear a un ser como Visión.

Thor sonrió al decir aquello, pues si bien Tony había sido el artífice de lo que eran las bases de Visión, había sido su poder sobre los rayos lo que lo había traído a la vida. Aquel suceso le hacía pensar –por muy tonto que sonara– que Tony y él, eran como los padres de Visión.

—Siempre pensé que tú y Jane… Bueno, ella…

El Capitán dudó que aquello fuese verdad, pero la risa suave de Thor aligeró un poco el ambiente denso entre ellos. Aunque era cierto que él y Jane eran compatibles y habían tenido una relación sin nombre; de hecho aún la tenían y eso no iba a cambiar por nada.

—Tony Stark despertaba en mí un cariño tan especial como imposible. Acepté vivir con eso y nunca le he ocultado nada a Jane, después de todo, también la amo y Jane dice que no debe de haber secretos entre las parejas. —Steve asintió ate la terrible verdad que dijo Thor… confianza y verdad. Jane Foster le recordaba mucho a Peggy, porque algo le decía que ella habría reaccionado igual ante la misma situación. Entonces la voz de Thor lo regresó a la conversación—. ¿Sabes? Siempre temí que llegara el día en que dieras el primer paso. Pensé que lo harías después de la batalla en Sokovia.

—¿Por eso te fuiste? —Preguntó incrédulo y ya más relajado. Desvió su mirada hacia el firmamento, evadiendo la respuesta a la pregunta implícita que Thor hacía; _¿Por qué no lo había hecho?_ Él mismo se lo preguntaba y reprochaba a menudo.

Thor volvió a reír, acomodándose de espaldas al barandal y cruzando los brazos en una actitud notablemente más tranquila y cómoda, como si la pelea anterior hubiera aligerado la tensión y los rencores entre ambos.

—En parte sí —admitió—. Pero también es cierto que debía regresar a Asgard por respuestas sobre las gemas del infinito, aunque no he logrado llegar a nada.

—¿Y qué hay de aquella conversación sobre quién tenía la mejor novia? Sonabas demasiado firme al presumir los logros de Jane —comentó Steve, devolviéndole la sonrisa al recordar aquella fiesta en la Torre.

—¿Nunca rayaste en lo infantil para darle celos a la persona que te gusta? —Y ambos hombres rieron sinceramente ante aquello. Porque claro, Steve había intentado de mil maneras provocar los celos de Tony, pero siempre le resultaba contraproducente y era él quien terminaba por consumirse en molestia debido al manojo de nervios que sentía en esas ocasiones.

—Tony siempre fue el experto en coquetear y provocar celos en los demás —dijo Steve intentando controlar su risa ante todos los buenos recuerdos. Thor asintió, concordando con sus palabras—. ¿Recuerdas aquella agente que no paraba de seguirlo y adularlo?

El dios hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Cómo olvidarla si iba tras Tony a todos lados?

—No era tan molesta como esa mujer de la televisión que le hacía insinuaciones entre cada pregunta —acotó Thor, recordando cómo la mujer en minifalda le había propuesto a Stark verse en su apartamento en cuanto la entrevista terminara mientras una de sus manos divagaba en la pierna del héroe de hierro.

—Pero a ella no teníamos que aguantarla a diario.

Thor sonrió, aceptando que Steve estaba en lo cierto.

El resto de la noche la pasaron recordando aquellos buenos y malos momentos a lado del castaño, reviviendo sus gestos y sus ademanes, sus manías y sus tonos de voz, sus sonrisas y las miradas que solía dedicarles, pues al final del día eso era lo único que les quedaba de él: los recuerdos, tan hermosos y lejanos como las estrellas que esa noche iluminaba su cielo. Y para cuando Steve observó los primeros rayos del sol cubriendo parte de la selva de Wakanda, anunciando la mañana venidera después de aquella noche llena de melancolía, ya se notaba el cambio entre ambos; ahora gozaban de la buena compañía que resultaba ser el otro.

Guardó silencio un momento e intentó no quebrarse de nuevo al pensar en todo lo que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo para luego perderlo por una equivocada decisión. Dio una nueva mirada hacia el cielo así como al difuso desfile de estrellas que todavía se presentaba ante él y escuchó a Thor suspirar, manteniendo aún cierta distancia.

—A pesar de todo, sabemos que no te perdonaré lo de Tony —aclaró Thor. Su tono era sereno pero sombrío cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a la misma dirección que el otro—, pues el sentimiento sigue aquí. —Señaló su pecho—. Pero somos vengadores, así que debemos cumplir con nuestro deber y hacer pagar al bastardo que se atrevió a alejarlo de nosotros. —Dirigió su vista hacia la perdida mirada de Steve, intentando hacer contacto con aquellos ojos azules, sin embargo, aquella actitud evasiva en el Capitán, lo desesperaba—. Deja de autocompadecerte y comienza a actuar de verdad. ¿Estás conmigo?

Era una propuesta y un reproche.

Steve frunció el ceño ante esa segunda confesión de Thor, pero sabía que seguiría perdiendo más y más cosas a causa de las decisiones pasadas. Sintió la profunda mirada del asgardiano sobre él y se obligó a hacer contacto ocular; no podía culparle por odiarlo, él también lo hacía sin necesidad de hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero aceptaba que aquello que Thor le ofrecía, era una tregua en memoria de Tony.

Exhaló con pesadez, recobrando nuevamente la motivación que lo venía sosteniendo desde hace meses.

—Estoy contigo —afirmó, tendiéndole la mano y Thor la estrechó con firmeza.

Steve ahogó un suspiro; ahora comprendía, tras las memorias compartidas en esa noche, que Tony siempre fue el sabor dulce y él…, él era el amargo.

.

. »« .

.

Tony caminaba a paso firme por las instalaciones de HYDRA rumbo a la planta baja. Al medio día, recibió un memo acerca de una junta con el líder, decía que le requerían en calidad de urgencia en el despacho principal; sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo de momento, ya que estaba bastante ocupado torturando a Bucky y jugando cartas con Visión. No obstante, una hora atrás recibió otro recado, ahora con un holograma presentando el rostro lleno de ira del Barón; por lo cual con un suspiro de fastidiado, decidió hacer caso al aviso.

No sin antes pasar a tomar una agradable taza con café preparada por Visión.

Por todo ello su demora fue inminente y completamente cínica, aunque poco le importaba. Al salir había dejado instrucciones a Visión de proteger su piso en lo que iba a la reunión; también ordenó a Bucky acompañarlo, pues si las cosas se descontrolaban, le vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

—Recuerda —dijo Tony dirigiendo su vista al soldado—, ese imbécil piensa que te tengo bajo su estúpido control mental, así que cierra la boca y no se te ocurra hablar o hacer algo si yo no te lo ordeno. —Su voz era firme, sin embargo, ya era costumbre implementar un tinte insinuante, sensual, cada vez que se dirigía a él. No era tonto, y de un tiempo a la fecha se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en James, aunque de ello se ocuparía después.

—Claro —respondió escueto, sin embargo, sentía que algo quemaba su cuerpo por dentro cada vez que le miraba, cada palabra o acción de Tony se multiplicaba en su mente, distorsionándolo y volviéndolo más letal de lo que ya era antes.

—No te aflijas, soldado —comentó Tony deteniendo su andar, dando la media vuelta y encarándolo; adoraba jugar con él—. No planeo hacerte nada… que claro, tú no quieras.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó conteniendo sus manos en puños, poco faltaba para que se desatara y tomara al castaño, recorriendo con sus manos todo aquel maldito cuerpo seductor. Tony estaba cerca, muy cerca de él; en una zona poco segura donde habitaba su deseo por él.

Definitivamente, Tony Stark estaba jugando un juego peligroso y él, desde casi un siglo atrás, había perdido la habilidad de dominar sus impulsos.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. —Tony se colocó en puntillas, acercando su rostro al otro. Bucky sentía a la perfección el aliento que salía de la boca del otro en su barbilla, incitándolo, haciéndolo desear un mayor contacto. Un verdadero contacto—. Pero lo hablaremos en otra ocasión —dijo separándose más rápido de lo que James hubiese querido—. Ahora debemos de atender asuntos de relaciones públicas, al parecer.

Tony mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, de aquellas que podías ver al menos un poco de sinceridad en ella, prometiéndole a Bucky _algo_ que venía anhelando desde semanas atrás. James simplemente vio a su «jefe» retomando su camino hacia la gran puerta, abriéndola con la tarjeta de acceso que le habían entregado en su bienvenida. Siguió sus pasos y logró meterse antes que el sistema automático comenzara a cerrarlas.

—¡He llegado! —Tony parecía disfrutar ver la mirada furiosa del Barón—. ¿Para qué necesitaban al mejor científico del mundo?

—Déjate de payasadas, Stark. Te ordené venir desde mediodía y apenas te dignas a aparecer. —La pesada voz del Barón parecía el rugir de un león hambriento, pero eso a Tony no le causaba ningún temor.

—Nunca interrumpan a un inventor en sus mejores épocas. He estado ocupado, y sabes perfectamente que sólo te ayudaría en lo que yo quisiera; si yo no te busco, es porque no me interesa —respondió observando sus dedos, ignorando por completo la ira palpable que transmitía el líder de HYDRA.

—¿Sabes? Ya me estoy cansando de tus estúpidos juegos de ayudar sólo en lo que te venga en gana —dijo Wegner levantándose de su asiento para caminar hasta donde se encontraba Tony, tomándolo por las solapas de la camisa en un gesto inhumanamente rápido y firme, hasta acercarlo a él lo más posible—. Si estás en las instalaciones de HYDRA, es porque juraste lealtad al sistema, a mí sistema. Así que comenzarás a cooperar en todo lo que yo necesite para mis propósitos, ¿queda claro?

El pestilente aliento que salía con cada palabra que pronunciaba el Barón, le produjo nauseas. Observó a Bucky y lo que encontró fue a éste a punto de perder los estribos, seguramente, por intentar protegerlo de aquel loco. Negó con la cabeza, esperando que comprendiera que él podía controlar ese tipo de situaciones y que, sólo en caso de ser necesario, él tendría que actuar.

Tony tomó con fuerza la muñeca que lo estaba jalando y la apretó, haciendo que el otro se doblegara un poco y aminorara el agarre; él aprovechó el momento para escapar y sacudirse por completo.

—Desde el inicio acordamos que yo nunca sería tu peón —comentó seguro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Me juré que nadie volvería a pisotearme nuevamente y no sé si aquellas palabras son tan complejas para que las pueda entender tu cerebro, pero ese ya no es mi problema.

—¡No me importa lo que pienses o las promesas que te hayas hecho, Stark! —Rugió el Barón, exaltándose cada vez más pero obligándose a bajar el tono—. Quiero que fabriques un ejército de trajes para mis soldados —ordenó—. Dime qué material te hace falta y mañana mismo lo tendrás en tu escritorio.

—No —dijo Tony con simpleza, mirando los cuadros que decoraban la estancia donde lo había citado Wegner. Su andar y su tono era despreocupados, como si no estuviera rehusándose a seguir una orden del líder de HYDRA.

—¡Por supuesto que lo harás! —explotó una vez más—. ¡Hiciste decenas de trajes antes, puedes hacerlas ahora! —Gritó Wegner, frustrado al no poder llevar a cabo su plan; ¡Sería tan sencillo destruir lo que quedaba de Los Vengadores y atrapar a Hulk con los trajes de Stark! ¿¡Por qué se negaba entonces!? Acaso…—. Por tu bien, espero que no se trate de alguna clase de sentimiento estúpido hacia tus viejos compañeros —siseó.

Los remordimientos de James desearon que la respuesta fuera positiva, que una parte de Tony aún deseara volver, pero la risa mordaz del castaño y la frialdad en su mirada se llevaron toda esperanza en el soldado; de verdad ése no era el hombre que Los Vengadores conocieron alguna vez. Sin embargo, éste era _su_ Tony, y su recién descubierta posesividad hacia él lo hacía sentirse orgulloso al verlo dejar todo atrás y concentrarse en sí mismo y sus propios deseos, sin sentirse presionado o intimidado por nada.

Y él, por supuesto cooperaría para que tuviera éxito en todo lo que se propusiera.

—¿Sentimientos por ellos? —Ironizó el castaño, obligándose a no pensar en Steve y sus estúpidos ojos azules o su sonrisa perfecta que, aunque lo negara fervientemente, le hacía acelerar un poco su corazón—. No seas imbécil, no queda nada que sentir. Y no volveré a fabricar una armadura; Iron Man está muerto y no voy a traerlo de vuelta nunca más, ni para ti ni para Los Vengadores.

Porque aquel traje significaba un retroceso para él, una parte de su vida que quería dejar atrás y a la que no deseaba regresar por ningún motivo. Iron Man significaba en su vida una atadura a su necesidad de encajar, de ser reconocido como alguien que en verdad no era. Representaba su protección para reprimir su verdadera naturaleza, y aunque en su momento había disfrutado de ser el Hombre de Hierro, ahora aquel hecho le traía más dolor que placer.

Sería volver a la jaula otra vez.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Wegner estrelló su puño contra la pared más cercana, en una nueva demostración de su descomunal fuerza, denotando sin inhibiciones que había algún tipo de modificación genética en él.

—¡Vas a crear mi ejército de trajes te guste o no, Stark! —Y Tony pudo notar también que las venas que resaltaban en sus manos y en su cuello tomaban unos horribles tonos morados y sus ojos se irritaban tanto que la parte blanca del globo ocular se tornaba casi enteramente roja; no lo controlaba.

Sonrió, pues aquel era un descubrimiento importante.

Bucky avanzó hacia ellos de forma inconsciente. No iba a permitir que ese bastardo lastimara a Tony, primero tendría que pasar encima de él. Aunque por lo visto sería una pelea larga; Strucker parecía un Berserker fuera de control. Se colocó entre ellos, mirándole con advertencia y profundo resentimiento.

Por su parte, Wegner sintió que estaba a nada de perder los estribos si continuaba alterándose y sabía bien que volver a tomar el control era demasiado difícil, así que tras obligarse a respirar continuó con un tono más sereno.

—Vaya, me olvidaba que ahora tienes un perro faldero, ¿cierto, Stark? —Ironizó el Barón, dando una mirada de desdén a Bucky para volver, ya en completa calma, hacia su asiento principal—. No quiero excusas, si no vas a construir una armadura, entonces necesito que encuentres una respuesta o solución que pueda traer a mi bando a Hulk —dijo al momento de sentarse sobre su silla y girarla—. Tienes setenta y dos horas para que volvamos a hablar. De lo contrario, ni tu nueva mascota podrá salvarte de las consecuencias.

Tony no se despidió y sólo dio media vuelta. Salió furioso de la habitación dejando un rastro de escombros que deshizo con el repulsor que llevaba en la mano; escuchó los pasos de Bucky detrás de él. Caminó a paso rápido hacia el elevador, con la única idea de salir del volcán; necesitaba pensar y despejarse.

El soldado abrió la boca, deseando decirle algo que lo tranquilizara pero él no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de más y menos sobre temas personales, así que se maldijo cuando la voz de Viper fue la que le ganó la oportunidad, haciendo que su desprecio por aquella mujer creciera.

—Espero que no estés pensando en marcharte, Anthony —dijo, aunque su tono no era una amenaza o siquiera una advertencia; la pelinegra parecía más bien preocupada por las consecuencias de las acciones del castaño, pues Wegner no se tentaría el corazón para hacerlo pedazos si Tony lo traicionaba, y aquello era literal—. Si te vas, va a seguirte —le advirtió con voz más baja al pasar junto a él en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Tony la miró inquisitivo, con una ceja enarcada y el escepticismo estampado en sus ojos claros antes de ingresar también, seguido por James, quien observaba desconfiado a Ophelia.

—¿Temes que vuelva a castigarte? —cuestionó, recargándose en una de las paredes del ascensor. Ophelia sonrió de lado; si algo le agradaba de Tony Stark era la forma directa en que preguntaba las cosas, sin hipocresías ni rodeos de por medio.

—Entre otras cosas, sí —admitió ella, sin sentir ya la necesidad de mentirle al castaño, después de todo, él se había ganado un poco de su confianza en muy corto tiempo.

—No voy a dejar HYDRA y no le tengo miedo a ese remedo de Grinch —comentó, sin importarle si había vigilancia en el ascensor o no. Viper rió con suavidad, aunque de manera más relajada y sincera.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Sería aburrido no tenerte por aquí y cazarte para él no es un trabajo que me entusiasme demasiado.

Tony la miró un momento, como estudiándola, antes de acercar su rostro al de ella, murmurando despacio contra su oído:

—No voy a seguir sus órdenes. Y si eres la mitad de inteligente de lo que pareces, tampoco lo harás.

Ophelia sonrió; orgullosa, pues no podía esperar menos de Tony Stark, y divertida por la cara de molestia en el estúpido Soldado del Invierno, que parecía apunto de tomar a Tony por el cuello y alejarlo de ella. Claro, si es que James tenía el valor de forzar a Stark a algo, cosa que dudaba mucho.

El elevador se abrió justo cuando Tony se separó de ella con una sonrisa ladina.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal; Barnes parecía demasiado pendiente de las acciones del castaño y Viper, completamente entretenida con las reacciones del soldado, mantuvo su vista en ellos, observándolos alejarse con rumbo al bosque sin importarles la ventisca de la tarde.

—Tengo un plan —comentó Tony a la distancia, deteniendo sólo unos instantes sus pasos; Bucky parecía bastante confundido e intrigado por lo que diría—. Y necesitaré tu cooperación.

Viper se acercó lo suficiente como para incomodar a James, pero Tony parecía conforme al notar el interés de la chica en lo que tenía por decir y Ophelia le regaló una sutil sonrisa al segundo de lanzar una micro bomba hacia la cámara de seguridad que estaba más cerca.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —cuestionó.

—Deshacernos de los estorbos.

La voz grave de Tony sonaba segura y con un cadencioso atisbo sádico, sentenciando sus mandatos con una mirada gélida dirigida a la pelinegra. Ella tembló, aunque no de miedo, muy por el contrario, por la emoción y la adrenalina que sintió correr por cada parte de su cuerpo.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Veo que a algunos les gusta lo del WinterIron -corazón-. Recuerdo que éste es un fic Stony, así que veamos qué nos deparan estos pequeños retazos de Bucky y Tony que ponemos malvadamente Sya y su servidora.

Nos encanta leer sus comentarios. Gracias a ustedes, hemos agregado cosas que no teníamos contemplado por sus preguntas y es perfecto :3

Besos de jugo de manzana orgánico (?)

 _Sya y Cadiie._


	6. Sombras reveladoras

**N/A: ¡Aló, lectores!**

Bien, creo que ya se aburrieron de mis notas, pero de verdad, mi adorado Panquecito y yo amamos con locura los reviews, follows y fav que nos dejan en cada capítulo; **gracias** a todos aquellos que continuan leyendo y a los que se han añadido conforme avanza la trama. Bienvenidos sean, espero disfruten la lectura.

 **Advertencias:** Drama. Angst.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Avengers pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

Sombras reveladoras

–

Steve y Thor entraron a la mansión justo después de ver el amanecer completo. Caminaron manteniendo una distancia entre ellos, aunque claramente los presentes en el comedor pudieron sentir que aquella tensión e instinto de pelea se habían esfumado por completo, al menos de momento.

—¿Ya arreglaron sus diferencias, jovencitas? —Se burló Clint, sin importarle la mirada seria de que le dedicó Steve ni el gruñido de advertencia de Thor—. Qué bien, porque Pepper y Nat nos tienen información valiosa que nos puede dar pistas acerca del asesino de Stark.

Steve miró a la empresaria con esperanza y ella asintió, sin ser consciente de que también era observada por el Dios del Trueno. Ambos varones analizaban todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

—¿Recuerdas a Frederick Collins? —Inquirió Virginia. Steve asintió pero Scott frunció el ceño.

—¿El hombre que inventó los teléfonos inalámbricos? —preguntó Scott. Wanda le paralizó la lengua sin recato alguno antes de que pudiera continuar y Pepper por primera vez tuvo una buena impresión de la chica.

—Natasha y yo hemos estudiado cada movimiento del último año en las finanzas de Industrias Stark y hubo diversas salidas millonarias en las cuentas de la empresa hacia diferentes nombres que terminan ligándose de una u otra forma a Frederick Collins. Ninguno de estos movimientos tuvo autorización alguna —explicó Pepper, apretando los puños pues en sus narices habían desangrado a la empresa de manera tan descarada como sigilosa—. Sólo hay dos documentos referentes a los estados de bancarios que cuentan con la autorización explícita de Tony.

Steve quiso preguntar cuales pero Natasha continuó la explicación.

—Collins maneja cuentas bajo diferentes nombres cuyas sedes están desde paraísos fiscales en sitios sin restricciones legales como Islas Caimán hasta movimientos en bolsas de valores de Shanghái a Londres —continuó Natasha—. Mueve una cantidad de dinero impresionante a través de inversiones en todo el mundo. No logré desbloquear toda la información acerca de él, mucha de ella se encuentra encriptada o definitivamente es confusa; pero detecté que los últimos movimientos bancarios fueron registrados en Reikiavik, Islandia —concluyó la pelirroja.

—¿Islandia? —Preguntó Thor, llamando la atención del resto—. Ayer que estuve con Jane, me comentó que estaba investigando un extraño fenómeno que sucedió en ese lugar hace poco, lo llamó… _radiación ionizante_ —dijo, tratando de recordar sus palabras exactas.

Scott comenzó a manotear, haciendo muecas y ademanes por demás ridículos para que Wanda que liberara el hechizo. Ella accedió no muy convencida, más bien tentada a paralizarlo por completo.

—¿Habló de los niveles? —El rostro inusualmente serio que mostró Lang y la alteración en su voz hizo que los presentes también se alteraran. Después de todo, ninguno salvo él comprendía lo que aquello significaba.

¡Qué falta les hacían Tony y Bruce! Tanto a nivel profesional como personal.

Todos miraron al Hombre Hormiga y éste se rascó la nuca antes de continuar.

—Puede haber personas afectadas dependiendo de la cantidad y el radio de amplitud abarcado, y para haber sido detectado desde… ¿Londres? —Preguntó. Thor asintió—. O la fuente estuvo extremadamente cerca, lo que no es el caso; o los niveles de radiación fueron muy grandes. Y siendo realistas, fuera de los estudios gubernamentales clasificados o plantas nucleares, ¿cuántas organizaciones más conocen que puedan generar algo tan grande y nocivo?

—HYDRA —murmuró Steve, arrastrando las palabras. Apretó los puños demostrado su frustración al toparse nuevamente con aquellos que le habían arrebatado tanto. Pero encontrarlos era lo que quería y al parecer estaba a nada de vengar tantas pérdidas.

—De modo que nuestro objetivo está en Islandia —decretó Clint, cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón con aquella maldita organización—. ¿Al menos nos quedaremos a comer antes de irnos, verdad? —Pero la mirada de desesperación del Capitán decía todo lo contrario.

—Partimos en quince minutos.

—Tú no irás a Islandia, Steve —dijo Natasha con un tono más severo del que quería emplear. El rubio la miró en busca de una explicación y dispuesto a quejarse—. Creo que hay un lugar al que te gustará ir antes de alcanzarnos; Pepper habló de dos autorizaciones por parte de Tony antes de morir: la venta de la casa en Malibú a Collins y la apertura de una cuenta millonaria así como los fondos para una beca universitaria del cien por ciento a nombre de Peter Parker.

Steve no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ¿Tanto apreciaba Tony a ese chico como para otorgarle una "herencia" en vida?, ¿Por qué Tony lo había hecho?, ¿Desde cuándo? Y más importante, ¿qué sabía Peter Parker acerca de todo esto? Necesitaba ver a ese chico y hablar con él.

—Tú y Pepper se van con Happy a Queens ahora mismo para investigar todos los huecos que se nos han pasado —decretó Natasha, sin tomarle importancia a que era Steve el líder y no ella—. El resto partimos a Reikiavik en quince minutos.

Todos comenzaron a movilizarse, caminando rápidamente a sus dormitorios para cambiarse a sus respectivos trajes de batalla y por ropa común para viajar, pues no sabían cuánto tiempo les tomaría averiguar la ubicación exacta de la base de HYDRA. Se escuchó un quejido por parte de Clint quien, con un rostro de resignación, avanzó hacia el refrigerador de la mansión y sacó una salchicha comiéndosela en el acto.

Steve sonrió al ver a un equipo, que aunque fragmentado y dañado, se unía por una causa en común. Tuvo que admitir que a veces se sentía bien que alguien más tomara las decisiones importantes por él.

.

. »« .

.

El cuello de Tony crujió al momento de girarlo un poco; llevaba tres días durmiendo sólo lo necesario para no ocasionar accidentes en su laboratorio –el taller podía estar de cabeza pero esto era demasiado riesgoso como para ser descuidado, incluso él era consciente de ello–. Después de todo, debía continuar trabajando a marchas forzadas y obtener resultados pronto. La ayuda de Visión le venía bien en esos momentos con su conocimiento infinito, y el apoyo de Barnes le resultaba agradable –aunque éste realmente no hiciera nada más que cargar cosas pesadas y mirarlo todo el día–.

Revisó su reloj de muñeca y visualizó que eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Se sentía bastante cansado, pero tenía que trabajar arduo si quería completar su plan en la brevedad; era justo en esos momentos cuando realmente necesitaba la ayuda del gran científico y único amigo que era Banner. Él era más físico matemático, pero el otro se dedicaba más al área química de la ciencia y si bien, se consideraba un genio, hasta a él le daban unos –pocos– problemas manejar compuestos químicos, así como su debido balanceo y medición exacta.

A veces pensaba en lo agradable que sería ver al Doctor y bromear con él y su «doble personalidad verde», después de todo, sólo Bruce llegó a vislumbrar al tigre enjaulado. Sonrió, sabiendo que a Banner no le sorprendería todo lo que estaba haciendo y el giro que había decidido darle a su vida.

Tal vez las cosas habrían sido distintas si Bruce no se hubiera marchado. Quizá Hulk hubiese aplastado a Barnes por él y fin de la guerra. Pero su amigo merecía tener la paz y la libertad que deseaba, justo como él hacía; de modo que por ese aprecio no iba a desenterrar a Hulk de donde sea que se hubiese metido, y menos si era por las estupideces de Wegner. Sin embargo, eso era lo último que haría por su viejo amigo, pues ni el aprecio que le tenía a Banner lo llevarían a un punto de retorno.

Eso y lo del chico Parker eran el último acto de empatía y generosidad de su parte.

Ahora el antiguo y débil Tony Stark ya no existía, y si algo quedaba de él, iba a erradicarlo... O por lo menos alterarlo hasta que no volviera a significar un retroceso en sus planes. A eso se debía su urgencia por concluir con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tony, disculpa que vuelva a preguntar pero, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer? Me contradice bastante tu actitud…

El castaño escuchó la voz de Visión detrás de él y volteó su cuerpo para observarlo justo en el umbral de la puerta de su laboratorio; el androide sostenía sobre una mano una taza humeante de café y junto a él, levitaba un plato que llevaba un par de donas. Tony salivó al ver aquel dulce y exquisito manjar justo delante de él, pero la mirada inquisidora de Visión le contrariaba demasiado y sobre todo, la pregunta que le había hecho para darse a notar había disparado sus alarmas.

Visión lo sospechaba. Sabía que tenía algo.

—¿Eso es para mí? —Preguntó antes de ver caminar al otro justo a su lado. Visión dejó las cosas sobre una pequeña mesa de sala justo frente a su sillón-cama. Tony se sentó a su lado y tomó una dona de chocolate son chispas de nuez dándole una mordida grande, degustando el dulce sabor; sonrió complacido—. ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso?

—Últimamente estás más activo de lo normal. —Visión pellizcó un poco de la otra dona y la saboreó, preguntándose rápidamente cómo Tony disfrutaba de aquel empalagoso alimento—. Sé que estás fabricando un suero para el Barón, pero también estás intentando hacer _otra cosa_ … Estás trabajando en dos proyectos a la vez y puedo apostar, a que lo segundo en lo que trabajas, es debido al recurrente pensamiento que ha estado rondándote últimamente.

—¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese pensamiento recurrente? Porque estás hablando de mí, y yo mismo no sé de qué me hablas —respondió limpiándose la comisura con un dedo; lamiéndolo antes de morder la otra dona, pretendiendo ignorar aquello que sabía residía en su interior.

—Steve Rogers —contestó el androide con tono condescendiente, sabiendo que a su creador le afectaba aún el simple nombre—. Fue hoy hace quince meses cuando peleaste contra él y el señor Barnes en Siberia. Sé que no te gusta hablar de él ni del pasado, pero el _Suero B_ que desarrollas, es en caso que el Capitán Rogers venga, ¿cierto?

Tony tragó lento el último bocado de dona, retrasando la contestación.

—Necesitaré neutralizarlo con algo de ser necesario —dijo, evadiendo el tema por completo—, y esto, si sale como planeo, no sólo lo mantendrá ocupado a él, sino al resto de Los Vengadores. Sólo Hulk o Thor podrían detenerlo…

La sonrisa orgullosa y el tono casi anhelante en que lo dijo, le hizo saber a Visión que más que una método de contención, Tony deseaba –aunque no lo dijera– que el Capitán tomara aquel suero.

—¿Qué es lo que hace el _Suero B_? —Preguntó Visión, realmente intrigado.

Tony se relamió los labios, tanto para quitar los rastros que pudo dejar su postre como por la emoción que le daba el simple hecho de imaginar como una realidad lo que sólo tenía en números y fórmulas.

—Trae a dos prisioneros de las celdas de Wegner y te mostraré qué hace cada suero. De cualquier forma necesito ver su funcionamiento en humanos. —Tony secó sus manos llenas de grasa con un trapo viejo y caminó nuevamente a su escritorio, observando los tubos de ensayo que cambiaban drásticamente de color—. También llama a Viper, esto va a divertirle mucho.

Visión enarcó una ceja, pero no debatió las demandas de su jefe. Regaló una sonrisa, inclinó su cabeza y desapareció del laboratorio atravesando las paredes.

.

. »« .

.

La nave en la que viajaron a Queens descendía en los suburbios de una vecindad, cerca del panteón local donde el tránsito vehicular y de transeúntes era escaso. Se vistieron de civiles antes de descender por completo y se colocaron unos lentes para sol, después de todo, eran prófugos hasta ese momento. Steve accionó un botón y la nave desapareció bajo el efecto de invisibilidad y camuflaje.

—Recuerden, disponemos de poco tiempo antes de hacernos notar. Después de la charla con el chico, los dejaré en un lugar seguro y yo me iré a alcanzar al resto de los Vengadores a Islandia —dijo Steve al momento de asomar su cabeza hacia ambos lados del callejón para verificar que nadie los observó.

—¿Dejarnos?, ¿estás loco? —Reclamó Pepper colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas—. Ahora es cuando más necesitamos estar unidos, y yo necesito saber qué pasó con Tony, Steve. No puedes negarme ese derecho. —Su voz tenía un tinte serio y eufórico.

Happy sólo alzó los hombros; conocía a Pepper y ella no cedería por nada.

—Ustedes son civiles, no puedo ponerlos en riesgo —contestó Steve mirándolos.

—Steve, entiéndelo, lo necesito… Ambos lo necesitamos. —Pepper intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, sus ojos reflejaban que aquello era para hacer menos densas sus propias sombras de culpabilidad—. Te prometo que no nos interpondremos en alguna batalla ni haremos algo imprudente, sólo… déjanos acompañarte.

Steve apretó los labios y los puños. Entendía a la perfección aquella impotencia que reflejaba el menudo cuerpo de Pepper, pues él la sentía desde que dejó solo a Tony en Siberia. Sopesó en su mente todas las posibilidades, buenas y malas, que significaba llevarlos, y aunque todo apuntaba a que la mejor decisión era mantenerlos a una distancia prudente, sabía que lo necesitaban de verdad para poder continuar con sus vidas y cerrar aquel fatídico ciclo lleno de dolor. Además, aunque se negara a llevarlos, nada le aseguraba que no usarían sus propios medios para llegar a Islandia.

—De acuerdo, pueden ir conmigo —dijo Steve, mirándola a los ojos y sosteniendo sus manos con las suyas. Pepper le sonrió—. Pero deben de prometer que sólo será hasta que descubramos la ubicación de HYDRA y deberán de refugiarse en algún lugar de Islandia lejos de cualquier problema.

—Tienes mi palabra; no haremos nada estúpido o que pueda causarles más dificultades.

Steve asintió, aceptando aquel trato antes de encaminarse a la zona de departamentos en que vivía el chico. Tuvo que transcurrir veinte minutos a pie para poder llegar a la primera zona céntrica de la ciudad y para su suerte, nadie reparó en ellos ni siquiera cuando se colaron sin permiso en el edificio. Queens se había vuelto un lugar grande y la gente parecía demasiado ensimismada en sus propias actividades como para prestar atención a tres desconocidos.

—Debe ser una broma —se quejó Happy al ver en el elevador el letrero que rezaba «Fuera de servicio». ¡Iban al décimo! En verdad no quería subir—. Va por usted, Jefe —dijo al poner un pie en el primer escalón.

Pepper rodó los ojos ante su dramatismo y subió tras él, seguida de Steve. Sin embargo, al llegar al quinto piso, comenzó a comprender un poco a Happy, ¡Y eso que él no llevaba tacones!

Se detuvieron a descansar en el séptimo y para el octavo, Pepper llevaba las zapatillas en las manos observando sus pies hinchados. Ambos jadeaban y maldecían el precario mantenimiento del elevador, quejándose hasta llegar a la puerta del chico.

—¡Al fin, creí que nunca llegaría!—comentó Happy secándose el sudor de su frente.

—Al menos hemos llegado enteros —secundó Pepper con su voz entrecortada por la evidente falta de ejercicio.

Steve no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que le provocaron esos dos. ¿Momentos así eran los que vivió Tony con ellos? Ahora comprendía porqué el castaño los apreciaba y acogía dentro de su vida celosamente; no te encuentras en cada esquina amigos como ellos. En cierta forma, le recordaban a Bucky y un sentimientos de melancolía lo invadió por completo. Aún debía de rescatarle, y aún debía de vengar a Tony.

Se puso ansioso y tocó el timbre, pensando rápidamente en alguna buena excusa para que la tía del chico los dejara pasar sin hacer preguntas. Pero así como pensó, recordó que él era tan malo mintiendo que de pronto su mente se bloqueó, arrepintiéndose de haber llamado sin tener idea de qué decir. Quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la pared al escuchar la puerta abriéndose.

Intentó relajarse e improvisar algo pero se mantuvo callado, aunque con la boca ligeramente abierta al detenerse a media palabra, pero para su suerte y completo alivio quien los recibió fue otra persona.

—De acuerdo… oficialmente esto es lo más raro que me ha sucedido hoy. —Fue lo primero que dijo Peter al ver a tres desconocidos en su puerta; un hombre que parecía agotado a morir o a punto de derretirse entre su propio sudor –y no lo culpaba tomando en cuenta que el elevador no servía desde hace una semana–, una mujer descalza y un tipo que le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién. Steve se quitó los lentes esperando que el chico lo reconociera pero éste sólo enarcó una ceja, mirándolo confundido—. No sé qué vendan, pero no, gracias.

Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Steve lo detuvo de un ágil movimiento.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre Tony —dijo Steve no muy fuerte y sin rodeos.

Y Peter cambió su semblante de inmediato, pasando de un rostro de asombro a uno completamente serio y casi molesto; reconocía esa voz y ahora esas personas le resultaban familiares después de haber visto sus rostros tantas veces en los noticiarios o periódicos.

—¿Conmigo? —Preguntó incrédulo. Luego, con un suspiro soltó la puerta y caminó al interior de su casa, no los invitó a pasar pero el permiso para hacerlo era implícito, de modo que todos accedieron a la vivienda. Observó a Happy cerrando la puerta detrás de él—. No sé qué pueda decirles yo, que no sepan ustedes. No es como si hubiese podido convivir mucho con el Señor Stark después de lo medio muerto que quedó gracias ti, amigo —dijo sin pensar, mirando de reojo al Capitán; aunque siempre hablaba mucho en realidad.

Pepper sonrió enternecida, ¿cómo había conocido Tony a ese chiquillo tan lindo? Tenía unas tremendas ganas de estrujar sus mejillas tiernas y propias de un adolescente. Happy por su parte, pensó que aquel joven podría pasar perfectamente por hijo de su jefe; era irreverente e igual de lengua suelta que él.

«Un digno heredero igual a su _padre_.» Pensó divertido.

Steve, por su parte, sintió esas palabras más filosas de lo que en realidad eran. Sin embargo, estaban allí para averiguar qué había pasado con Tony.

—¿Mucho contacto? ¿Eso quiere decir que lo viste al menos un par de veces después de la batalla?

Peter desvió la mirada, recordando todo lo ocurrido meses atrás.

—No exactamente. Envió un regalo; un traje nuevo y aditamentos tecnológicos que yo sólo podía mirar en los aparadores —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Lo llamé el día en que su amigo murió. Quería acompañarlo al entierro pero dijo que no era necesario, que si se enteraba que había faltado a la escuela le diría a Mai que soy el Hombre Araña. En realidad no creo que fuera a hacerlo, siempre me amenazaba con eso y creo que disfrutaba más viéndome sufrir por mantener el secreto que las consecuencias de revelarlo. Pero estoy divagando, el Señor Stark no volvió a comunicarse conmigo después de eso, no contestó nunca mis llamadas y llenó el ducto de ventilación con gas paralizante el día que quise colarme a la Torre Stark para ver si estaba bien. —Steve fue consciente de que Peter había dicho "Torre Stark", y es que al parecer el chico no veía a los Vengadores como miembros de aquel sitio.

»Creí que estaba molesto conmigo. Hasta que un día, después de meses, me llamaron del MIT. —Pepper sabía que aquella era la universidad a la que había asistido Tony y a la que le había dado una cantidad de fondos y becas sin precedentes. De hecho, ella debió ser la Directora del programa cuando Tony lo abrió antes del desastre de los Acuerdos—. Viajé a Massachusetts a la mañana siguiente del aviso y el Director dijo que el Señor Stark había cubierto la totalidad de mis estudios y que tenía acceso ilimitado al laboratorio del plantel y de todas las universidades que quisiera. Pero antes de eso, llegó una carta notificando la apertura de una cuenta con tantos ceros que creí que estaba soñando. No podía aceptarlo, yo aún… ni siquiera sé qué hacer con él. —Guardó silencio un momento, abatido por lo que estaba por decir—. Iba a visitarlo en cuanto regresara, debía hablar con él, tenía mucho que decirle… —Apretó sus puños y levantó la mirada hacia Steve—. Pero la explosión fue en la madrugada siguiente.

Sus ojos ya eran acuosos y Steve sintió una tremenda empatía por el chico.

—Cuando regresé no podía creer que el Señor Stark estuviera muerto. No tenía sentido… ¡Ni siquiera pude agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí! —Dijo con frustración—. Lo único que pude hacer fue ver su funeral desde lejos; los guardias no dejarían pasar a un simple civil, así que fue Spider Man quien lo acompañó desde uno de los árboles.

Todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Peter; cada una de ellas era una leve recriminación por haberse alejado de Tony cuando en cambio, él buscaba acercarse pese a las diversas evasivas que imponía el genio. Pepper se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo un leve escalofrío viajar por su espalda; Happy viró su rostro para mirar el suelo finamente pulido y encerado.

Steve, por su parte, se sentó sobre la mesa de centro, quedando de frente a Peter; él comprendía cómo se sentía el chico, después de todo, lo vivió en carne propia cuando se enteró de la muerte de Tony, y continuaba sintiéndolo cada día desde entonces: la confusión y la infinita tristeza de perder a su ancla en el presente, a su único acompañante a la verdadera felicidad. Él tampoco pudo agradecerle todos aquellos momentos que compartieron y sonrió con nostalgia recordando que no se atrevió a confesar su amor por miedo. Pero ya se había resignado a que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes de haber actuado de otra forma… Se había resignado a que ya no podía hacer nada.

Posó su mano derecha sobre las de Peter para mitigar la molestia palpable que comenzaba a emanar.

— Peter, soy consciente del rencor que debes tenernos por haberle dado la espalda a Tony —dijo Steve seguro de sí mismo—. Ninguno de nosotros podría culparte por hacerlo, de hecho, aun nosotros mismos seguimos reprochándonos nuestros propios fantasmas al respecto —comentó con diversión en su voz, una diversión irónica y amarga, completamente impropia en él pero que comenzaba a formar parte en su actitud diaria—. Pero quiero que comprendas algo: Tony era un Vengador. Nosotros somos Vengadores, y si un camarada nuestro cae, tenemos el deber de vengarlo, y tú, Peter, puedes tener entre líneas algo que nos conduzca hacia los responsables de su muerte. ¿No quieres hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron?

Peter lo miró, tal vez procesando un poco lo que le había dicho Steve. Se mordió el labio, y se preguntó miles de veces qué haría su tío Ben en ese momento; él era un hombre bastante sabio y siempre le recordaba que luchara por el bien, que si él podía hacer la diferencia tenía el deber de hacerla.

Suspiró, obteniendo una obvia resolución.

—Estaba indeciso en qué hacer, pero creo que la memoria del Señor Stark lo vale. Vengan, lo que quieren está en mi habitación.

Peter apretó las manos de Steve en un gesto casi agradecido y se levantó para guiarlos a su cuarto. Era un espacio pequeño, desordenado y lleno de tecnología, propio de un adolescente. Pepper se dio cuenta de por qué Tony apreció a aquel chico y con justa razón le otorgó aquella herencia en vida: ¡Se parecía tanto al Tony adolescente con el que ella tuvo que lidiar!

Steve observó los posters pegados en las paredes, la mayoría de bandas de música de rock; sin embargo, había dos que llamaron su atención y que se encontraban juntos: Iron Man y Capitán América compartían pared. Steve lo observó melancólico pero con una sonrisa, pues así era como se veía junto a Tony, así era como luchaban para defender al mundo, de la mano. Y cómo le habría gustado que aquello fuera literal.

—Cuando la notificación de la cuenta llegó, yo estaba en la escuela. Tía Mai dijo que lo había entregado un hombre que no lucía nada bien, pues tenía un aspecto rojo con unos impresionantes ojos azules, ¿a alguien más le suena esa descripción? —Preguntó Peter, a lo cual todos pensaron inmediatamente en Visión, pero aquello les dejó más confundido—. Mai es una mujer despistada y lejos de entrar en pánico le recomendó visitar a un médico, pero en fin. Me comentó que el hombre se presentó como Javier Guillen, diciendo que venía de parte de un importante empresario a dejarme un sobre que cambiaría mi vida por completo.

»Le dijo que aquel hombre ya estaba viejo y era amante de la ciencia, por lo que se interesó en mí durante una presentación escolar acerca de la radiación a partir de Rayos Gamma que… como sea —dijo, al ver la cara de incomprensión de sus acompañantes—. La cuestión es que ordenó que me entregaran este sobre a su muerte. —Peter extendió un sobre amarillo con letras rojas membretadas en la parte frontal. En realidad parecía demasiado común para provenir de alguien que se ostentaba tan importante—. Lo obvio es que aquella mentira fue sólo para despistar a Mai, pero el Señor Stark quería que yo supiera que él lo mandaba, ¿Para qué enviar a Visión si no?

Y era cierto, si hubiese querido ocultarlo, habría hallado una manera de enviar el sobre sin delatarse, Tony era demasiado inteligente para eso.

Pepper tomó el sobre, abriéndolo rápidamente y leyendo de forma rápida los documentos, pero analizando cada detalle. El contenido eran algunos contratos de cuentas bancarias en países prósperos como Suecia y Japón; aquellas cuentas se incrementaban según la paridad de la moneda local con el dólar y por la gran economía creciente de la que gozaban aquellos países.

La fémina tomó su móvil, verificando los movimientos bancarios gracias al sistema de SHIELD y los datos proporcionados por Natasha, pues si bien era obvio que los fondos habían salido de Industrias Stark así como las cuentas personales de Tony, y éstos contaban con su firma, también había movimientos alternos que permitieron trasladar el capital por el mundo.

Tecleó rápidamente los números de transferencia hacia Japón; nada. Luego trató de restear cualquier detalle en Suecia. Frunció los labios por la lentitud del sistema repitiéndose que sólo Tony podía crear cosas capaces de burlar todo bloqueo tecnológico existente, pero sonrió satisfecha cuando obtuvo un dato relevante: aparte de la cuenta de Peter, había una transferencia fantasma por parte de Industrias Stark hacia alguien más, y aunque no mencionaban montos o fechas, sí había un país y nombre:

—Björn Rybak —leyó Pepper, denotando la importancia del nombre, pero ninguno pareció hilar cabos así que procedió a explicar—. Es uno de los nombres con los que Frederick Collins maneja diversas cuentas en la Europa nórdica, principalmente Suecia y Finlandia.

«Todo apunta al norte.» Pensó Steve. Además de que todo los guiaba hacia Frederick Collins.

—¿Visión le dijo algo más a tu tía, Peter? —Inquirió el Capitán, revisando rápidamente el sobre en busca de alguna pista que fuera más allá.

—Sólo que no podríamos comunicarnos con mi «benefactor secreto» o investigarlo después de firmar o se anularían todos los contratos. Obviamente, Mai firmó sin pensarlo dos veces y al ser mi tutor legal tuvo total derecho de hacerlo, aún sin mi consentimiento. Sé que estaba pensando en mi futuro pero no pude evitar molestarme con ella —contestó, lanzando una pequeña pelota al aire—. No soy tan listo como el Señor Stark, pero lo que sí sé, es que en torno su muerte hay cosas demasiado extrañas. Es como si él supiera que iba a morir y por ello improvisó la herencia falsa y todo eso. No he logrado llegar a muchas conjeturas, pero creo que tal vez quería salvar algo antes de la catástrofe que sabía que traería su muerte.

—¿Crees que él sabía lo que estaba pasando con Industrias Stark; los desvíos y su futura banca rota? —preguntó Pepper, ligeramente alterada—. No, no tiene sentido, si él hubiera sabido que algo así pasaría nos habría llamado —dijo desesperada—. Habría buscado como salir de eso y tenía el teléfono de Steve.

—Quizá es lo único que pudo hacer. No sabemos en qué circunstancias estaba cuando la explosión ocurrió —comentó Peter, aún molesto.

Todos se mantuvieron callados, y aunque obtuvieron algunas respuestas, las preguntas que surgieron a partir del relato de Peter fueron demasiadas, sobre todo con respecto a Visión. ¿Si había tenido la oportunidad de salir para entregar el sobre y sabía que Tony estaba en riesgo, por qué no pidió ayuda?, ¿Por qué no hizo algo?, ¿Por qué no los había buscado? O peor aún, ¿habría sido capaz de traicionar a Tony ayudando al responsable?, ¿Por qué?

Steve apretó el sobre vacío en sus manos al pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que Visión hubiese tenido que ver con la explosión. Pero si era así y el bastardo seguía vivo, él mismo iba a desmembrarlo. Sonrió un segundo ante la idea, pero sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Él nunca había sido un hombre que disfrutara la violencia.

Apretó sus ojos, muy fuerte para alejar esos malos instintos y los volvió a abrir. Miró el sobre para distraerse y grabó en su mente el tipo de papel que tenía en sus manos; era demasiado común, casi improvisado. Intentó hacer memoria dónde lo había visto anteriormente o si tenía algún detalles especial pero en realidad no parecía demasiado diferente al que compraban en el Office Depot que se ubicaba en la calle 42 de Nueva York, muy cerca de la ubicación de la Torre de los Vengadores. Se sacudió sus hombros y meneó su cabeza de izquierda a derecha; se había vuelto loco si creía que aquello era demasiada casualidad o tenía mucho sentido.

—Gracias Peter, nos has ayudado mucho. Eres un chico con un gran corazón —dijo Pepper, levantándose y acercándose hasta llegar a él. Lo abrazó acogiéndolo en su pecho y nuevamente se colocó los tacones, quedando unos centímetros más alta que él para luego besar su frente.

—No hay de qué. No es mucho lo que tengo, pero espero les funcione para dar con los responsables de la muerte del Señor Stark. Quiero acompañarlos, pero alguien debe proteger lo que nos queda de Estados Unidos ahora que nadie estará presente. —Peter salió de su cuarto, haciendo una atenta invitación a los demás a hacer lo mismo; no se sentía cómodo con ellos ahí, le hacía recordar que el primero de sus héroes en visitarlo no volvería a pisar ese sitio—. Aunque espero poder patear unos cuantos traseros junto a ustedes algún día, claro, si me aceptan como Vengador, porque eso es lo que haría comúnmente un Vengador, ¿no?

—Te volviste uno de nosotros desde que Tony te buscó aquella vez. Y cuando hayamos vengado su muerte y seamos libres del gobierno, volveremos a establecer una base y estarás ahí, con nosotros —dijo Steve con una sonrisa. Esperaba que realmente ese día llegara para dejar establecidos a sus amigos, aunque él estuviera congelado de forma indefinida para no sentir la ausencia de Tony.

—Por supuesto, Capitán. —Peter emuló un saludo a la bandera, lo que hizo reír con demasía a Happy.

—Cielos, realmente Peter parece una mezcla entre el jefe y tú, Steve —comentó Happy limpiándose una lagrima—. Casi como un hijo de ambos.

Pepper decidió darle un golpe aún más fuerte a Happy para que cerrara la boca, dejándolo sin aire. Peter se sintió confuso y algo avergonzado, aunque ciertamente orgulloso ante la declaración del chofer del Señor Stark; él no consideraba que tuviese mucho en común con alguno de sus dos grandes héroes, pero se sentía bien que alguien pensara eso.

Steve, en cambio, enrojeció ante la sola idea de tener un hijo con Tony; claro que era imposible, pues ambos eran hombres –sin obviar el hecho que uno de ellos estaba muerto–, pero no pudo evitar pensar en la absurda posibilidad y en lo maravilloso que habría sido formar una familia con el hombre que amaba.

Después del momento incómodo, hubo silencio y todos se dirigieron a la salida del departamento. Se estaban despidiendo, agradeciendo la ayuda y la información brindada, cuando Peter volvió a ponerse serio.

—Steve —susurró chico, llamando la atención del aludido—, siempre te he admirado, pero el Señor Stark fue alguien muy importante para mí; fue el primero en confiar en mí y en darme una oportunidad. Lo respeté desde siempre como Iron Man y le tengo un gran cariño como Tony Stark, pero tú lo decepcionaste… y también a mí, mucho. Así que quiero que te comprometas a acabar con el responsable de su muerte y de vengarlo como es debido, de lo contrario… —Peter dio un par de pasos hasta llegar al Capitán, mirándolo fijamente—, seré yo quien va a vengarlo, no sólo por su muerte, también por cada golpe en aquella pelea contigo, ¿quedó claro?

La sorpresa de los tres visitantes fue grande al enfrentarse a la filosa mirada y la voz sin sentimientos que utilizó Peter al mirar a Steve directamente a los ojos. Pero poco a poco aquel semblante cambió a uno más tranquilo, justo antes del «hasta pronto» con el que dio por terminada la visita y cerró la puerta.

Bajaron las escaleras tranquilamente para evitar llamar la atención, preguntándose cómo un chico tan amable podía cambiar de actitud de aquella manera.

—Si fuera su hijo, ese chico definitivamente tendría más genes del Jefe que tuyos, Steve—comentó Happy ante las miradas divertidas de Pepper y el soldado—; ¡Tienen el mismo temperamento cuando se enoja! Todo un digno heredero de la fortuna Stark. ¡En serio! Sólo le falta el apellido.

.

. »« .

.

Viper miraba con una sonrisa sádica la escena frente a ella, incluso se había levantado de la comodidad del sofá para ver mejor a través del cristal, pues allí, en el laboratorio de Tony, había dos hombres: uno retorciéndose de dolor y vomitando sangre a borbotones mientras parecía desesperado por arrancarse la piel él mismo, como si ésta le quemara; el otro en cambio, gruñía y golpeaba todo a su paso en un arranque de ira descontrolada. Ophelia dedujo que la fuerza del segundo prisionero había aumentado debido a lo que Tony le había inyectado, pues sus puños hacían temblar las paredes, aunque sin llegar a perforarlas o siquiera cuartearlas debido al material de éstas.

Tony disfrutó del sabor del vino tibio especiado que había preparado Viper, sin prestar atención a los hombres en su laboratorio, pues él ya sabía cómo funcionaban ambos sueros y que tuvieran un funcionamiento perfecto en humanos sólo aumentaba su ego un poco más. Sonrió al ver a sus acompañantes tan entretenidos con el espectáculo; la mirada de Ophelia brillaba de placer e incluso James parecía atento a las reacciones de sus conejillos de indias, y la mejor parte era sin duda la ligera sonrisa en el rostro del soldado; al parecer el monstruo que había creado HYDRA seguía dentro de él, latente y como parte real del verdadero James Barnes.

Entonces, el segundo prisionero pereció notar a su compañero agonizante y una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus facciones. Se acercó a paso lento, acechante, y lo tomó por el cuello, elevándolo para luego comenzar a golpearlo.

El crujir de sus huesos se escuchaba claramente en la habitación, y los gritos del primer hombre resonaban cada vez más suplicantes pero apagados, completamente lastimeros cuando su atacante lo estrelló sin contemplaciones contra el suelo, una y otra vez hasta que le quebró las costillas y parte de la columna. El sujeto gruñía, sediento de sangre pero al ver inmóvil a su víctima resopló. Ophelia y James pensaron que la función había terminado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo el hombre golpeaba con ambos puños la cara del tipo agonizante, rompiéndole la nariz y haciendo que se ahogara con su propia sangre hasta que murió.

—¿Esto responde a tu pregunta, Visión? —Cuestionó Tony, jugueteando con su copa.

—No del todo —admitió el androide—. Pero me da una idea más amplia de lo que planea hacer con el _Suero B_.

—¿Cómo sabes que funcionará en Wegner? —Inquirió ella, desviando su vista del cadáver para fijarla en los ojos castaños de Tony—. Ninguno de estos hombres tiene las modificaciones genéticas del Barón.

—Deja de llamarlo «Barón» —se quejó Tony, rodando los ojos—. Es sólo un idiota. Y si funcionó en ellos, el resultado en alguien con alteraciones en su ADN será aproximadamente un ciento cincuenta por ciento más eficiente, es decir, más rápido y más agresivo.

—¿De qué forma alteran el sistema nervioso ambos sueros? —Preguntó Viper realmente intrigada. Sus ojos veían los efectos en diferentes personas, pero le resultaba un poco complejo comprender cómo podía lograrse tanto.

—Simple Viper; el suero A no toca en lo absoluto el funcionamiento del sistema nervioso, el sujeto simplemente está sintiendo que lo queman por dentro. Algo muy similar al efecto del veneno que producen diferentes insectos y animales, sin embargo, no sólo paraliza, si no consume todo a su paso… casi como inyectar ácido. —Tony colocó sus lentes sobre su nariz, dándole un toque más serio a su aspecto y por ende, a lo que trataba de explicar con la mayor simpleza posible—. En cambio, el suero B, si actúa sobre el sistema nervioso central, reduciendo las conexiones cerebrales entre la corteza prefrontal ventromedial y la amígdala. De esa forma, la persona carece de sentimiento empático y de culpa, lo que le permite realizar actos que, dentro de la sociedad, se consideren amorales a pesar de ser instintos naturales para el ser humano.

—E incrementa considerablemente la fuerza física por lo que veo —comentó Bucky observando las venas que se resaltaba en el cuello de uno de los experimentos.

Tony sonrió sin comentar nada al respecto, reservándose la mejor parte y explicación real de ambos sueros para él, así como los objetivos clave de ellos. Contestó más dudas de Ophelia e incluso las de James de forma superficial. Visión escuchaba atento, comprendiendo a cada palabra un poco más de lo que Tony quería lograr.

—Demasiado cruel, Anthony —dijo Viper lamiendo su labio superior—. Me gusta.

—Todo un placer, mi querida serpiente —contestó Tony reverenciando. Se sentía alagado, pues había trabajado arduamente para observar resultados eficaces de sus experimentos.

Todos regresaron su atención a la única persona que sobrevivía detrás de la cámara de vidrio blindado. Los alaridos que salían de boca de él resonaban en todo el cuarto y aquello sólo aumentaba el ego de Tony, ya que era sólo una prueba fehaciente de su capacidad para manipular químicos. Pronto, observaron cómo la masa muscular del individuo, disminuía considerablemente, manteniéndose en algo poco más de lo que tenía antes de la administración del suero.

—Bueno, creo que éste espectáculo se terminó —dijo Viper en un bostezo—. Yo me voy a dormir, gracias por despertarme para darme material para seguir soñando.

—Yo también me retiro, tengo que preparar la habitación del Sr. Tony ahora que se desocupe. Con su permiso —comentó Visión, realizando una pequeña reverencia para luego levitar desde su posición hasta la puerta de salida del laboratorio, todo ante la mirada profunda de Bucky, quien tras dudar un momento entre quedarse o no con Tony, decidió marcharse; después del tiempo a su lado, sabía que si Tony no les perdía que permanecieran en el laboratorio o el taller, no debían estar allí.

—Ve a dormir pronto —le dijo James al pasar a su lado, deseando acercarse y besarlo pero obligándose a conformarse con posar su mano humana sobre el hombro del castaño.

Tony le sonrió de forma leve pero encantadora antes de avanzar hacia el cristal, deshaciéndose con sutileza del gesto. James suspiró y terminó de marcharse.

Por su parte, Visión estaba por salir del piso de Tony cuando la voz de VIERNES resonó, un poco más baja de lo normal, casi como si la IA estuviese susurrando.

— _Regresa al laboratorio, Visión —_ le dijo, como una orden teñida de petición.

—¿Pasa algo? —Cuestionó preocupado.

— _Podría pasar._

Y Visión sabía qué VIERNES compartía su preocupación por el castaño, después de todo, ambos eran sus creaciones, y una especie de relación filial los unía a él, así que regresó tratando de no alertar a Tony.

Por otro lado, cuando todos se fueron, el castaño se permitió sonreír de forma amplía y completamente orgullosa. Ninguno de sus invitados se había percatado de algo importante: el prisionero que aún vivía había dejado de golpear cosas y bramar incoherencias como animal rabioso.

Con pasos lentos se acercó al laboratorio y abrió la puerta despacio, ganándose la mirada del prisionero, quien lo observaba de manera indescifrable pero fija. Tony ingresó al laboratorio, acercándose seguro hacia él, sin percatarse de que Visión los observaba.

—¿Ya pasó tu arranque de furia? —se burló, a un par de metros del hombre. El sujeto apretó los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar, pero no intentó atacarlo ni dio muestras de mayor agresividad—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa —contestó, con un tono tranquilo a pesar de la rigidez en que se mantenía.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —Tony dio un paso más hacia él y Visión, aun sorprendido por el aparente raciocinio del hombre que momentos atrás actuaba como un demente, temió que si el sujeto perdía de nuevo el control no llegara a tiempo para proteger a Tony—. Sé descriptivo, hombre. Si no, no me sirves.

—Siento que soy yo por primera vez —dijo, sonriéndole al castaño con una mueca aterradora—. Es como si no hubiera más límites, como si los instintos gobernaran todo. —Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una sonora carcajada.

—¿Y matar a tu hermano a golpes se sintió bien? —Preguntó Tony, moviéndose alrededor del prisionero—. ¿Eso era lo que querías?

Y Visión se sorprendió más al escuchar aquello; ¿El hombre al que acababa de matar con tanta brutalidad había sido su hermano? ¡Ni siquiera había dado muestras de arrepentimiento o pesar al asesinarlo!

—Siempre deseé hacerlo —admitió, y esas palabras hicieron sonreír a Tony—. Siempre quise masacrarlo a golpes por creerse mejor que yo… y esa cosa que me inyectaste me dio el poder para hacerlo. Quiero más —gruñó—. Siente demasiado bien.

—Sólo una pregunta más —dijo Tony—: ¿Recuerdas todo, cierto? Familia, amigos… ¿Qué sientes por ellos? ¿Quieres matarlos también?

El sujeto enarcó una ceja, confundido por aquella pregunta, pero si contestándola obtendría más de esa droga, lo haría.

—Los recuerdo a todos —confirmó, aunque en un tono completamente plano, sin emociones—. Pero podría asesinar a la mitad de mis conocidos sin remordimientos aunque… jamás podría lastimar a mis hijos —declaró, ablandando la mirada por primera vez—. Son lo único preciado que realmente tengo. —Tony asintió, evaluando la respuesta; sin escrúpulos ni limitaciones morales, instintivo pero conservando buena parte de su raciocinio y sentimientos afectivos. Sin embargo, al parecer causaba adicción y el efecto era temporal. Torció los labios, pensando en que aún le faltaban unos ajustes al suero para ser perfecto y permanente—. Ya te dije lo que querías, ahora dame más o voy a arrancarte…

No concluyó la amenaza, pues el castaño, cansado de él y habiendo obtenido la información que deseaba, atravesó su pecho con la energía del repulsor de energía que conservaba en su mano, como su arma personal. La sangre salpicó su traje y unas gotas alcanzaron su rostro, y él, con un gesto de fastidio, sacudió su mano en los restos de ropa del prisionero para limpiarla. Tendría que asearse y aún tenía mucho trabajo así como pocas horas para concluirlo, de modo que salió por la puerta delantera dejando detrás de él el resquicio humano que quedó del experimento.

Y Visión armó el rompecabezas que tenía en su mente; por fin entendió cuál era el oscuro deseo oculto en el corazón de su creador.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué tal la pequeña reunión con la Familia? Espero que hayan disfrutado del leve cameo que tuvo Peter en este fic, claro que no podía faltar -corazón-. Los giros argumentales que le damos son para goce y disfrute nuestro, así que puede que no tenga mucho sentido y si lo tiene, ¡somos grandiosas!

Por cierto, tengo un comunicado que hacer; debido a algunas cuestiones técnicas, el capítulo 7 del fic lo subiremos hasta el domingo 24 de Julio, porque bueno... situaciones de la vida cotidiana. Espero nos comprendan y no se desesperen, porque vendremos con más. De éste fic no nos sacan hasta terminarlo, lo prometo por la garrita.

Sya y yo agradecemos a todos los que nos leen y les mandamos muchos besos de menta y miel.

 _Sya y Cadiie._


	7. Sombras de poder

**N/A:¡Aló bello mundo!**

Bueno... creo que nos tardamos un poquito Sya y yo en subir el capítulo, pero aquí estamos arrancando con todo. Nos leemos abajo~

 **Advertencias:** WinterIron. Drama. Angst.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Avengers pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

Sombras de poder

–

El viaje de ida hacia Islandia no fue tan largo; al llegar al lugar, los tres creyeron que visitaban el paraíso al ver los impresionantes paisajes que aquella enorme isla les ofrecía. Los suelos tapizados de blanco, los lagos inmensos y congelados, y las escasas áreas templadas llenas de un verde tenue y árboles.

Entonces vislumbraron la costa sureste, las montañas y las casas a la distancia hacían evidente que había llegado a un poblado no tan concurrido, lo cual era perfecto pues necesitaban bajar el perfil y lo primero, era deshacerse de cualquier evidencia que los pudiesen delatar. Por lo que sabía, el resto de los Vengadores habían llegado hace unas doce horas, por lo que seguramente para esos momentos ya habían conseguido, al menos, un lugar dónde establecer su base para comenzar a investigar a los alrededores.

Aterrizaron a varios kilómetros de distancia para ocultar el jet y Pepper se sintió aliviada al ver a Clint esperándolos en un jeep todo terreno; ¡Ni loca iba a caminar con aquel tremendo frío!

—Detesto este clima —se quejó el arquero, tiritando a pesar del enorme abrigo que lo cubría—. Suban ya antes de que se me congele el trasero.

Steve activó los paneles de reflexión de luz para que el jet no fuera visto y subió al vehículo, de lado del copiloto. Clint lo dedicó una mirada de confusión al ver a sus acompañantes, cómo preguntando qué diablos hacían Pepper y Happy allí, pero Steve sólo se encogió de hombros, respondiendo con aquel gesto que todo estaba bien.

—¿Iremos a la capital? —Cuestionó Virginia, abrazándose a sí misma a pesar de que las ventanas iban cerradas.

—No de momento —contestó Barton, mirándola por el retrovisor—. Sólo Nat y Thor están en Reikiavik; ella es quien mejor sabe moverse sin ser descubierta y la única que aguanta este maldito clima; y Thor… bueno, a pesar de su obvia torpeza como espía o para siquiera pasar desapercibido, parece comprender muy bien el islandés, dice que se parece al nórdico y tonterías así… es un poco aterrador en realidad. El resto nos quedamos aquí, en las afueras de Hafnir para tener un perfil bajo en lo que encontramos más pistas —dijo, señalando las casas que habían visto desde el jet.

»Lang ha montado todo un laboratorio improvisado para detectar nueva oleada de radiación en caso de que surja y ha hecho de Sam su ayudante/esclavo —comentó con una risa completamente burlona—. T'Challa ha salido a explorar desde que llegamos, dijo regresaría al amanecer, claro, si es que el idiota no se congela por salir sólo con su traje de gato; Wanda, aunque no lo diga, está tratando de usar sus poderes para encontrar cualquier rastro de Visión, dijo que le pareció sentir su presencia cuando bajamos del jet; y bueno, yo preparé chocolate —afirmó orgulloso, aunque se puso serio al notar la tensión de Steve—. ¿Qué? Juro que está bueno.

Happy rió en la parte trasera pero se ganó un nuevo golpe por parte de su jefa. Sin embargo, Steve seguía serio, sin prestar real atención al resto; si Wanda lo había sentido, significaba que el androide aún vivía y el hecho de que estuviera justo ahí le parecía por demás sospechoso, pero si su teoría de que había traicionado a Tony era cierta, entonces lo haría pagar por ello de la forma más cruel que pudiera ocurrírsele.

Apretó los puños en un intento por no desquitar su coraje con el automóvil.

—¿Y qué han encontrado sobre él? —inquirió, deseando tener respuestas pronto y un culpable con el cual liberar a base de golpes todo el dolor que lo carcomía.

Clint negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Cap. No hay nada aún —dijo con pesar, mismo que se tornó en coraje cuando, durante el resto del trayecto, Pepper le contó lo que habían encontrado con su visita a Peter. El arquero, al igual que el resto, llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente Visión estaba más que implicado; todo encajaba si así era—. Si Visión está aquí, lo encontraremos y tendrá mucho que explicarnos —sentenció, y sus manos se apretaron en el volante.

Realmente se sentía mal al ver todo lo que aquello afectaba a su compañero de batallas, de modo que si el androide era culpable, pagaría por lo que había hecho con dos de sus amigos, sus casi hermanos en realidad.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que llegaran al poblado del que Clint les había hablado, y cuando estaban a un par de metros de una casa, el arquero anunció que habían llegado. La casa era definitivamente mejor que la que había alquilado Pepper en Luisiana; tenía dos plantas y un encantador techo rojo de dos aguas y paredes blancas. Era una construcción común y corriente para una familia de provincia con recursos medios en un país de cuya calidad de vida era alta.

Bajaron casi corriendo del jeep para no sentir el inclemente frío y al entrar, Clint y Happy agradecieron infinitamente la calefacción. Pepper por su parte, observó la simpleza de la decoración y la escasez de muebles, sin embargo, contaba con un comedor amplio, varias sillas y un juego de sillones en color café que lucían sumamente acogedores.

Hubo un breve espacio de saludos y bienvenidas, así como las burlas de Happy y el arquero al ver a Sam cargando cosas de un lado para otro por orden de Scott –Steve se obligó a no burlarse de su amigo pero la sonrisa en sus labios era obvia–. Luego llamaron a Natasha y Thor para ponerse al corriente con la información recabada.

Steve y Pepper fueron los primeros en contarles los pormenores de su visita a Queens, mostrándoles los documentos mientras Virginia le explicaba acerca de los detalles legales y actividades financieras detrás de la supuesta herencia.

Hablaron sobre Visión y Wanda desvió la mirada al escuchar las teorías que proponían; todas culpando al androide o implicándolo severamente en la explosión. Cerró los ojos porque no podía creerlo, se negaba a pensar que Visión fuera capaz de algo así. No tenía sentido que quisiera matar a Stark y mucho menos planear todo para quedarse con su dinero. Era por demás ilógico a su parecer, puesto que sabía sobre el gran cariño que sentía el susodicho hacia Tony, sin mencionar el evidente lazo que los unía.

Luego fue el turno de Natasha y Thor para hablar, pero el asgardiano entendía de finanzas y economía lo mismo que Steve sobre física cuántica, así que fue la espía quien habló todo el tiempo.

— _Hay una gran cantidad de movimientos bancarios hacia la cuenta de Collins desde hace cinco meses —_ dijo la pelirroja al otro lado de la pantalla—. _Aunque Collins funge en realidad como un nodo; la intersección entre una red de cuentas millonarias ubicadas en diversos países._

—Por eso todo nos lleva a él —comprendió Pepper—; Él no es el propietario, es la pantalla, el medio para movilizar tanto dinero de una cuenta a otra.

— _Exactamente_ —concordó Natasha, notando que sólo Virginia comprendía realmente aquel embrollo financiero—. _Sin embargo, sólo tenemos acceso a unas cuantas partes de la red, las menos importantes a decir verdad. Quien creó esta red ha mantenido una parte visible para hacer movimientos de forma rápida evitando así trabas legales; la otra parte está completamente oculta. Aunque esto es sólo una deducción pues ni siquiera sé cuántas más existen o dónde se ubican. Más allá de Collins no tengo nada._

 _»Y eso no es todo: al parecer nuestro 'genio financiero' ha decidido cortar la red, pues todas las cuentas que hemos descubierto, sobre todo las que lo conectaban con Industrias Stark y quizá otras más de las que no tenemos idea, han estado desapareciendo. En otras palabras, todas las conexiones visibles que nos llevan al nodo se están yendo una a una._

—Está borrando su rastro —dedujo Clint. Natasha asintió con un quejido.

— _Quien sea que esté haciendo esto, es demasiado hábil y sabe lo que hace. Estoy segura de que pronto eliminará su existencia como Frederick Collins, y en ese momento perderemos toda huella suya._

Steve apretó los labios, furioso ante aquellas palabras. No iba a permitir que Collins, o quien fuera que estuviese detrás de aquel nombre, se saliera con la suya. Aquel imbécil pagaría por haber osado lastimar a Tony y él iba a disfrutar cazarlo y asesinarlo como el bastardo que era. Definitivamente no dejaría que se le escapara de entre las manos. Y mientras su mente divagaba en ello, una sombra nubló sus ojos azules imaginando sin censura alguna de lo que sería capaz de hacer por vengar a Tony.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Nat? —Preguntó serio, mirando hacia la pantalla con su determinación habitual, sin embargo, sólo Wanda y Natasha percibieron esa veta de odio que oscurecía sus orbes, así como el tono predador en su voz.

— _Como mucho una semana. Quizá menos._

—Quédate en Reikiavik. Si descubres algo más…

— _Lo sé, Steve; te lo haré saber —_ contestó ella con una sonrisa suave, de esas que solía emplear para tratar de subirle el ánimo.

—Tengan cuidado —más que una petición, la voz del Capitán le sonó a orden y aquello logró hacer que la chica ampliara un poco más su sonrisa mientras asentía.

Luego, un ruido fuerte se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y Natasha se giró para ver de qué se trataba. Steve estaba por preguntar qué ocurría, preocupado por un ataque hasta que vio como la chica rodaba sus irises verdes con fastidio.

— _Ese idiota —_ masculló—. _Me mantendré en contacto. —_ Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer de la pantalla dejando ver la sala de la casa que ocupaba con el asgardiano—. _Por tu integridad física te recomiendo que repares el agujero que acaba de dejar tu estúpido martillo en el techo, y más vale que lo hagas antes de que comience a nevar._ —Se escuchó la voz amenazante de Natasha a la distancia. Después la video-llamada se cortó, haciendo reír a todos.

El ambiente era considerablemente más relajado y ameno de lo que era meses atrás, se sentía casi como antaño, como cuando estaban completos, aunque el vacío seguía latente. Incluso se permitieron reír de nuevo cuando Scott le ordenó a Sam que sirviera el chocolate.

Pasaron un par de horas calentándose y planeando sus próximos movimientos dentro de aquel país, acordando que Clint, Sam, Steve y Wanda saldrían a explorar la zona al igual que T'Challa y regresarían a la mañana siguiente. Scott se mostró reticente a dejar ir a su asistente pero terminó cediendo al tener a Happy como nuevo esclavo.

—Clint, tú irás con Sam en el jeep; yo iré con Wanda en el jet para cubrir más territorio. Si encuentran algo sospechoso, avisen al resto —ordenó el Capitán. Todos asintieron y se movilizaron para cumplir con la orden.

Una vez dentro de jet, Wanda se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Steve fijó rumbo hacia el interior de la isla pero se percató de que la chica parecía más seria e incluso distraída que de costumbre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se atrevió a preguntar, una vez que el piloto automático tomó el control y el soldado pudo desviar su mirada hacia ella.

Wanda se mordió los labios antes de poder devolverle la mirada al Capitán.

—¿En verdad crees que fue él? —Cuestionó seria pero notoriamente preocupada. Steve sabía que hablaba de Visión.

—Todo apunta a que sí —comentó, quizá con un tono más seco del que deseaba emplear, después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de querer a Visión ni de tratar de defenderlo.

Wanda negó con la cabeza.

—Visión no podría hacerlo, es demasiado amable para siquiera pensarlo. Además, más de una vez fui testigo del respeto y la preocupación que sentía por Stark. Él no podría lastimarlo —afirmó convencida, y para Steve resultó obvio el enorme aprecio que la chica le tenía al androide. Pero ni siquiera por el cariño que él le tenía a Wanda podría perdonar una traición de aquella magnitud por parte de Visión.

Y todo aquello le supo amargo, pues sabía que fue justo por algo similar que Tony reaccionó así con él: una traición.

Suspiró antes de hablar.

—Clint dijo que sentiste su presencia aquí —expuso Steve, aún con un tono un tanto demandante.

La chica apretó la tela de su falda entre sus manos pero no desvió la mirada, al contrario, asintió con firmeza. Después de todo, sabía cuál era el motivo por el que estaba en ese avión.

—He estado buscándolo desde que nos sacaste de prisión —admitió Wanda—. Al principio me resultaba sencillo encontrarlo; estaba en la torre junto a Stark, podía sentir su mente gracias a la gema y él me permitía entrar. Charlábamos durante horas en silencio, con sólo leer nuestras mentes… Pero un día simplemente dejé de percibirlo, como si bloqueara mis poderes para impedirme saber de él —musitó con pesar—. Pensé que con el tiempo me dejaría acercarme de nuevo pero no fue así, y luego de la explosión yo… creí que de verdad había muerto. Sin embargo, al llegar aquí me pareció sentirlo, aunque de forma muy vaga. A veces creo que fue mi propia mente jugando conmigo en un desesperado intento por volver a verlo.

El rubio se sintió un poco mal al presionarla a hablar de ello; él conocía de primera mano lo doloroso que era tocar un tema que sólo abre más una herida sin cerrar, así que colocó su mano sobre la cabeza castaña de Wanda y la acarició, removiendo un poco sus cabellos.

—¿Recuerdas en qué dirección lo sentiste? —Preguntó, más tranquilo y aprehensivo que al inicio, aunque yendo por fin al grano, pues si la había llevado a ella era porque deseaba que le diera una ubicación tentativa del androide.

—Vira siete grados al norte. No tengo un punto exacto pero te diré cuando aterrizar —dijo, comenzando a concentrar nuevamente su rastreo—. De ahí, tal vez podríamos acercarnos un poco más.

.

. »« .

.

Tony sintió la nieve cayendo sobre su rostro y humedeciéndole el cabello así como hundiéndose bajo sus pasos. El bosque era denso pero increíblemente tranquilo, siendo el sonido de algunas aves y ramas moviéndose por la ventisca o el peso de la nieve lo único que se escuchaba.

Era de madrugada y el frío llegaba hasta sus huesos, aunque eso no le impedía disfrutarlo; en menos de un día debía ir al encuentro de Wegner para mostrarle sus avances y aunque acababa de terminar las modificaciones en ambos sueros, se sentía harto de permanecer encerrado. Su mente le pedía distracción, _aire_ ¿Y qué mejor que sentir el helado viento su rostro o la sensación de sus pies hundiéndose en la nieve, para relajarse y dejar de pensar aunque fuera sólo un momento?

Más tarde se encargaría de que el bastardo de Strucker pagara por haberse atrevido a tratarlo de aquella forma.

Tras él se encontraba Bucky, como un guardia silencioso, ya que Visión tenía órdenes de mantenerse pendiente por si a Wegner se le ocurría llamarlo antes de la hora estipulada.

—Estás demasiado callado, soldado —dijo Tony, acercándose un poco más él, empleando aquel tono incitante que usaba con mayor frecuencia y que comenzaba a enloquecer –más– su ya confusa mente.

—¿Estás seguro de que tu plan funcionará? —dijo, y su voz sonó firme, no obstante, Tony notó ese tinte de desasosiego en James.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí? Qué tierno —se burló, acortando aún más la distancia entre ambos.

James no iba a negar lo obvio; estaba preocupado, sí. Porque Stark era un genio pero Wegner tenía un ejército en aquel volcán y cualquier falla significaba la muerte, aunque no permitiría que algo le ocurriera a Tony, antes entregaba su vida.

Rió mentalmente, incapaz de comprender cómo es que un año atrás se había atrevido a pelear contra él, de lastimarlo, cuando ahora lo único que deseaba era estrecharlo y embriagarse de su calor, de su presencia. No podía pensar en nada más que saciar el deseo que lo consumía a cada segundo. Definitivamente no podía creer que había caído en el embrujo de una mirada encantadora y una sonrisa autosuficiente, pero la sensación de tenerlo así de cerca le gustaba tanto…

¿En qué momento Tony Stark se había adueñado por completo de sus pensamientos?

Bucky observó al ingeniero aspirar despacio el aire frío de la noche, disfrutando del paisaje y del ambiente, y se dijo que contemplar a Tony a mitad de aquel escenario, era la visión perfecta. Sintió su respiración en su rostro debido a la cercanía que compartían y sus manos se ciñeron a su cintura cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, degustando la tranquilidad e intimidad del momento, pero a cada segundo que pasaba sus instintos le pedían más, exigiéndole ir más allá y tomar sus labios, apegarlo a su cuerpo y olvidarse del frío a base de caricias ansiosas. Por lo que, en un arrebato demasiado torpe a causa de la abrupta decisión, se inclinó hacia el castaño para besarlo, pero no midió su fuerza y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Tony se quejó por el frío de la nieve contra su espalda pero Bucky parecía cómodo estando sobre él, recargando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo ese abrasador calor que emanaba el menudo cuerpo bajo él.

—Muévete —ordenó Tony con voz autoritaria y fría, aunque no hizo intento alguno por levantarse o quitárselo de encima.

James, lejos de obedecer, colocó ambas manos a los costados del castaño, mirándolo a los ojos como si éstos estuviesen hipnotizándolo; aquel foso que eran los profundos ojos del castaño lo llevaban a un abismo del que difícilmente querría salir. Además, Tony lucía demasiado bien siendo el desorden húmedo y molesto que era justo en ese instante, y su cuerpo tibio se sentía jodidamente perfecto bajo el suyo.

Acercó su rostro al cuello de Tony, rozando su nariz contra su piel y permitiendo que sus labios también hicieran contacto de forma fugaz pero repetida, mientras Stark permanecía quieto, incluso ladeó un poco el rostro para darle más espacio a las acciones del soldado.

El recorrido de exploración de sus labios continuó por la mandíbula del ingeniero al tiempo que su mano humana acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos mojados. Recargó su frente contra la de Tony, respirando su aliento, disfrutando del momento de intimidad y aceptación que tenía con él. En verdad, cómo quería besarlo. Deseaba probar sus labios y sellar así su completa lealtad hacia Tony Stark.

Con más cuidado que la primera vez, volvió a acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios y su respiración se detuvo unos segundos al tiempo que una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda, pero quería, _necesitaba_ más, mucho más que una leve caricia.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a profundizar el gesto, teniendo ya la seguridad de que no sería rechazado, sin embargo, al hacerlo recordó que el hombre que tanto deseaba era también a quien amaba su mejor amigo.

«No es el Tony de Steve.» Se dijo mentalmente intentando autoconvencerse, concentrándose sólo en el cosquilleo de la respiración ajena sobre sus labios y la mano firme de Tony delineando su rostro así como en todo lo que Stark despertaba en él, arrancándole una sonrisa tan suave que era casi imperceptible; su toque lo hacía sentirse un poco menos como una máquina de matar y un poco más humano, algo que creyó muerto en su interior…

 _«Lo amo, Buck. Lo amo como jamás creí que pudiera amar a alguien.»_

¡Carajo!

¿¡Por qué la voz de Steve seguía en su mente recordándole que Tony era territorio ajeno!?

Ladeó el rostro sin atreverse a mirar al castaño pero completamente incapaz de alejarse de él. Todo sería tan sencillo si Tony hubiera utilizado los códigos, si su consciencia no estuviera presente y no lo limitara para hacer lo que en verdad deseaba.

Tony enarcó una ceja, en espera de la siguiente acción del soldado. Era más que evidente que deseaba algo más, y aunque él no estaba dispuesto a dárselo, le intrigaba saber qué hacía dudar a James. Lo vio suspirar y le pareció divertido ver la frustración estampada en su rostro. No era la primera vez que estaban así de cerca, pero sí la primera en la que permanecían así más de un par de segundos.

Nunca le había prestado real atención al soldado, al menos no la suficiente como para detallar su rostro justo como la hacía en ese instante. Sus facciones masculinas y esa actitud gélida de chico malo le habrían resultado irresistibles si las circunstancias y el destino hubiesen sido distintos.

—¿Qué pasa, soldado? —preguntó Tony en un susurro, ya cansado de esperar. Su tono sonaba divertido y Bucky apretó la nieve en su mano de metal, maldiciéndose a sí mismo; Tony lo estaba provocando y él estaba cayendo en su juego, como siempre—. Creí que querías besarme.

—No puedo hacerlo —murmuró Bucky con obvia frustración, ¡Y es que realmente deseaba arrancarse la cabeza en ese momento! Todo se tornaba confuso dentro de su mente; la razón y el instinto lo guiaban en direcciones opuestas y hacia un mismo destino, una deseosa agonía.

—¿Y qué te detiene? —Preguntó, a sabiendas de que Bucky no actuaría por sí solo.

James se tensó de inmediato. Tony no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos de Steve hacia él y, a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de querer decírselo. El castaño solía ir pregonando que había dejado todo atrás, pero si algo sabía hacer el Soldado del Invierno, era observar cada detalle en sus objetivos. Y así como notó casi de inmediato el amor de Steve hacia el castaño, también era consciente de la manera en que Tony reaccionaba con la sola mención del Capitán América: era como si la vida de Tony fuese un deseo entre los labios de Steve, como si la mención de su nombre en su boca fuese lo que le otorgara vida.

Una incontenible ráfaga de celos le recorrió el cuerpo, y su mirada se oscureció involuntariamente.

No quería alejarse de Tony, no quería cedérselo a Steve, él había tenido mil oportunidades a lo largo de todos esos años conviviendo en el mismo equipo, en el mismo espacio, ¡en la misma casa! ¿Por qué tenía que retroceder ahora que podía tener –por fin– algo que anhelaba?

Su egoísmo estaba ganando terreno frente a su amistad con Rogers, y aunque una parte de él continuaba gritándole «traidor», la otra le decía que Tony no iba a esperar para siempre, que era ahora o nunca.

Tenía que tomar una decisión ya.

—Steve está enamorado de ti —confesó casi sin pensarlo, con voz firme y mirándolo a los ojos, incorporándose lo suficiente para darle espacio por si quería alejarse.

Tony contuvo la respiración, esperando que aquello fuera una maldita broma o que hubiese escuchado mal.

 _¿Que Rogers lo amaba?_

Rió internamente frente aquel sinsentido, aunque era una risa amarga y odió con todas sus fuerzas la manera en que su corazón delataba el maldito sentimiento de esperanza que comenzaba a brotar desde lo más profundo de su alma.

¿Cuánto esperó por escuchar aquello? ¿Cuántas veces deseó que Steve le diera algún tipo de señal para poder dar el primer paso? ¿¡Y ahora resultaba que, después de tantas peleas, contradicciones y secretos, lo amaba!?

Por unos breves instantes cerró los ojos, obligándose a contenerse, ansiando arrancar de su ser todo eso que el rubio le provocaba, pero ¡Maldición! ¡No podía! No podía y era demasiado frustrante.

Por su parte, el soldado había leído perfectamente su reacción y no podía soportarla. Aquello era un obvio rechazo y se maldijo por haberlo dicho. Sin embargo, prefería que Tony estuviera su lado sabiendo que, si quería, podría tener a Steve en su lugar, y no retenerlo al ocultarle la verdad. No iba a atar al «tigre» con mentiras ni omisiones que más tarde pusieran en duda lo que sea que llegaran a construir.

James quería que Tony lo aceptara por decisión propia y teniendo en claro cada posibilidad aparte de él.

Aunque si Stark decidía alejarse, él se mantendría fiel y lo seguiría de cualquier modo; ya no podía dejarlo, era como una droga. Y tampoco iba a abandonarlo por despecho, si no lo había hecho cuando lo único que lo ataba a él era la culpa, ahora menos, cuando el sentimiento era infinitamente más fuerte.

Él estaría allí, acompañándolo de forma incondicional a través del escabroso camino que Tony había decidido tomar.

Stark sintió a James levantarse, con la intención de apartarse por completo y, siguiendo completamente su instinto, tomó a Bucky por el cuello y acercó sus labios. Un roce suave y demasiado fugaz como para denominarse «beso», pero bastó para que el soldado permaneciera a su lado, ahora estrechando su cuerpo frío y transmitiéndole un calor que iba más allá del contacto corporal.

No obstante, a Tony le resultaba imposible no estremecerse ante el remolino de sentimientos que la confesión sobre Steve le había provocado.

Pero a pesar de eso ya no había marcha atrás ¡No podía haberla! Él había elegido continuar lejos de Los Vengadores, Pepper, y sobre todo, lejos de Steve. De modo que no debía dejarse embelesar por la insustancial posibilidad de un «hubiera»; el Steve Rogers que recordaba le había causado demasiado daño como para desear volver a él, así que iba a mantenerse firme.

 _«A menos que…»_

Detuvo sus pensamientos, pues aquella otra alternativa le parecía demasiado surreal.

—¿Así que lo que te detiene es la culpa, soldado? —inquirió, bloqueando así el curso de sus deseos y se recuperó de su inesperado asombro, acomodándose hasta levantarse por completo. James no contestó, pero la respuesta era obvia—. Rogers cree que estoy muerto, aunque en realidad sí lo estoy, digo, el Tony Stark que él conoció ya no existe —aclaró, sacudiéndose un poco la nieve de su gabardina—. No tienes por qué tener culpas, yo no las tengo y mira hasta dónde me ha llevado —extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, presumiendo su nuevo look y aura.

—¿Pretendes que traicione a mi mejor amigo aunque él no sepa la verdad? —Bucky enarcó una ceja, pero no se sentía ofendido para nada. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo hace un par de minutos después de todo.

Tony rió con fuerza. ¡Por supuesto que eso quería! Quería que Steve se retorciera de frustración al ver a su mejor amigo –por el cual había dejado todo atrás al grado de enfrentar al mundo– siguiendo el mismo camino del que lo había «salvado», y esta vez con plena consciencia de lo que hacía, sin artimañas mentales de por medio.

Pero, si James no mentía con respecto al supuesto enamoramiento de Steve –y Tony dudaba que lo hiciera–, esa nueva situación imprevista iba a ser también un golpe para Rogers a nivel más íntimo; una traición a la confianza, justo como el rubio había hecho con él y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Steve había tirado a la basura el corazón del antiguo Tony Stark, ¿qué le impedía al nuevo regresarle el favor?

Sonrió. Sería una dulce venganza.

—Escucha, Barnes, cuando llegué aquí, decidí no volver a mirar lo que dejé atrás y eso incluye a Rogers. Además, ambos somos hombres, tenemos necesidades fisiológicas que cubrir, entre ellas el sexo —comentó, restándole importancia al asunto—. Así que traicionarlo o no, es tu elección. Yo ya te dije la mía —concluyó, caminando hacia dentro de la guarida de HYDRA, aunque se detuvo un poco antes de pasarlo de largo sólo para dar por terminada la charla—. Depende de ti lo que pase entre nosotros, soldado.

.

. »« .

.

Para cuando llegaron al sitio del que hablaba Wanda era ya muy noche. El lugar era un inmenso bosque nevado pero aterrizaron en un pequeño claro para no hacer ruido, manteniendo el jet en modo sigiloso y con los paneles activos.

La nieve bajo sus pies se sentía más suave y gruesa que en Hafnir, y Steve lo atribuyó a la cercanía de un enorme volcán. Miró a su alrededor tratando encontrar algo fuera de lo común, por mínimo que fuera, sin embargo, no logró captar nada.

Los susurros que desprendían los árboles debido al viento era lo único que sus sentidos captaban, incluso con la neblina que se alzaba en plena madrugada le impedía ver por completo los alrededores del lugar y su olfato no detectaba nada que no fuera el olor húmedo de nieve con tierra.

—¿Es aquí donde sentiste a Visión? —Steve miraba para todos lados, intentando ponerse un traje de batalla que le habían diseñado los científicos de T'Challa; era muy similar al anterior, pero los colores que se usaron en este modelo eran más intensos y oscuros, se puso las botas marrón y un poco de munición para un arma que portaba.

—Muy cerca —contestó Wanda colocándose un delgado abrigo, ella estaba muy acostumbrada a climas similares a ese. Con uno de sus dedos, señaló hacia un punto determinado al cual Steve viró su vista—. Es decir, tal vez una milla más al oeste, pero ahí había unas grandes cataratas que, con éste clima, llegan a los 50 grados bajo cero. No creo que sea posible habitar ahí, aun siendo un androide.

—De acuerdo, para cubrir más área e investigar con mayor rapidez, nos separaremos y volveremos aquí en tres horas —dijo extendiéndole un pequeño radio con el cual dio a entender, se estarían comunicando—. Sólo tres horas, después llegará el amanecer y no podemos permitirnos levantar sospechas con los lugareños. —Steve guardó en un bolso militar el otro radio que hacía juego y que estaban intercomunicados—. No nos alejemos más de diez kilómetros a la redonda, después de ese momento esto deja de estar enlazado y si hay problemas, tardaremos mucho en hacerlo llegar con los demás.

Wanda asintió sólo con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el oeste. Steve, en cambio, se quedó en su lugar un poco mirando hacia el inmenso volcán que se alzaba orgulloso frente a él. Desde que había llegado a Islandia siguiendo a sus compañeros, el paisaje que le prometía ese país era demasiado basto y hermoso; aunque era invierno, sus ojos se deleitaban ante lo bello que se veía incluso con la niebla que nublaba su visión en ese momento. Todo ahí, creaba un ambiente íntimo, privado… como si todo supiera que aquello era lo que más disfrutaba en el mundo.

Cuando él era chico en aquel barrio de Brooklyn en los 20's, la nieve cubría las calles y los chicos sacaban a relucir sus tablas para disfrutar de los regalos que otorgaban las festividades; él, en cambio, gozaba con poder sentir sobre su piel el frío de los copos de nieve, haciendo obvio, que logró llegar a otro año a pesar de su pésimo estado de salud. Más que su cumpleaños, le gustaba esa época en particular.

Décadas después, se enteró gracias a una amena plática entre Vengadores, que aunque Tony amara viajar a la playa y a lugares exóticos, muy profundamente –y tal vez era el único que conocía aquel secreto–, Tony prefería el frío como él. Podía saber eso sólo con observar la paz que reflejaba el rostro del castaño al sentir la nieve que caía del cielo en sus manos.

Y eso sólo lo hizo reafirmar su favoritismo hacia el invierno.

Steve comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto al que se había marchado Wanda para comenzar la búsqueda. Con trabajo, forzaba su vista para lograr divisar aquello que se encontraba a más de cuatro metros de él, lo que dificultaba la tarea de investigar el área y de tener más información acerca de Visión.

Pasó un tiempo antes de comenzar a sentir algo dentro de él. Era una sensación inusual, como si su cuerpo se anticipara a una reacción que, evidentemente, se encontraba condicionada por algo…

O mejor dicho alguien.

Se detuvo en su sitio, observando hacia todos lados intentando localizar con sus sentidos, aquello que despertaba uno de sus instintos de protección, cerró sus manos, frunció su entrecejo y giró nuevamente sobre sí mirando los árboles que se veían bastante cerca.

 _«No eres nadie.»_

Escuchó una voz de mujer hablar detrás de él y volteó su rostro para ver de quién se trataba. No había nada.

« _Lo dejaste solo._ »

Nuevamente, muy cerca de él, escuchó el susurro de otra voz, ahora más gruesa que la primera, rasposa y casi gutural, como un gruñido.

No entendía de qué se trataba, pero sabía a quién se refería la indirecta. Una daga de culpa se clavó directamente en su pecho, dificultándole la respiración.

« _Eres basura, Rogers.»_

Esa voz sonaba hueca, casi espectral y tan llena de odio y asco que, por primera vez en años, le hizo sentir miedo hacia algo sobrenatural, especialmente porque ahora el sonido provino de un lugar justo frente a él, pero no veía a nadie que lo provocara.

Apretó sus labios ante lo último que escuchó, tanto por el nerviosismo que sentía como porque, definitivamente, aquella voz tenía razón: él era una mierda. Los bravucones que solían golpearlo se lo repitieron por años, y ahora, ni siquiera con el suero y su traje, eso iba a cambiar… nunca lo haría, ¿cómo? Si lastimó e hirió a la única persona que le daba sentido a su vida.

 _«Jamás te va a perdonar.»_

Otra voz hueca y rasposa hizo eco en el aire, cerca de su oído. El tono burlón con lo cual eso fue dicho, le caló hasta los huesos, haciéndolo enfurecer. Aunque de antemano sabía que, en vida, Tony nunca lo había perdonado y estaba seguro que ni estando muerto lo iba a hacer. Cerró sus ojos, pensando en que, al menos, expiaba un poco su culpa haciendo todo por dar con el asesino de Tony.

 _«No vales nada.»_ Le recriminó la voz infantil de una niña, provocando un eco espeluznante.

 _«No eres nadie.»_ Repitió la mujer, y en ese instante las voces comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, más cercanas. Más gruesas y aterradoras.

 _«Lo dejaste solo.»_

 _«Cobarde.»_

 _«No vales nada.»_

 _«Jamás te va a perdonar.»_

 _«No eres nadie.»_

Aquellos reclamos se volvieron incesantes y aterradores, voces vacías y espectrales sobreponiéndose una sobre otra, distorsionándose y ciñéndose sobre él, repitiéndose cada vez más fuerte hasta obligarlo retroceder mientras se cubría los oídos así como a apretar los parpados en un vano intento por dejar de escucharlas.

« _Mereces el infierno._ »

Y entonces abrió sus ojos abruptamente, porque había reconocido la voz de aquel último susurro, aunque sonaba más siniestra que las otras: aquello provenía de su propia voz.

Inhaló aire, lo retuvo y lo exhaló lentamente formando una nube de vaho, relajando sus músculos en el proceso. Las voces se disiparon y Steve comprendió que no eran más que sus propios demonios recordándole nuevamente sus errores, su pecado y su eterna penitencia.

Tardó varios minutos en reponerse, respirando agitado y sintiéndose tal vez demasiado paranoico. Entonces, sus sentidos captaron algo: una silueta a unos diez metros de donde él se encontraba; guardó la calma y se aproximó lentamente hacia ella, intentando no alertar en caso que fuera un enemigo quien deambulaba cerca.

Dos metros adelante, logró definir un poco más la sombra que se alzaba entre los árboles y la nieve.

Se cortó su respiración.

Se acercó otros pasos más, observando un poco mejor el perfil que poseía la persona. El cabello castaño, ahora lacio y húmedo por la nieve, así como el porte que tenía le recordaban sólo a alguien en especial. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

 _Tres metros más cerca._

Pudo escuchar un susurro, una tenue voz lo suficientemente clara para poder reconocerla aún entre un tifón.

 _Dos metros más._

Y sintió su corazón detenerse por completo. Se quedó estático, mudo; no podía concebir que aquella imagen que se presentaba a unos metros de él fuese verdad, pero no había forma de reaccionar de manera congruente. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en esa posición, sólo reaccionó hasta el momento en que la sombra comenzó a moverse de su lugar, internándose en el bosque de nieve.

—¡Tony! —gritó y caminó rápidamente hacia la silueta, pero la oscuridad densa de la noche le hizo perder aquella silueta en la lejanía y las sombras difusas que creaban los árboles, como si sólo se tratase de una ilusión.

Se detuvo a la mitad del camino, girando sobre sí mismo para tener un mayor panorama, buscándolo casi desesperado. Entonces unos pasos lo hicieron voltear hacia atrás, emocionado, ansiando ver nuevamente aquellos ojos cafés que le robaban el sueño, pero toda su felicidad se vino abajo al ver sólo a Wanda.

—¿Encontraste algo? —Preguntó ella, habiendo escuchado cómo el soldado llamaba a Tony—. Algo que no sea un fantasma.

Steve exhaló, entre decepcionado y ofendido.

—¿Tú no sentiste nada? Estoy seguro de que…

—No, nada en este sitio, Steve. Me equivoqué —admitió, con ese tinte de desilusión en su voz que enterneció al Capitán.

—No eres la única —le consoló, repitiéndose que Tony ya no estaba más en ese mundo.

.

. »« .

.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza recargada cómodamente entre las sábanas tibias y la mullida almohada. No estaba dormido –aunque por primera vez quería hacerlo– pues su mente seguía dándole mil y una vueltas al asunto; ¡Maldito fuera Steve y malditos fueran sus sentimientos aún latentes hacia él! ¡Cómo deseaba sacárselo de la mente y el corazón para poder de verdad ser libre de verdad!

Gruñó fastidiado, deseando concentrarse en lo que ese día significaría en términos de su estadía en HYDRA, pero simplemente no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos ¡Y ya no quería! Ya no quería pensar en Rogers ni sentirse atado a él por aquel sentimiento. Ya no quería que su recuerdo y mucho menos sus acciones, continuaran afectándolo cómo lo hacían. No deseaba volver a estremecerse cada vez que escuchaba su nombre ni a perder su tiempo pensando en la reacción del rubio acerca de su supuesta muerte mientras deseaba internamente que por lo menos llegara a lamentarlo más allá de la simple pérdida de un compañero.

¿Lo habría hecho?, ¿Habría sufrido por él?, ¿Habría pasado noches sin dormir pensando en él –en ambos– justo como hacía él mismo ahora?

Se removió en la cama mientras soltaba el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Bucky le había dicho que Steve lo amaba, ¿¡Qué se supone que haría con esa confesión ahora!? ¿Cómo a lidiar con eso? Lo mejor habría sido que Barnes no dijera nada y se limitara a besarlo. Inconscientemente frunció el ceño. ¡Ni siquiera tenía sentido que se lo dijera! ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué estaba planeando?

—Estás pensando demasiado. —Tony resopló al escuchar la voz del hombre en el que estaba pensando. Escuchó los pasos de James acercarse, sin embargo, no se tomó la molestia de abrir los ojos.

—Deberías estar dormido, habrá mucho qué hacer en un par de horas. —Porque sí, ya había amanecido y tenía una cita con Wegner a medio día.

—Tú también, y sin embargo estás ahí, pensando en él y en lo que te dije en el bosque. —Tony abrió los ojos de golpe, dispuesto a negar esas palabras, pero James no se lo permitió—. Sé que lo haces. —El soldado estaba al pie de su cama, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada indescifrable. Tony lo vio suspirar y relajarse antes de sentarse, con cierta duda, junto a él—. Sigue afectándote —dijo, con voz más suave.

—¿Y qué si lo hace? —Confirmó Tony, a la defensiva—. Eso no significa que dejaré todo lo que he conseguido por él. —Y ambos sabían que no estaba hablando de cosas materiales, sino de su reencuentro consigo mismo—. ¿Acaso esperabas que cambiara de opinión sólo por eso?

Bucky sonrió, ésa era la respuesta que esperaba del nuevo Tony Stark, pero lo que hizo que sus palabras sonaran sinceras, fue la determinación en sus ojos

—Por supuesto que no, aunque estoy seguro que no lo esperabas. Mucho menos que te lo dijera hasta este momento —comentó, tentado a recostarse con él en la cama. Tony lo miraba atento, esperando que terminara de hablar—. Ibas a enterarte de cualquier manera… tal vez debí decírtelo antes.

—Probablemente —le reprochó, aunque no había enojo en su voz—. Así que, ¿qué caso tenía hacerlo ahora? ¿Fue tu manera de liberar un poco de culpa por desear al mismo hombre que tu amigo, ese que te salvo y bla, bla, bla? —ironizó.

—Fue mi manera de estar en las mismas condiciones que él, porque no sólo quiero estar en tu cama, Tony —admitió, permitiéndose acercarse más y mostrar una sonrisa diferente, esta vez mucho más apegada al Soldado del Invierno.

Tony le sonrió de vuelta, de esa forma coqueta y descarada que lo hacía gruñir de deseo, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, retándolo con la mirada a actuar.

Y lo hizo. Sin más titubeos ni viejos sentimentalismos limitándolo; si iba a traicionar la confianza de Steve, iba a hacerlo de verdad, sin arrepentimientos ni términos medios. Había estado pensando en ello cuando reingresaron al volcán y la decisión era inequívoca y absoluta: quería a Tony Stark y lo deseaba a su lado.

El resto del mundo podía perderse en un abismo o arder hasta consumirse.

Sus brazos acorralaron a Tony entre su cuerpo y la cama, regresando a la posición en que habían estado en el bosque, pero en esta ocasión, James no parecía ser el mismo; sus movimientos eran osados, instintivos y completamente necesitados. Sus labios habían reclamado de los Tony de forma ruda, arrancando un jadeó de sorpresa del ingeniero, que se removía bajo su cuerpo, aunque no para liberarse, sino para incitar a Bucky hasta hacerlo perder el control.

El soldado mordió sus labios, gruñendo por lo bajo al haber cumplido una de sus tantas fantasías. Cada parte de su ser estaba ardiendo en deseo y en respuesta a ello, su pelvis comenzó a moverse, frotándose contra el cuerpo tibio de Tony. Quería desnudarlo, acariciarlo, poseerlo hasta saciarse para luego comenzar otra vez.

Su mano de metal se posó sobre el vientre bajo de Tony, subiendo su camisa y ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre su piel. Tony soltó un gemido largo, cadencioso y completamente erótico, al sentir la frialdad de aquellos dedos.

James se acercó de nuevo para besarlo, disfrutando del roce de su entrepierna contra la de Tony, hasta que la candente atmosfera se cortó:

—Siento molestarte, Tony, pero Wegner quiere verte ahora —dijo Visión, ingresando a través de una de las paredes y sin inmutarse por la escena frente a él.

James murmuró una maldición, fulminándolo con la mirada, haciendo reír a Tony en el proceso. Sin embargo, ninguno cambió la posición en que se hallaban.

—Creí que comenzaría a fastidiar hasta el mediodía —acotó el ingeniero, divertido con la mueca de enojo en Bucky.

—Al parecer quería tomarte por sorpresa —dedujo el androide—. Incluso ha reunido a todos los altos mandos de HYDRA en la sala principal.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Tendremos más audiencia! —Alabó Tony, incorporándose lo suficiente como para que James hiciera lo mismo a regañadientes—. Andando, tengo un espectáculo que dar.

Acababa de poner un pie fuera de la cama, cuando James tiró de él para robarle un nuevo beso, igual de demandante que los anteriores pero con un toque casi cariñoso. Tony respondió con igual pasión, sólo eso.

—Cuando esto acabe, aun tendremos un asunto pendiente —murmuró Bucky.

Tony jamás había escuchado ese tono seductor en él, así que se limitó a sonreírle de manera ambigua, sin confirmar o declinar la propuesta, sencillamente dejando la posibilidad abierta, pero aquello no hacía más que excitar más al soldado, quien, tras un suspiro de aceptación siguió a Tony fuera de la habitación, no obstante, éste entró a su laboratorio para tomar las muestras de sus pequeños experimentos.

Una vez en su inmenso espacio de experimentación, esbozó una sonrisa que cualquiera calificaría como retorcida y llenó dos jeringas con el suero A, que había diseñado especialmente para Wegner. Miró de reojo el segundo suero, el suero B del cual sólo había una muestra, e hizo una mueca con los labios al recordar por qué y para quién había sido creado.

Maldita fuera la esperanza.

Luego, tras un suspiro agobiado, colocó las jeringas con el suero de Wegner en un pequeño estuche negro, mismo que guardó en su gabardina.

—VIERNES, preciosa, comienza a infiltrarte en los sistemas se HYDRA. A mí señal te quiero en el control de toda base y operación existente —ordenó, tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba por ocurrir.

— _Delo por hecho, Jefe —_ contestó, mientras Tony salía al encuentro de James y Visión para dirigirse a la sala principal.

Ambos lo esperaban en la puerta, alertas de cualquier anomalía. Caminaron a paso lento hasta el elevador y justo cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse, Ophelia impidió que lo hicieran. Tony enarcó una ceja y ella le devolvió una mirada cómplice, entrando también el ascensor.

—¿Lista para el gran día? —cuestionó divertido.

—Más que eso, cariño —dijo, sin poder ocultar su emoción. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y de pronto se sintió igual de eufórica que en su primera misión.

Ambos caminaron a la par por todo el largo pasillo que daba justo a la puerta de la oficina del Barón. Tony iba demasiado emocionado por lo que ocurriría; su plan, evidentemente, era infalible y sin margen de errores; la sonrisa en su rostro delataba lo contento que estaba en ese momento. Arregló su ropa y los lentes que se había puesto antes de salir de su habitación, suponiendo que se veía bastante elegante para aquello que esperaba ansioso.

Sentía la presencia de Visión cerca de él al igual que la de Bucky marcando los pasos que él daba, siguiéndolo como un pobre sabueso sin saber a dónde más ir en caso de perder el rastro de su amo. Aquel pensamiento le causó risa y un poco de pena, pues sólo quería pasar un rato con él, nada en serio, todo como una llana aventura de la que pronto se olvidaría. ¿Pero qué más podía esperar James de él si a duras penas lograba bloquear lo que le había hecho a María?

No es que lo hubiera olvidado o perdonado, pero era consciente de que había cuatro pesadas cadenas de que lo retenían en el pasado y que debía romper definitivamente: Pepper, Los Vengadores y su afán de encajar en su mundo bajo la máscara de héroe que había sido Iron Man; su miedo a la soledad y su necesidad de aceptación generada por el desinterés de Howard hacia él; sus sentimientos por Steve; y todo lo que implicaba la muerte de María, la cual era, quizá, la cadena más pesada en su pasado.

Ya se había desecho de las primeras dos, y aunque el recuerdo de María seguiría presente, era tiempo de decir adiós. Ni perdón ni olvido, sólo adiós para poder continuar según sus propios deseos ya sin más limitaciones.

Y Steve…, de él se encargaría pronto.

Aspiró profundo al llegar a la entrada, concentrándose en el aquí y el ahora. Abrió las puertas violentamente, dejando ver su imponente presencia ante un iracundo Barón que le miraba despectivamente desde lo alto de su pódium. De hecho, todas las miradas estaban fijas en él. Agentes de todo el mundo, y los líderes de HYDRA en distintas regiones estaban ahí, todos atentos al verlo entrar.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, aunque Tony no lograba comprender muchos de ellos debido a la variedad de idiomas y al ruido. Pero estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención gracias a los medios, así que no se inmutó, al contrario, disfrutó de saberse el centro de aquellas miradas y conversaciones susurrantes.

—¡He llegado! —dijo, para silenciar los murmullos; su voz debía ser lo único que resonara a partir de ese momento. Alzó ambos brazos a los costados, casi en la misma pose con la que presentó los efectos de su misil Jérico años atrás, e ingresó al salón con el mismo porte con el que rey avanzaría entre su corte y sus súbitos—. ¿No has esperado mucho, cierto? —ironizó, hablándole directamente a Wegner, con una familiaridad y carencia de respeto que asombro a los presentes—. Hoy hice todo lo posible para no entretenerme de más con el delicioso café que preparó Visión.

Wegner cerró con fuerza la mandíbula, apretando los dientes casi hasta hacerlos chirriar. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía Stark a hablarle así frente a todos!? ¿¡Quién diablos se creía!?

Sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba debido al coraje y deseó borrar a golpes la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del rostro de Tony. Pero se contuvo porque tenía otros planes; iba a matarlo, a destrozarlo frente a todos sus subordinados, no sólo para presumir de ser quien acabó con Iron Man, sino para reafirmar su poder frente al resto de sus subordinados.

—Guarda tus estupideces para otro momento, Stark —masculló el Barón, y aunque lo ocultaba bien, Tony observó claramente las venas resaltadas en su cuello y la tensión en su postura; estaba enojado y eso lo divertía—. Dime, ¿cumpliste con lo que te mandé?

—No, no, no. Ya hablamos de eso —dijo Tony acercándose hacia el otro—: Tú no me mandas, ¿quedó claro? Que sea la última vez que te digo eso.

Wegner rebuscaba el autocontrol en lo profundo de su ser, pero Tony Stark lograba arrebatarle la escasa paciencia con la que contaba. Cómo iba a disfrutar desmembrándolo y escuchando sus gritos de piedad cuando el momento llegara, sólo tenía que esperar un poco más.

Inhaló.

Sólo un poco.

—¿Me traes una maldita solución sí o no? —Preguntó Wegner, evidentemente fastidiado e irritado por la insolencia de Tony. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó más hacia el castaño para quedar frente a frente, intentando descifrar lo que se ocultaba detrás de aquel brillo de triunfo que habitaba en esos ojos—. ¿Y bien?

—Me puse a trabajar en ello desde el momento en que me pediste que _colaborara_ contigo —remarcó la palabra—. ¿Y sabes? Realmente estuve pensando demasiado cuál era la mejor manera de ayudarte —comentó Tony. Su tono denotaba una aprehensión claramente fingida mientras caminaba alrededor del Barón, acercándose hacia el asiento de cuero color negro que, todos sabían, pertenecía al jefe supremo de HYDRA y donde estaba terminantemente prohibido acercarse sin permiso—, y encontré lo mejor que te podría pasar en la vida, Weg.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Siseó el Barón, exaltándose aún más al ver a Tony sentarse sobre su silla. ¡Ese maldito bastado! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de él!? ¿¡Cómo osaba retarlo de manera tan descarada frente a todos!?

Escuchó las risas disimuladas de Bucky y Viper detrás de él y entonces sus irises se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que sus venas tomaban aquel horrible tono purpureo y aumentaba su grosor.

Todos allí sabían lo que eso significaba, así que ninguno se atrevió a moverse de más, mirando expectantes las reacciones del Barón para alejarse de ser necesario; nadie en la sala era capaz de hacerle frente a ese monstruoso e incontrolable hombre, quizá el más brutal que había liderado HYDRA y el único al que habían seguido por miedo y no por respeto.

Tony le sonrió y él deseó asfixiarlo hasta la muerte. Dio un paso hacia él pero Tony levantó su mano, un gesto elegante para indicarle que se detuviera, y cuándo estuvo a punto de mandarlo al carajo y recordarle quién mandaba, el castaño tomó la palabra:

—Control, Weg. —Tony ignoró la pregunta, empleado de nuevo aquel diminutivo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los costados de la silla—; voy a otorgarte la oportunidad de controlar definitivamente los poderes que te fueron otorgados hace tiempo por científicos ineptos que no supieron hacer una buena fórmula de súper soldado, pero, ¿sabes? Mi padre fue uno de los colaboradores de ello, y sé varios secretos que nadie más conoce…

Aquella posibilidad interesó a Wegner lo suficiente como para posponer un poco más la tortuosa muerte de Tony.

—Habla claro Stark, detesto los rodeos y más si provienen de ti.

—He creado un suero que te permitirá tener control sobre tus poderes —explicó levantándose, haciendo notar su imponente presencia—. Y no sólo eso, también aumentará tus capacidades en un ciento cincuenta por ciento de efectividad.

Viper se quedó muda ante la explicación de Tony pues, evidentemente, no había mentido acerca de los efectos del suero que había diseñado, pero ello era sólo una parte…

Bucky se quedó estático, pues el rostro del Barón era indescifrable en ese momento; su entrecejo estaba fruncido, pero su boca se torcía lento para formar algo parecido a una sonrisa macabra.

Mientras, Visión levitaba en su sitio en posición de defensa esperando algún movimiento en falso de Wegner contra Tony y detenerlo antes de que le hicieran daño. Sin embargo, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, una punzada en el pecho al sentir la presencia de Wanda nuevamente, ¿cómo podía sentirla a esa distancia? Cerró un segundo los ojos para despejar esos pensamientos y volver a concentrarse, ya que Tony lo necesitaba al cien por ciento y Visión no iba a permitirse otro error como el que cometió con el Coronel Rhodes, mucho menos con su creador.

—¿Estás de joda? —Musitó el Barón arrastrando cada palabra frente a Tony—. Si crees que voy inyectarme algo que tú has preparado…

—Probémosla —interrumpió Tony nuevamente, sacando de su gabardina el estuche en el cual guardó las dos soluciones. Lo abrió ante la mirada confundida del Barón y extrajo una de las dos jeringas. Dejó el estuche sobre el escritorio y comenzó a menear de un lado a otro la jeringa, observando a Wegner a través del líquido verduzco aunque semitransparente—. Tráeme a alguno de tus prisioneros y verás de lo que es capaz de hacer este pequeño milagro de la ciencia.

Wegner pensó seriamente en el siguiente movimiento que haría; si Tony quería demostrarle frente a sus ojos los efectos del suero, era porque no tenían ningún peligro que correr. Stark era un bastardo presuntuoso, pero no tan imbécil como para ir en su contra estando rodeado por sus hombres, mismos que estaban dispuestos a matar al castaño con una sola palabra suya. Sin embargo, no se arriesgaría tan fácilmente.

Chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato se presentó frente a él un soldado, realizando el saludo formal de la organización.

—Trae al prisionero de la celda 16 —ordenó, y el soldado asintió sin levantar la mirada, en un gesto completamente obediente, sumiso.

Wegner sonrió; ya encontraría la tortura adecuada para que Stark fuera igual de servicial que esos soldados.

—Si esto es un truco, Stark, haré que ruegues no haber nacido mientras sangras y te retuerces de dolor —sentenció, moviéndose tan rápido que ni Visión ni el propio Tony lograron prever el instante en el que tomó a Tony por el cuello, apretándolo lo suficiente para que su amenaza fuera tuviera credibilidad.

James no tardó en moverse, dispuesto a quitar las repugnantes manos de Wegner del cuello de Tony, pero Ophelia lo detuvo, colocando su mano fría en el brazo humano del soldado, clavando ligeramente sus uñas en su piel.

—No te atrevas a arruinarlo —susurró Viper, a su oído—. Mira su rostro, sólo está haciendo tiempo y Wegner no le hará nada de momento.

Bucky gruñó por lo bajo, fulminándola con la mirada pero quedándose quieto al corroborar que era cierto, la sonrisa de Tony no se había borrado y sus ojos castaños reflejaban que estaba completamente divertido con la situación.

—Mi señor. —El soldado que había enviado por el prisionero ahora regresaba, trayendo consigo a un hombre enorme y corpulento, casi con la misma complexión de Wegner aunque el prisionero era notoriamente más grande.

El hombre iba escoltado por cinco soldados de alto rango que lo rodeaban mientras dos más le apuntaban a cierta distancia, uno al pecho y otro a la cabeza. Sus manos, más que esposadas, se encontraban unidas y cubiertas por una pesada protección de metal y sus piernas también estaban encadenadas con gruesas cadenas en las rodillas y los tobillos.

Tony dedujo que debía ser un prisionero de extrema peligrosidad y lo corroboró cuando el Barón lo soltó, en un movimiento brusco que buscaba dañarlo, para luego girarse a mirar al prisionero y sonreír de forma siniestra cuando el hombre gruñó con fuerza, removiéndose para liberarse.

Los soldados trataron de someterlo y entonces, Wegner, ignorando el disturbio que causaba su prisionero, se dirigió a Tony:

—Adelante, Stark. Muéstranos tus grandes logros —se burló, señalando al sujeto—. Este hombre tiene en su sangre parte de mi ADN; mis científicos se lo inyectaron para continuar experimentando. Así que adelante.

El castaño le regresó la sonrisa, al parecer Wegner había elegido al sujeto adecuado.

Tony se acercó emocionado hacia el sujeto que iba a servir como conejillo de indias y a quien le agradecería por prestarse para sus planes. La jeringa que sostenía en sus manos mostraba su color verde aún más brillante de lo usual; tomó el brazo derecho del prisionero y colocó el antebrazo hacia él, observando un lugar idóneo para poner la inyección intravenosa, no tardó mucho en encontrar una vena dispuesta a ser pinchada. Levantó un brazo en señal y Visión se acercó hacia él, acercando con ello material para preparar el terreno; amarró una liga en el brazo, limpió la zona con alcohol y pinchó sin ninguna contemplación; vaya, no era médico y sólo había probado su buen pulso el día anterior con una naranja.

Quitó la liga y vio cómo el líquido de la jeringa iba disminuyendo, internándose en el cuerpo del prisionero.

Retiró la aguja bruscamente y un poco se sangre del sujeto resbaló por su brazo hasta llegar al suelo en forma de gotas. Se alejó unos pasos por su propia seguridad y observó a Wegner hacer lo mismo. No pasaron muchos minutos para que el suero comenzara a hacer efecto; para entonces, se había logrado acercar hacia Visión, observando a Viper y a Bucky al otro extremo de la sala, quienes le devolvían sutiles miradas.

Tony les sonrió bastante satisfecho, todo iba según lo acordado.

El cuerpo del prisionero saltó eufórico unos metros debido a la obvia fuerza que desarrolló en sus piernas en cuestión de instantes. Los músculos de sus brazos elevaron su masa hasta romper la ropa que traía puesta y las pupilas se dilataron en señal de excitación. La respiración era acompasada y tranquila, brindando un aire de seguridad y control que quería pretender Tony. Rugió feroz, como si de un animal en cautiverio que prueba la libertad por primera vez.

Justo como él.

El hombre sin esfuerzo alguno rompió el metal en sus manos y las cadenas en sus piernas, como si estás fueran delgadas tiras de hielo. Observó a su alrededor con una fría serenidad, dejado a todos expectantes por lo que haría a continuación. Sus ojos brillaban con una inteligencia que antes parecía poseer y daba la impresión de que estaba analizando su entorno y sus posibilidades.

Entonces, nadie fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que el sonido de algo quebrándose y seguido el de dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo se escuchó. La sangre había causado un amplio charco a los pies del prisionero y sus manos estaban bañadas también en aquel líquido escarlata. Sólo viendo los cuerpos pudieron deducir que el prisionero había tomado en cada una de sus enormes manos las cabezas de los dos soldados más cercanos, quebrándolas tan rápido que lo único que nadie fue consciente de lo que pasaba. No hubo gritos, lo que significaba que los soldados muertos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de sentir dolor, además de que nadie vio la secuencia de movimientos, denotando la inhumana velocidad que poseía, así como la fuerza incontenible que le permitió romper dos cráneos con la facilidad de que quien aplasta un huevo en sus manos.

Sólo a Hulk le adjudicaban el poder de hacer algo así.

Los soldados comenzaron a movilizarse hasta cercarlo, Wegner permaneció en su sitio sintiéndose intocable, aunque algo le decía que si ese sujeto lograba llegar a él lo asesinaría tan rápido como a sus hombres. Por su parte, Visión se colocó delante de Tony, resguardándolo de cualquier futuro ataque.

—Acaben con él —ordenó Wegner y la mirada del prisionero se posó en él, pero lejos de parecer asustando o furioso, le sonrió al líder de HYDRA con un cinismo y una confianza en sí mismo casi aterradoras.

Los soldados se abalanzaron sobre él, pero a pesar de tratarse de decenas, el prisionero los asesinaba como si aquellos hombres fueran frágiles ramas secas. El sonido de huesos y gritos pronto inundó la sala. Pero nadie se atrevió a salir de allí sin la autorización de Wegner aunque sus caras mostraban verdadero miedo y desconcierto, y Tony se preguntó qué tanto era su miedo hacia él y cuánto duraría.

Luego miró a Viper y James. Ninguno lucía asustado; a la defensiva y completamente alerta, sí, pero al parecer ambos confiaban en Tony y sus planes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ¿eso era la lealtad?

Asimismo, el Barón observó los efectos a corto plazo en un sujeto modificado y sonrió. Control y fuerza. Aquel suero era perfecto. Definitivamente tenía que tener ese suero en sus venas, de esa forma, era obvia su victoria sobre todos los que se le interpongan. Sin embargo, salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el suelo bajo sus pies vibró con fuerza; el prisionero había golpeado a puño limpio la superficie, haciendo una profunda hendidura en la tierra.

Era tiempo de acabar con la demostración, ya había visto suficiente.

Su brazo se levantó hacia adelante e indicó una señal en forma de saludo hacia el Führer y un disparo que provino de su espalda, se estrelló directamente en la sien izquierda del prisionero de prueba atravesando su cráneo en un instante. El cuerpo muerto cayó hacia un costado y se escuchó un quejido de Viper tapándose los oídos por el improvisto ataque de su jefe; estaba segura que aquel francotirador que se escondía, estaba destinado para acabar a una señal con Tony, pero se vio obligado a cambiar el objetivo.

Wegner volteó su rostro para observar a Tony, después se acercó a él con paso veloz hasta detenerse frente a Visión, quien continuaba custodiándolo.

—Lo quiero en este momento —ordenó en un gruñido.

—Por supuesto, Weg. Sabía que te complacería, después de todo es para ti —contestó Tony conteniendo una sonrisa—. Visión…

Wegner lo estudio con la mirada, en cuanto tuviera aquel suero en las venas lo mataría.

El androide se acercó hasta ellos para brindarle a Tony nuevamente los materiales. Wegner extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Tony y éste vio una vena expuesta, justo lo que él buscaba; limpió la zona con un poco alcohol y sacó la otra jeringa que guardaba en el cartucho. Con rapidez, quitó el plástico que cubría la aguja y pinchó brusco directamente en el brazo de Wegner justo en la vena, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

—Lo siento, Weg. Soy fisicomatemático, no médico. —Se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente y cuando miró la jeringa vacía y terminó por sonreír ampliamente.

Ya todo estaba hecho, se había terminado.

Casi de inmediato, Wegner sintió la fuerza fluyendo por sus venas. Un calorcillo excitante lo recorrió y jadeó mientras sentía como cada músculo de su ser crecía. Su visión se potencializó, veía de manera tan nítida y a una distancia que jamás creyó posible; su oído se agudizó, siendo capaz de escuchar los sonidos pacíficos del bosque, desde la nieve cayendo hasta… ¿eso eran huellas a las afueras, en las cercanías? Pero pronto dejó aquello de lado; no era la primera vez que había exploradores cerca del volcán, desde estúpidos turistas hasta estudiantes o miembros del mismo gobierno para realizar investigaciones –que nada tenían que ver con HYDRA–.

El Barón detuvo su vista en el suelo, justo en la hendidura que había hecho el prisionero. Se acercó y miró la profundidad, captándola de inmediato gracias a su nueva visión. Sonrió. Era momento de probar que era más fuerte de lo que fue el cadáver a sus pies.

Con sólo la mitad de la inmensa fuerza que sentía en su cuerpo, dio un potente puñetazo a un costado de la fisura. Los presentes tuvieron que aferrarse a algo y varios de ellos cayeron al suelo junto con diversas cosas y muebles a su alrededor y, en general dentro de la construcción; el volcán vibró con una violencia que obligó a Visión se elevó del suelo, sosteniendo Tony por la cintura para no perder el equilibrio.

Aquello había emulado un temblor de, por lo menos, 8 grados Richter. Pero fue tan rápido que no había ninguna secuela aparte de la separación notoriamente más amplia y profunda que la del prisionero.

El Barón sintió como, a voluntad, sus músculos volvían a su tamaño normal, sin dolor ni efectos secundarios. Sonrió ensanchando esa sonrisa hasta convertirse en una risa histérica, enteramente complacido; ¡Eso era lo que siempre había deseado! Tenía el control de su propia fuerza y de su mente. Era invencible.

Y mientras él continuaba haciendo gala de su nueva naturaleza, Tony contaba los minutos en con el reloj de su muñeca, ansioso. No faltaba mucho para el gran final. Las manecillas se movían lentas y hacían aún más eterno y por ende, fastidioso, ese momento, ya que Wegner parecía un niño descubriendo un juguete nuevo y presumiéndolo a todos los chicos de su vecindario.

Patán.

Y en un instante, vio cómo todo se detuvo, pues ante él, el Barón se había quedado quieto, como si toda la energía que tenía anteriormente fuese consumida de un segundo a otro. Habían pasado exactamente treinta minutos desde la inyección cuando de pronto se escuchó en la sala un grito desgarrador que provenía por parte de Wegner, quien se encontraba tomando su cabeza con ambas manos y la presionaba, chocando de forma violenta contra todo lo que se interponía en su camino hasta llegar al centro de su oficina. Sus piernas temblaron y cayó al suelo con un ruido en seco.

—Oh, me olvidé de decírtelo, ¿cierto? —Tony se acercó hacia él y se agacho hasta su altura—. El suero tiene unos ligeros efectos secundarios, algo como mareos, vómitos, alucinaciones, derrames internos, dolor intenso de cefalea y, lo más importante: una inevitable y dolorosa muerte —explicó sin esperar una aprobación por parte del otro—. Pero todo poder tiene grandes sacrificios, ¿no lo cree, _Barón_?

Wegner abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiéndose altamente traicionado no sólo por Tony, de quien era evidente que sucedería tarde o temprano, sino de Viper, su fiel ayudante y segunda al mando de la organización. Observó los finos rasgos que poseía la fémina y el largo cabello negro que le cubría la mitad de su rostro, sin embargo, en sus ojos sólo pudo ver burla y diversión.

—Traidora —articuló con dificultad, reuniendo la escasa fuerza que tenía todavía para hacer e amago de tomar a Tony por el cuello, pero bastó con que el castaño ladeara el rostro para evitar el agarre. Además, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y respirar comenzaba a costarle demasiado trabajo, sentía el corazón bombeando tan fuerte que tenía la impresión de que estallaría dentro de su pecho. La maravillosa visión que había adquirido, pronto comenzó a nublarse, como si tuviera telarañas adheridas a la retina.

Y el dolor en la cabeza, ese maldito dolor que le impedía siquiera pensar.

Wegner estaba agonizando, sentía como todo su cuerpo se dormía. No lo sentía, ninguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus deseos en ese momento, quería levantarse nuevamente para romperle todos los huesos a Tony uno a uno, pero no podía siquiera controlar un dedo. Pronto, su boca se quedó seca y una sensación de ardor la inundó, sintiendo cómo sus dientes caían uno a uno sin poder evitarlo mientras su lengua se resecaba hasta cuartearse como si fuese una roca. La sangre no tardó en brotar.

—Era mi vida o la suya, _Barón_. —La última palabra la dijo en un tono despectivo—. Mi libertad o la tuya. La decisión en, por demás, obvia.

La capacidad de sentir volvió a su cuerpo, pero no con ello la movilidad. Sin embargo, habría deseado no sentir nada cuando, le pareció percibir cómo algo comenzaba subir por su cuerpo. Una sensación horrible que pasó de un cosquilleo a sentir que había algo devorándole la piel. Con lo poco que le permitían sus ojos, observó a miles de gusanos subiendo por su cuerpo y como éstos, eran los que perforaban su carne, creando agujeros que dolían y ardían como el mismo infierno, para luego introducirse lentamente, dejando el acceso abierto para muchos más que venían detrás de los primeros, aumentando en el proceso el tamaño de las heridas.

Para cuando la movilidad volvió, el Barón sentía correr por sus venas ácido; el ardor que caminaba por su cuerpo era insoportable y asqueroso. Sabía que los gusanos que observaba meterse en su cuerpo eran los culpables e intentó meter sus dedos por uno de los agujeros para sacar los que pudiese, sin embargo, sólo podía ver cómo sus dedos salían por otros orificios. Evidentemente, eso era imposible y comenzó a entrar en pánico, su nivel de estrés aumentó en demasía y con ello, la rapidez de su flujo de sangre provocando que el efecto del suero viajara aún más rápido por todo su cuerpo.

Su estómago lo sintió vacío pero un instante después, éste desapareció dejando detrás un intenso dolor abdominal que dio paso a la sensación de tener ácido también en el vientre, y de hecho así era; el suero había modificado la composición de los ácidos digestivos y éstos ahora eran mucho más agresivos, resultando enteramente letales al comenzar a deshacer las paredes intestinales, extendiéndose por todo el aparato digestivo.

La sensación de nauseas se hizo más potente, pero Wegner la ignoró teniendo como prioridad los gusanos que seguían atormentándolo, alimentándose de él. Hasta ese momento había estado tratando de sacarlos de las yagas que dejaban y cuando los sintió llegando a su rostro se desesperó todavía más.

Miró a los presentes, como esperando que alguno lo ayudara ¡Eran sus subordinados, debían hacer algo! No obstante, todos lo observaba con asco y cierta burla. Volvió a mirar a Ophelia, estirando el brazo hacia ella como pidiendo ayuda a pesar de saber que lo había traicionado, pero aunque veía moverse los labios de Viper, ya no procesaba ni escuchaba qué era lo que ella decía, sólo podía captar la sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

Estaba solo.

No obstante, aquello pasó a segundo plano al percibir cómo esos repugnantes gusanos ingresaban en sus fosas nasales, haciendo de que su respiración comenzara a ser más errática y se formara un nudo en su garganta impidiéndole respirar, siendo cada inhalación un suplicio. Pero lo peor fue cuando los malditos bichos se acercaron peligrosamente a sus ojos. ¡No! ¡No iban a dejarlo ciego! ¡No, tenía que alejarlos! Pero éstos ya estaban colándose entre el globo ocular y los lagrimales, así que sin pensarlo enterró sus uñas en ellos para sacarlos uno a uno, arrancándolos de sus parpados aunque éstos se llevaran pedacitos de piel y de materia blanquecina.

Aquellos gusanos fueron lo último que vio mientras se arrancaba los ojos lentamente y si ser realmente consciente de ello. Sólo se detuvo cuando los ácidos estomacales llegaron a su tráquea, haciéndolo vomitar una repugnante mezcla de sangre casi negra, pedazos semi-deshechos de carne y los propios ácidos.

Su garganta se llenó de aquellos fluidos y pronto comenzó a quemarse también. Para ese momento ya no había forma en que entrase aire a pulmones, los cuales pronto se quedaron sin energía para hacer su función.

Wegner soltó, como pudo, un sollozo lastimero al tiempo que se rasguñaba la garganta en un último y desesperado intento por salvarse, dando al público la imagen de un hombre patético revolcándose a duras penas en el suelo mientras se abrían yagas sangrantes y asquerosas en su piel, unas que él mismo había hecho más grandes para luego arrancarse los ojos sin ninguna razón aparente para sus espectadores. Ya casi no había piel en su cuerpo y el hueso se veía en algunas zonas. Era sólo un hombre que prácticamente se deshacía por dentro y por fuera, y que, justo en ese momento vomitaba su propio estómago a pedazos.

Hasta que su corazón se detuvo.

Un infarto directo al miocardio. Fulminante y sumamente doloroso en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Tony levantó la comisura de su labio en una sonrisa torcida.

—Hasta nunca, _Weg_ —se burló, observando el deformado cuerpo del hijo de Strucker, el cual, aunque ya estaba inerte, continuaba degradándose, consumiéndose en una masa sanguinolenta de huesos.

Los presentes observaron atónitos aquella cruda escena hasta el final, pero ahora todos los ojos estaban centrados en Tony, preguntándose qué haría después de eso. ¿Se había tratado de un truco de Iron Man y Los Vengadores para desmantelar HYDRA para siempre, o Tony Stark tenía otros planes en mente?

Fue entonces que Viper, con pasos seguros y una sonrisa amplia en su mirada, caminó hasta llegar a Tony, pisando sin remordimientos lo que quedaba de la mano izquierda de Wegner. Luego se detuvo frente a Tony. Éste enarcó una ceja, aunque sabía de antemano lo que la pelinegra estaba por hacer.

—Hail HYDRA —recitó, colocando su mano enguantada contra su pecho—. Hail Tony Stark —dijo, aún más fuerte, y, a diferencia de la reverencia que solía hacer con Wegner, esta vez dejó que su rodilla tocara el suelo ensangrentado; un gesto que sólo se había hecho años atrás frente a Cráneo Rojo, el líder máximo y fundador de HYDRA.

Bucky se acercó de inmediato, repitiendo el gesto a la par de Visión y pronto, las voces de los cientos de agentes y líderes regionales de la organización así como soldados de distintos rangos, se dejaron escuchar mientras imitaban la posición de Viper.

—¡Hail HYDRA! —Repitieron con fuerza—. ¡Hail Tony Stark!

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, creo que el final fue demasiado inesperado y esperado con todas las señales que hemos venido dando hasta ahora. Ahora sí, ¡Miles de gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad que nos hacen demasiado feliz al saber que leen este pequeño bebe Stony que está a punto de acabarse *llora amargamente*. Pero vendremos con muchas sorpresas. Gracias por la paciencia y por seguir este fic, los follows, fav y todo los llevamos en el corazón. Estoy que lloro de felicidad por todos ustedes que siguen el fic.

Bueno, ahora sí la mala noticia... Sya y yo no podremos volver a actualizar en un par de años, muchas gracias por leer... ¡No, alto, no me maten! Era broma. Bueno, la actualización del próximo capítulo será el día 7 de Agosto, el cual, probablemente (depende de cuan largo quede) será el último capítulo del fic.

Gracias por todo.

Besos de pastillas de menta~

 _Sya y Cadiie._


	8. Sombras turbias

**N/A:¡Aló fieles lectores!**

Mi Panquecito y yo hemos vuelto a las filas. Más detalles al final del capítulo. Gracias por su paciencia.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna advertencia... por ahora.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Avengers y Capitán América pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

Sombras turbias

–

Steve había aterrizado cerca del refugio dónde se estaba quedando junto al resto. El clima le favorecía al no haber rastro de las recurrentes ventiscas, por lo que pronto había comenzado a caminar junto a Wanda rumbo a la base. Sus pasos eran lentos, pausados, obviamente en función de no llegar tan rápido con los demás y tener que hablar sobre las noticias de lo que habían o no encontrado; Wanda no tardó en dejarlo varios metros atrás, por lo que sólo veía su cabello castaño meciéndose con el delicado viento que soplaba.

Para sorpresa del rubio –y del resto, quienes apenas llevaban un día allí–, no había amanecido aún, seguía oscuro a pesar de la hora, pues en un país más cercano al Ecuador ya habría salido el Sol.

Wanda le había explicado que las cosas eran distintas en el norte y aunque Islandia no estaba tan cerca del Polo como para tener noches de casi 24 horas, entre más se adentraba el invierno, menos largos eran los periodos de sol. Incluso había días en los que éste se encontraba tan bajo que una montaña alta o la densidad de las nubes sólo permitían vislumbrar una pálida luz diáfana.

Según la chica, habían comenzado ya lo días en que el Sol aparecería tan sólo tres o cuatro horas antes de ocultarse de nuevo. Eso era una relativa ventaja para ellos si sabían manejarla.

Continuó su avance, forzándose a sonreír antes de llegar, aunque no logró más que una mueca insípida y falsa que delataba que no era más el hombre que solía ser, y pese a que ya había aceptado la responsabilidad por la muerte de Tony, no se había percatado de los profundos cambios que estaban permeando su personalidad, ensombreciendo sus pensamientos y sus deseos lenta pero irreversiblemente; aún recordaba con total claridad las voces en su cabeza que se manifestaron horas atrás y la emoción que sintió al creer ver la silueta de Tony.

¡Dios! ¡Y había sentido tanta felicidad! Había sido como volver a respirar con sólo observar su perfil. Pero aquellas voces se encargaron de hacerle saber que ese sentimiento de felicidad era inmerecido, que jamás podría respirar tranquilamente de nuevo. Le gritaron que merecía algo peor al infierno y que ni el más atroz de los castigos podría mitigar el pesar y el dolor que albergaba.

Steve soltó un suspiro cansino, porque a pesar del tormento, se conformaba con sobrevivir así: de las vagas y enfermizas alucinaciones donde pudiese probar aunque fuera un poquito de Tony. Donde pudiese sentirlo aunque fuera un segundo.

Sin embargo, también era consciente de que pensar de ésa forma era señal de alguna distorsión emocional, mental.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando y que tenía que detenerlo o terminaría convirtiéndose en un riesgo para todos, pero ¿Acaso no lo era ya con toda esa creciente desolación y vaciedad en su pecho? ¿No era un peligro latente con la culpa calándole el alma y todo ese odio incontrolable que comenzaban a permear en su temperamento, ese que alguna vez fue catalogado como templado y justo?

Steve había vivido demasiados episodios traumáticos al estar inmerso en una de las guerras más imperiosas en toda la historia, pero siempre pensó que existían formas pacíficas y ecuánimes para solucionar los conflictos. Se mantuvo con la firme convicción de que todo podía resolverse favorablemente para cada una de las partes en conflicto, de modo que coexistieran en armonía, regidos por la equidad y la justicia.

En cambio ahora, tras una guerra que él mismo había provocado, veía que nada era así; ¿Que todas las partes saldrían «beneficiadas»? Por favor. ¿En qué se había beneficiado Tony? ¡Estaba muerto! ¡Y él mismo se sentía igual de muerto por dentro! No había justicia ni equidad en las decisiones que tomó, y la armonía no fue para nada el resultado de todo aquel despliegue de fuerza en Siberia.

¡Nadie se había beneficiado! ¡Nadie!

Nadie salvo el bastardo de Helmut Zemo.

Apretó sus manos fuertemente, sintiendo uno de esos arranques de ira que comenzaban a hacerse recurrentes en él, mientras en su interior crecía el deseo de desgarrar a golpes al bastardo que le había mostrado el vídeo a Tony.

Y él no era el único en su lista, oh no.

Nada lo detendría cuando diera con quien hizo estallar la Torre –fuera o no Visión–, y si HYDRA tenía que ver en ello, entonces no descansaría hasta terminar con todos y cada uno de sus agentes. Se volvería un cazador, un verdugo, hasta que la sangre de los involucrados y sus cuerpos decadentes formaran un monumento de redención hacia Tony Stark. Uno tan grande e imponente para que, aun después de la muerte, Tony supiera cuán arrepentido estaba y cuánto deseaba volver a su lado.

Soltó una risita suave pero completamente irónica, negando con la cabeza ante esa línea de pensamientos. ¡Qué lejos estaban de ser el «buen hombre» que debía ser! De hecho, ahora mismo, Steve Rogers era más peligroso de lo que alguna vez se llegó a pensar; su sed de venganza y su recién desinterés por la vida, aunado a las habilidades que le brindaba el suero, lo hacían enteramente letal. Quizá igual de implacable que el propio Soldado del Invierno.

Y también estaba ese detalle: debía rescatar una vez más a Bucky.

¡Dios! Se sentía tan inepto, tan incapaz de proteger a las personas que amaba…

¿Cuántas veces tendría que jugar al gato y ratón para mantener a su casi hermano a salvo de forma definitiva? ¿Ni siquiera eso podía hacer?

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando disolver la obvia inestabilidad mental que amenazaba con tomar el control de su mente.

El aire frío golpeó su rostro y logró aspirar un aroma a tierra húmeda bastante fresco, lo retuvo más segundos de los necesarios y exhaló de manera pausada, ayudándole a relajarse nuevamente. Sus manos deshicieron los puños que habían formado al tiempo que sentía la tensión disminuyendo de la mano de su enojo. No se fue del todo, pero sentía que ya volvía a tener el control de sí mismo.

¿A ese estado se refería el Dr. Banner al decir que siempre estaba enojado?

—No deberías torturarte de esta manera, Capitán. —Aquella voz lo puso a la defensiva de manera involuntaria, no porque tuviese algo en contra de su dueño sino porque lo había tomado con la guardia completamente baja.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado T'Challa parado a su lado, mirándolo en la oscuridad mientras su cordura se caía en pedazos?

Sin quererlo, la molestia volvió al sentir su privacidad siendo invadida, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio, esperando lo que fuera que el Rey tuviese que decir.

—No he tocado el tema porque sé cuánto te afecta, pero el vacío en tu mirada comienza a preocuparme —dijo T'Challa con suavidad, colocando su mano en el hombro del soldado—. Capitán, veo la venganza tatuándose en tus ojos, en tus acciones. La veo creciendo, alimentándose de tu dolor y destruyendo al hombre que eres, de quien que toda una nación ha formado un arquetipo. —El rubio se aguantó una ofensa en contra del Rey—. Steve, destruirte a ti mismo no va a llevarte a ningún lado —le advirtió, aprehensivo.

—Tal vez me lleve con él.

—O tal vez te haga menos digno de descansar a su lado —rebatió el rey con firmeza, tratando de hacerle ver que el odio no era el camino. Sin embargo, Steve soltó una risa tan fría y fúnebre, tan impropia de él que T'Challa se preguntó por un momento quién era el hombre parado a su costado.

—No quiero descanso, Majestad —declaró el rubio con fría determinación—. Lo quiero a él.

No hubo más palabras después de eso.

Steve dio por terminada la conversación y dio un paso de vuelta al refugio. Asimismo, T'Challa comprendió que de alguna manera estaban perdiendo al Capitán y por ende, debía mantenerse alerta.

—¿Steve, dónde estabas? —inquirió Pepper acercándose al rubio al verlo entrar. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido como si estuviese reprendiéndolo, pero su voz denotaba un toque de preocupación que hizo a Steve sonreírle de forma suave aunque sin ganas. Estaba a punto de disculparse, pero ella lo tomó del brazo guiándolo hacia la improvisada sala de operaciones—. Ven, Natasha está en la línea, parece tener algo importante y Scott también encontró algo.

«¡Por fin!» Celebró Steve internamente, sintiendo que algo en su interior salía de su letargo. Un "algo" que rasguñaba y gritaba con fuerza dentro de él exigiendo liberación y sangre.

Trató de no pensar más en ello y apresuró su paso, orillando a Pepper a hacer lo mismo.

—Capitán —saludó Scott cuando llegaron a la sala, dejando a un lado las anotaciones que hacía. Clint estaba frente a la pantalla hablando con Natasha.

—Escuché que tienen algo. —Lang y la pelirroja asintieron, el Hombre Hormiga mucho más emocionado que la espía.

—En efecto —se adelantó Scott, robándole la palabra a Natasha—. Hace unas horas, este bebé —señaló a la extraña máquina que había construido al llegar— detectó dos sismos en la zona volcánica de Hveragerdi. Wanda y tú debieron sentirlos, estaban cerca —dijo, alternando su mirada entre Steve y la castaña.

La chica y el soldado compartieron una mirada confusa, porque aunque los habían percibido y éstos habían sido realmente intensos, ninguno iba a decir que habían estado más preocupados por sus fantasmas internos que por los movimientos telúricos; Wanda había estado más que frustrada al no sentir la presencia de Visión, a pesar de haber registrado la zona una y mil veces, sobre todo después de los sismos; mientras Steve había estado demasiado enfrascado luchando contra los demonios en su mente como para percibir cualquier otra cosa.

Ninguno sabía cómo explicarle eso a sus compañeros, así que no lo harían.

—Eso no es relevante —atajó Wanda, con el tacto que la caracterizaba—. Registramos el área palmo a palmo y no percibimos ninguna anomalía.

Scott frunció el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto que es relevante! —Insistió—. ¡Fueron de 7.5 y 8.3 grados! ¡No son cifras normales!

—Pero ya lo has dicho tú mismo, genio: es una zona volcánica. El reacomodo de placas y la fluctuación de lava al interior es completamente «normal» —rebatió Wanda, seria, casi fastidiada.

Scott sonrió ladino antes de contestar:

—La cuestión es que no hubo un movimiento interno; ni placas tectónicas ni lava acumulada. El movimiento provino de la superficie, abarcando 2.64 kilómetros a la redonda. ¿Qué factor externo conocen que pueda provocar eso en una zona volcánica prácticamente deshabitada? —dijo, mirando a la chica con autosuficiencia, pues aunque había algunos poblados, estos estaban a varios de kilómetros y eran pequeños, sin ningún tipo de actividad industrial pesada que pudiese provocar algo así.

»Y eso no es lo más extraño —continuó—: el impacto externo fue provocado adentro de un volcán. Uno inactivo, por cierto.

Fue entonces el turno de Thor para compartir una mirada con Natasha. Lo que ellos tenían para decir cobraba sentido ahora, encajaba tan endemoniadamente bien que un latigazo de adrenalina recorrió sus cuerpos ante la certeza de que una confrontación sin precedentes iba a desencadenarse ese mismo día.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Steve, más demandante que nunca, al ver las expresiones de sus compañeros a través de la pantalla.

—Si lo que el hombre insecto dice es verdad, entonces el escondite de HYDRA está adentro de ese volcán —concedió el Dios del Trueno, inusualmente serio.

—¿Qué? ¿HYDRA? —continuó Clint, harto de esos bastardos. Thor asintió—. Espera, ¿cómo están tan seguros? —cuestionó suspicaz.

—Hace unas horas encontré una de sus naves a unos kilómetros de aquí, oculta con magia que la hacía imperceptible a la vista. Cuando la golpeé y la magia se desvaneció, tenía en su costado ese horrible animal con tentáculos rojos. Entonces llamé a Natasha y ella logró interceptar una de sus conversaciones.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Thor y su relato.

—En realidad Thor chocó, literalmente, con uno de sus jets mientras... exploraba la zona —explicó la pelirroja, omitiendo que en realidad ella había obligado al Dios a ir por madera para reparar el agujero que Mjölnir había dejado en el techo. Thor se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada-

»Cuando llegué, hallamos la frecuencia de sus comunicaciones y captamos una orden: wo das Feuer geboren ist, müssen die Köpfe sich treffen —recitó en alemán—; «Donde nace el fuego, las cabezas deben reunirse.» —Tradujo—. Al principio supuse que la reunión sería en Tierra de Fuego, Argentina o la Isla de Vulcano en Sicilia, pero sería demasiado predecible para una organización de su nivel. Sin embargo, escuchando a Lang, la posibilidad de que su guarida sea un volcán aquí mismo, es completamente factible.

—Además, fue cerca de allí donde sentí a Visión —agregó Wanda—. Tal vez no haya percibido nada hace unas horas, pero son demasiadas coincidencias.

—¿Tienes las coordenadas exactas? —inquirió T'Challa hacia el Hombre Hormiga. Scott asintió.

—64° 1′ 12″ Norte, 21° 10′ 12″ Oeste. Buscamos el volcán Grensdalur.

Steve se mordió los labios, furioso consigo mismo. ¿En verdad habían estado tan cerca de la base de HYDRA? ¿En verdad fue tan estúpido como para no saber que los tenía a unos metros?

Pepper notó la tensión en su cuerpo y apretó suavemente el brazo por el que aún lo sostenía, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero Steve estaba muy lejos de la tranquilidad, de modo que con la mirada afilada y la sangre bullendo de cólera, dio su orden:

—Preparen todo, aprovecharemos que desconocen nuestros planes y nuestra presencia aquí. Tomaremos ventaja de las noches largas, así que atacaremos antes de que el Sol vuelva a salir, por lo que partiremos ahora. Thor, Natasha, nos veremos en un punto intermedio —ordenó. El Dios y la pelirroja asintieron—. Y ustedes —dijo mirando a Pepper y Happy significativamente—, regresarán a casa en este instante. Hoy será el día en que vengaremos a Tony y acabaremos de tajo con HYDRA.

.

. »« .

.

Con todo HYDRA postrado a sus pies jurándole lealtad, Tony se permitió sonreír a plenitud. En un chasquear de dedos había logrado ponerse al frente de la organización que con Los Vengadores tanto trabajo le había costado perseguir.

Con elegancia y elocuencia, el castaño habló de los nuevos objetivos, reafirmando el principal: un nuevo orden mundial con HYDRA a la cabeza. Para llegar a eso, explicó una estrategia a largo plazo que les permitiría infiltrarse y tomar el control de las elites políticas y económicas que gobiernan actualmente el planeta, hasta que los miembros de HYDRA estuvieran en los asientos correctos sin que la propia humanidad lo notara.

—Moveremos los hilos sin que se enteren siquiera de que son marionetas —exclamó Tony y los vítores resonaron con fuerza.

También vetó las torturas como castigo por misiones fallidas, reservándolas sólo para traidores, experimentos y prisioneros. Luego designó nuevas bases, renombró líderes regionales y fijó nuevas misiones.

Ophelia presentó ante él a los agentes de élite de la organización y éstos le mostraron sus habilidades. Tony admitió quedar impresionados con al menos una decena de ellos, quedando estrictamente bajo las órdenes de Visión, quien sería su Comandante. Los agentes de rango alto y medio estarían a las órdenes de Viper mientras Viernes sería la encargada de comandar al resto de las tropas.

Hubo inconformes, por supuesto, pero se dio el tiempo de charlar con cada uno de ellos en la que ahora era su oficina privada; no podía permitirse dejar ningún cabo suelto, y si en algo era bueno Tony Stark aparte de la tecnología, era negociando, así que pronto tuvo a la gran mayoría justo donde quería.

No obstante, hubo un par de imbéciles a los que tuvo que volarles la cabeza, porque después de todo, la política es así: nunca tienes a todos contentos.

Para cuando terminó de resolver todo aquello, tenía ya una larga fila de científicos interesados en intercambiar palabras con él, ya que había propuestas que Wegner había rechazado sin siquiera escuchar y Tony Stark parecía mucho más flexible y sensato.

—Señores, hermosas damas —dijo, elevando la voz para llamar su atención—. Ha sido un día largo y tenemos muchos temas por tratar todavía, pero afinaremos detalles más tarde. Hoy es día de fiesta, así que preparen todo para celebrar —decretó. Sus nuevos subordinados no dudaron en ponerse firmes y repetir su juramento mientras Tony cruzaba la estancia para salir rumbo a su habitación—. Y por cierto, que alguien se encargue de sacar la basura —concluyó, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano en referencia al cadáver de Wegner y a los muertos en su oficina.

De inmediato, varios de hombres comenzaron a movilizarse.

—Fue un increíble espectáculo, cariño —felicitó Ophelia con una sonrisa mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo central.

Ella iba a su lado, tomándolo del brazo, completamente orgullosa de lo que había ocurrido y encantada de ver la mueca de disgusto de Barnes por las demostraciones de aprecio.

—Y esto es sólo el comienzo —le aseguró Tony devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Pero estoy seguro que esa sonrisa se debe a tu ascenso —dijo, fingiéndose indignado.

La carcajada de Viper resonó en todo el pasillo, porque ahora ella controlaría toda operación de nivel 1 en el mundo. Sus órdenes sólo estaban por debajo de las de Tony y Visión.

—Por un momento pensé que terminaría siendo tu secretaria.

—¿Habrías preferido eso? La vacante sigue libre. —Ambos rieron de nuevo y sólo dejaron de hacerlo al llegar al ascensor.

—Usa la gabardina larga, te da un toque rudo, guapo —sugirió, antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Tony iría a cambiarse, custodiado por el Soldado del Invierno, y ella debería hacer lo mismo pero tenía trabajo que hacer—. Viernes, sé buena y dime que no hay ninguna anomalía en el protocolo «Fuegos Artificiales».

Sonrió fascinada por el nombre que ella misma había elegido, pues en realidad significaba provocar la erupción del volcán; Tony había decidido un cambio de sede ya que los sismos provocados por el idiota de Strucker debieron atraer la atención de muchos y no tardarían en investigar. Pero el punto era que ella quería sorprenderlo con algo más innovador que una simple explosión para deshacerse de los rastros.

Claro que eso implicaría sacrificar las vidas de muchos, pues aunque Grensdalur no era un volcán con poblaciones a sus faldas, sí había poblados a kilómetros de allí. Quizá la lava no llegaría pero las rocas volcánicas que expulsaría sí.

Viernes le había ayudado con la cuestión geológica, mostrándole qué ductos debían abrir para iniciar la actividad y los poderes de Visión habían sido extremadamente útiles para la tarea de colocar los detonadores bajo tierra, en espera de que Viper los hiciera estallar. Sin embargo, le preocupaba que los sismos hubiesen provocado fallas en el plan, por lo que quería corroborar que todo siguiera en orden o la fiesta tendría que desplazarse de inmediato.

—Todo en orden, Madame. Los explosivos se activaran cuando usted lo ordene. —Viper respiró tranquila al escuchar a Viernes.

—Perfecto. Mantenme al tanto de cualquier situación inesperada, no quiero que nada arruine este día.

—Cuente con ello, Madame.

Viper sonrió, encaminándose a su habitación para colocarse su vestido de gala.

Por su parte, Tony acababa de entrar a su recamara para cambiarse. No obstante, enarcó una ceja, divertido, al ver a Bucky recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre, soldado? ¿Te quedarás ahí parado viendo cómo me quito la ropa? —se burló, mirándolo a través del reflejo la silueta de James.

Bucky le sonrió. Una sonrisa ladina y juguetona a la que Tony aún no se acostumbraba pero que le encantaba; le hacía saber cuánto lo deseaba James y la clase de encuentro que le prometía.

—Preferiría quitártela yo mismo.

Tony no respondió, atento al brillo de ansiedad que reflejaban aquellos ojos azules.

Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando poner un rostro seductor para provocar aún más la vena animal que terminó por despertar en su guardaespaldas personal; lo supo al observar cómo se oscurecían los irises ajenos, por ello prosiguió a desabotonarse con tortuosa lentitud la camisa, desde el botón que ajustaba su cuello hasta detenerse algunos centímetros arriba del ombligo.

Hasta que una mano interrumpió su labor.

Stark levantó la mirada y lo vio: la necesidad en ojos de Bucky.

Sonrió más amplio, perverso. Satisfecho al dejar pendiendo de un hilo la férrea amistad entre Barnes y el Capitán.

«Es increíble todo lo que el deseo pude conseguir.» Pensó Tony, complacido.

Y no se equivocaba, porque el deseo entrelazado con sentimientos –aunque éstos fueran unilaterales–, podía llevar a las personas a su perdición; y el deseo de Bucky por Tony era tan demandante y arrasador que no podía seguir reprimiéndolo.

Pero más allá de una simple atracción sexual, Bucky se sentía distinto estando a su lado. Con Tony era quien quisiera ser sin restricciones; podía ser el hombre coqueto y encantador para conseguir algún acercamiento con el ingeniero o el asesino que HYDRA había creado. No tenía que elegir entre alguna de sus antiguas personalidades, pues ambas partes iban y venían a placer, conviviendo hasta fundirse en una misma persona. Una que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de Tony Stark.

Pero aun así había algo le causaba conflicto: Steve Rogers.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, pues a pesar de que el antiguo Bucky realmente quería a Steve como un hermano, le estaba agradecido y sentía una increíble lealtad hacia él; el Soldado del Invierno lo detestaba con cada fibra de su ser por interponerse en su camino, por haberlo desplazado de su cuerpo poniendo al mando a un tipo enclenque que debía estar muerto.

No obstante, entre más crecía lo que el antiguo Bucky sentía por Tony, más se alejaba de Steve, de modo que para esta nueva personalidad suya, su antiguo mejor amigo se convertía a sus ojos en un obstáculo entre él y el Hombre de Hierro, porque deseaba, ansiaba que Tony fuera suyo no sólo en términos sexuales. El castaño lo hacía sentir como una bestia posesiva y territorial, así que, guiado por esa sensación, lo besó sin pedir permiso, con todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que sólo era capaz de experimentar con el castaño entre sus brazos.

Tony sintió como el soldado tomó sus mejillas con sus manos frías, acercándolo hasta probar sus labios y enterrar su lengua en su boca, llenándolo, explorándolo, demandando más. No pudo evitar separar más los labios y dejarse llevar ante la sensual experiencia de tenerla recorriendo cada recoveco de su húmeda cavidad bucal. El aire le faltaba pero ninguno quería alejarse, de modo que no tuvo más remedio que suspirar en sus labios.

¡Cuánto había esperado por un buen beso como aquel! Aunque éste fuese dado por la persona menos esperada.

Sin pensarlo, cerró sus ojos y se perdió en sus recuerdos.

Hacía no mucho tiempo, cuando aún había ingenuidad clavada su el corazón, anheló poder despertar en Steve un deseo tan grande que lo obligara a callarle en una de sus tantísimas discusiones banales con un beso, igual de fiero y demandante como el que experimentaba en ese momento.

¡Cómo había querido que Steve perdiese los estribos y su fachada de hombre correcto sólo por él! Por una mirada suya, por un movimiento inesperado…

Jadeó al sentir una extraña calidez emanar del otro cuerpo, nada parecido al frío natural que él recordaba de Bucky. Quizá por ello remembró a Steve hasta casi sentir sus manos grandes y firmes recorriéndole la piel con total descaro hasta tenerlas apretando su trasero, provocándole un delicioso tirón en su abdomen bajo.

Gimió. Se sentía demasiado bien.

Casi al mismo tiempo, pudo percibir la erección de su acompañante, haciéndolo sentir abochornado pero increíblemente excitado también.

Unos dientes mordieron su labio inferior y él respondió dándole acceso total a su boca, control total, porque el deseo estaba nublándole el pensamiento. Se dejó llevar, perdiéndose por completo en las sensaciones y el placer. Sin embargo, cuando abrió sus ojos esperando contemplar las facciones de Steve, se topó con la fría realidad: un rostro pálido enmarcado por el cabello castaño de Bucky.

Barnes. Él era su presente, su juguete favorito, su instrumento de venganza.

Y se sintió molesto, asqueado de sí mismo por flaquear nuevamente ante el recuerdo de Steve. Necesitaba erradicar ya ese maldito sentimiento, esa estúpida esperanza, así que, con esa idea en mente fue que decidió que era momento de sacar a Steve de su mente grabándose a Bucky en la piel.

—Luces impaciente, Soldado —dijo Tony en un tono coqueto. Endulzó su voz y sacó a flote a ese playboy nato que tenía reservado para ocasiones especiales. Levantó sus manos hasta el pecho del soldado, acariciando sobre la tela con suavidad. Después deslizó su roce por los brazos y la cintura hasta llegar a los muslos; apretó ambas piernas, enterrando sus dedos con un poco de fuerza en la parte interior tocando con sigilo y seducción la entrepierna—. Algo ya está muy despierto por acá…

Bucky gruñó de placer. Sentir a Tony tocando su miembro y escuchar su voz juguetona incitándolo despertaba en él una sed de sexo insondable y apremiante.

—Demonios, Stark, te necesito ya. —Fue una advertencia, pero Tony no tuvo tiempo de razonarla ya que, sin previo aviso, Bucky lo acorraló entre el espejo y su cuerpo.

No tuvo delicadeza alguna en abrirle la bragueta de un tirón y colar su mano metálica hasta tomar con ella el pene de Tony. El ingeniero gimió. La frialdad e inusual firmeza de aquella mano lo obligaron a recargarse por completo en el espejo. Se sentía diferente pero exquisito, sobre todo cuando comenzó a moverla, a ejercer esa presión deliciosa acompañada por un ritmo perfecto mientras los dientes blancos de Bucky marcaban su cuello.

¡Y la fricción! Esa fricción tosca y enloquecedora que el soldado provocaba entre su propia virilidad y el muslo izquierdo de Tony.

Bucky no tardó en bajar lo más que pudo la ropa inferior de su castaña tentación para tocar de forma insistente sus glúteos desnudos, apretándolos y separándolos.

—Quiero tomarte ahora —dijo Bucky casi en un gruñido, justo cuando uno de sus dedos estaba ya acariciando directamente la entrada ajena.

Tony soltó un gemido ahogado, inseguro pero ansioso, aunque fue cortado cuando una voz hizo eco en su cabeza, distrayéndolo.

James retiró sus manos al sentir a Tony tensarse, creyendo que no deseaba continuar.

—Mm… No, está bien —murmuró el ingeniero, aunque su voz fue más un jadeó gutural y ronco por las deliciosas sensaciones—. Lo quiero dentro. Sabes qué hacer.

Luego Tony soltó una risa suave y miró a Bucky antes de depositar un beso húmedo en sus labios y sin previo aviso empujarlo por el pecho, obligándolo a separarse. James retrocedió un paso, descolocado por la acción hasta que Tony se acercó de nuevo con ese andar sugerente que lo encendía y volvió a empujarlo orillándolo a sentarse en la cama.

Bucky lo vio sentarse en el suelo, en medio de sus piernas abiertas y gruñó sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

—Has sido un buen soldado, Barnes. Mereces un incentivo por tu buen trabajo —murmuró Tony y en un suspiro, el miembro erecto de James estaba ya entre las manos hábiles del ingeniero. Bucky soltó un gemido largo y gutural—. Mírate, estás realmente caliente.

Tony lo dijo con una mezcla de burla y orgullo, pues no podía creer que con tan poco, el imponente Soldado del Invierno estuviese así de duro y mojado, deshaciéndose en suspiros sólo por él. Luego exhaló sobre la punta, soltando una risita al ver a Bucky tan desesperado y perdido por el placer anticipado pero iba jugar un poco más con su resistencia, por lo que con una cadencia tortuosa, paseó su lengua por aquella longitud.

James jadeando como si fuese una fiera en celo ante la combinación de caricias húmedas y mordidas suaves. Llevó sus manos a los cabellos castaños para tratar de imponer un ritmo más fuerte pero bastó con una mirada de Tony para que desistiera de ello; los ojos chocolate anunciaban con determinación que era él quien llevaba el control, independientemente de los roles.

Bucky sonrió. Ése era el hombre del que se había enamorado, autoritario, firme. Dominante a su manera. Y él, él obedecería cada capricho porque más allá de su propio placer deseaba complacer a Tony, sin importar lo dolorosa que fuera la palpitante erección entre sus piernas o la ansiedad que le provocaban esas probaditas de cielo que Tony le dejaba saborear con cada suave succión.

—Ten paciencia, soldado. Te aseguro que será un orgasmo memorable —le prometió Tony con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de comenzar a introducir de verdad aquel imponente falo en su boca.

.

. »« .

.

La oscuridad continuaba imponente, haciéndose una con la frialdad del invierno y dándole a Steve la impresión de que el viaje hasta el volcán era eterno; a cada segundo se preguntaba si aquella nieve teñida de profundas sombras iba a ser lo último que verían sus ojos, si aquel paisaje era un reflejo de lo que habitaba en su propio interior. Y un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente:

Si liberara ese algo que clamaba por salir desde la penumbra de su ser, ¿serviría como medio para mandarlo lejos de este mundo y acercarlo Tony? ¿Si permitía que todo lo que sentía tomara el control, su búsqueda terminaría? ¿Volvería a estar completo?

Se hacía interminables preguntas, cada una más tormentosa y sombría que la anterior. Cada una más matizada por la muerte y una esperanza obsesiva, casi macabra.

Cerró los ojos y se ajustó nuevamente su traje de batalla; se colocó los aditamentos dónde portaba las armas de menor calibre y se puso los guantes cubriendo sus manos que próximamente se bañarían en sangre. Echó un vistazo rápido y vio a todos terminar de vestirse y alistarse para el arribo próximo.

—Ya estamos todos listos, Cap. —Clint desdobló su arco y asintió hacia Steve.

—Y estamos a dos minutos de aterrizar —acotó Sam, indicando que era el momento justo para que se sostuvieran de lo que estuviera a su alcance para no caer.

—¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea mandarlos solos de regreso? —preguntó Natasha a Steve intentando rescatarlo de mar de emociones que parecía engullirlo a un sitio lejano y frío.

—Si no lo hacía corría el riesgo que nos siguieran. Quieran aceptarlo o no, el rencor y la culpa en ellos ha desarrollado un mayor anhelo de venganza que en muchos de nosotros por los años de antigüedad junto a Tony. La diferencia es que ellos no cuentan con el poder para descargar ese odio por ellos mismos —contestó Steve—. No quiero imaginar lo que Pepper habría hecho de contar aún con las habilidades del virus Extremis.

Natasha asintió, completamente de acuerdo con esas palabras. No lo había mencionado pero la luz en los ojos de Virginia se había apagado al igual que ocurría con Steve, consumiéndose entre sombras turbias cargadas de odio.

Sin embargo, ella quería tener fe en que, al igual que las noches islandesas, el Sol terminaría por salir por mucho que demorara, impidiendo que las tinieblas lo consumieran todo.

Steve volteó al sentir la insistente mirada de la pelirroja sobre él y bufó hastiado por el evidente escrutinio en sus ojos. ¿Acaso no veían que él realmente quería sumergirse en su dolor y perderse por completo? ¿Acaso no tenía siquiera derecho a dejarse llevar por ello? Intentó mostrar una escueta sonrisa que terminó siendo una mueca de evidente fastidio.

—Todo está bien, Nat —soltó el rubio, con un tono que lejos de ser lo que él esperaba, resonó seco—. Necesito que todos sepan que no me sucede nada.

—Mejor dicho, necesitamos que tú te creas esas palabras, Steve —musitó ella, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta con el ceño fruncido. Él respingó—. Éste equipo necesita un líder y tú has dejado de serlo desde hace tiempo, pero al menos por hoy necesito que creas en lo que dices o muchos morirán en esta batalla.

Steve no respondió nada ante la reprimenda, sólo chasqueó la lengua y nuevamente volteó su rostro hacia una ventana, observando que estaban a unos pocos metros de llegar al suelo y decidió saltar desde allí, alejándose de aquel ambiente que ejercía presión sobre él, porque no sólo era Natasha quien lo veía con ojos insistentes, sino toda la tripulación. No sabía si reprochándole o mirándole con simple lástima; aunque prefería mil veces la primera a la segunda en realidad.

Una vez fuera y con el camuflaje del jet activo, todos corrieron tratando de no hacer mucho ruido hasta los límites del volcán. Vieron con asombro la evidente y nada discreta entrada que custodiaban sólo dos soldados de HYDRA con sólo un rifle en su hombro. Lo que no suponían era que se trataba de la más básica táctica para atraerlos, pues aquella base era una de las más reforzadas e imperceptibles de la organización.

Natasha fue la primera en acercarse, siendo la más cautelosa de todos, llevando a un diminuto Scott consigo, quien, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se las ingenió para congelar la imagen de la cámara principal por unos minutos, así como para colarse al interior y notificar a la pelirroja la cantidad de guardias adentro así como sus posiciones.

La espía hizo una señal y Steve le ordenó a Clint que se hiciera cargo, así que el arquero tomó un par de flechas y disparó justo en el abdomen de los soldados dejándolos heridos en el acto; todos captaron la orden indirecta de correr e invadir el lugar hasta dar con el líder de aquella base.

No le fue fácil, pero Scott se encargó de las cámaras internas y de abrir discretamente una de las compuertas secundarias para dejarlos entrar sin levantar sospechas. Cuando lograron ingresar, corrieron varios metros juntos, resguardándose la espalda los unos a los otros hasta llegar a una intersección. Steve ordenó separarse en dos grupos justo como lo planeado en la nave; Clint, Natasha, T´Challa y Thor iban por el lado izquierdo mientras Wanda, Sam, Scott y Steve continuaron el camino principal.

Steve recalcó que ninguno debía pelear innecesariamente hasta que hallaran al jefe, y al hacerlo, el equipo contrario debía llamar la atención para distraer la actividad de la mayoría de los agentes.

Los equipos se dividieron y Natasha tomó su lugar al frente del suyo, caminando a paso lento y cauteloso. Thor iba detrás de ella, quizá intentando protegerla, si es que había algo por lo cual necesitara hacerlo; estaban en territorio enemigo y bastaba un sólo movimiento en falso para morir.

Natasha había reafirmado ante todos el liderazgo de Steve, sin embargo, algo en ella le decía que no era una decisión confiable, no sólo por la forma recelosa en que T´Challa miraba al rubio, sino porque ella misma había notado los pequeños pero significativos cambios en la actitud de su amigo: la estabilidad mental de Steve se debatía entre las pistas que encontraban para llegar hasta HYDRA, así como las constantes noches de insomnio de las que era preso y de las cuales todos podían rendir cuenta.

Y le preocupaba, realmente lo hacía, ya que Los Vengadores eran su familia. Ya había perdido a Bruce y a uno de sus hermanos, no quería perder a otro. No si podía evitarlo.

Cruzó el pasillo frente a ella, demasiado centrada en sus pensamientos como para detectar a los agentes que los observaban desde arriba o para evadir a tiempo la granada que estalló justo frente a ella.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Thor, protegiendo a todos de la explosión con su cuerpo.

A pesar del intento del asgardiano por evitar daño en sus compañeros, todos fueron expulsados hacia diferentes partes del pasillo, quedando divididos. Evidentemente, aquel ataque había sido con la intención de disgregarlos.

El estallido de la granada, el incesante zumbido en sus oídos aturdidos y los escombros cayendo a su alrededor, desorientaron a Natasha, aturdiéndola al grado de no terminar de comprender lo sucedido, pero se obligó a concentrarse cuando sintió a alguien cogiéndola de la remera y apresando su cuello con una fuerza casi despiadada, estrangulándola.

Intentó con todas zafarse pero la falta de aire y el ataque anterior la habían dejado por completo desarmada. Ni siquiera podía reconocer a su agresor con toda la tierra mezclada en el aire.

—¿A-alguien puede copiarme? Estoy en un aprieto… —susurró con dificultad al intercomunicador, suplicando que sus compañeros estuvieran bien en ese momento y estuvieran en condiciones de auxiliarla.

—¡Oh, pobre Natasha Romanov! —dijo una siseante voz femenina, proveniente de la persona que la estaba ahorcando—. HYDRA te ha vigilado por años, querida, y hasta hoy tengo el honor de tenerte frente a frente. Lástima que no podré invitarte una taza de café o un buen trago de vodka, porque, lo creas o no, realmente admiro a la asesina sin escrúpulos que incendió aquel hospital repleto de niños —Natasha se tensó al recordarlo—. Pero, creo que mi jefe tiene razón y no tengo buenos modales con los invitados.

Natasha forzó su vista para reconocer aquel rostro. Le parecía familiar el resquicio de voz que llegó a sus oídos pero fue hasta que observó el inconfundible mechón de cabello negro ondeando frente al rostro ajeno que pudo remembrar a su enemiga, aunque jamás se habían enfrentado directamente, ya que todos sus encuentros habían sido ataques a distancia en diversas misiones. Sin embargo, su nombre y fotografías figuraban en el archivo de SHIELD como una amenaza potencial debido al sadismo en sus actos.

—Viper —musitó Natasha con desprecio.

—¡Vaya, creo que soy famosa! —celebró Ophelia con diversión, sin aflojar su agarre en el cuello ajeno, incluso clavó un poco más sus largas uñas en la blanca piel—. Y me da mucha pena, querida, pero no puedo quedarme a conversar más, el trabajo me llama. Aunque quiero que sepas que este día, tú y el mundo aprenderán de sus errores. Hoy tú muertes, él nace. Así es el ciclo de la vida.

—¿D-de qué diablos… estás hablando? ¿Quién va a nacer? —preguntó Natasha, luchando por obtener oxígeno—. ¿Acaso te embarazaste de ese repugnante y obeso jefe tuyo? Había escuchado que aparte de feo es estéril —se burló.

—¡Cierra esa maldita boca! Tus chistes aquí no tienen gracia —siseó Viper, obviamente molesta, aunque después su actitud cambió, mostrándole a Natasha una sonrisa torcida y autosuficiente, soltándola un poco para que no perdiera la consciencia mientras con su otra mano tomaba las mejillas de la pelirroja, apretándolas

»¡Oh, claro! Pero si no sabes de lo que hablas. No puedo culparte por tu ignorancia, así que déjame actualizarte: Wegner está muerto. Su cadáver se descompone a unos metros de aquí y nuestro nuevo líder espera a tu Capitán arriba. ¡Tony estará encantado de verlo! —dijo entre risas al ver la cara de Natasha descomponiéndose al escuchar ese nombre—. ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de él? No sabía que Los Vengadores acostumbraban olvidarse de sus antiguos compañeros. Eso le romperá el corazón a Tony —ironizó, soltando una carcajada más fuerte.

—¡No te atrevas! —Gruñó Natasha, luchando ahora con más fuerza a causa del enojo, logrando golpear con su rodilla el vientre de Ophelia—. Tony está muerto y si eres inteligente no volverás a mencionar su nombre. Ninguno de nosotros va a tolerarlo. Mucho menos Steve, sobre todo viniendo de escoria como ustedes. Ya sabes, no tiene en tan buena estima a HYDRA.

—¡Oh, pero qué dices, querida! —Viper dejó de fingir que el golpe le había dolido y aprovechó su agarre para azotarla contra el concreto de la pared, aturdiendo a Natasha. Luego se acercó a ella lo más que pudo, recargando sus labios negros en el lóbulo derecho de la Viuda—. Tony Stark está vivo. Está aquí y va a acabar con todo lo que se entrometa en su camino, incluyéndolos a ustedes.

.

. »« .

.

Cuando los vio alejarse, el rubio suspiró, preocupado por ellos aunque confiaba en sus capacidades y habilidades para salir vivos, como siempre habían hecho, y esta vez concluirían por fin con aquella guerra en contra HYDRA, contra quienes le arrebataron a Tony.

—Wanda, encárgate de que no haya sorpresas —ordenó Steve dejando paso libre para que la bruja trabajara.

Ella levitó y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la tarea encomendada; un par de segundos bastaron para que su rostro se compungiera y abriera sus castaños ojos con sorpresa.

—Hay muchos hombres esperándonos —anunció ella—. Al parecer se emitió una alarma silenciosa que alteró al menos a cincuenta agentes al frente. Sin mencionar que la base está repleta. Jamás había visto tantos, ni siquiera cuando el Barón los reunía.

—¿Cuántos metros nos dividen de ellos? —Preguntó Sam ajustando su equipo de último momento.

—Trescientos metros, aproximadamente —contestó ella—. A cuatrocientos metros más, veo otra salida, pero treinta hombres están concentrándose en los ascensores, al parecer su jefe se encuentra arriba.

—¿Puedes hallar la habitación exacta de su líder? —Cuestionó Steve, desesperado. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Hay dos habitaciones reforzadas: una abajo, aproximadamente a doce pisos de profundidad y otra arriba, a un par de pisos antes de la cúspide. En esta última emana una energía inusual, la temperatura es ligeramente más elevada, no puedo identificarla, pero supongo debe de ser humana.

—Comunícate mentalmente con Natasha, ellos bajaran. Yo iré arriba. —Steve se tensó; estaba a metros de llegar con la persona responsable de resquebrajar su mundo.

Wanda acató la orden, dándole la ubicación al equipo contrario.

—Te daré acceso libre al ascensor, pero no podré aturdirlos a todos por mucho tiempo, Steve —le advirtió la castaña.

—Opino que vayamos y enfrentemos a esos soldados —dijo Scott ajustando su casco y preparando las partículas Pym—. En lo que los distraemos, el Cap puede llegar arriba y ajustar cuentas con ese idiota. No es difícil, son simples soldados de HYDRA, los derrotamos y después damos caza contigo —se dirigió al rubio.

—No —le detuvo Sam—. Atacaremos hasta que el hechizo pierda efecto, de lo contrario daríamos un poco más de tiempo a esos bastardos para movilizarse. Debemos ser cautelosos.

Todos asintieron mientras Wanda movía sus manos, creando el hechizo adecuado y cuando la chica desvió su mirada hacia Steve, éste supo que ya podía avanzar, así que corrió hasta el ascensor sin ser visto por los soldados gracias a Wanda.

Subió una cantidad impresionante de pisos y supo que el hechizo se había terminado cuando los gritos y unas luces rojas e intermitentes comenzaron a brillar en todo el interior del volcán. No había sonido pero era obvio que aquella era la alarma, así que no le sorprendió que el ascensor se detuviera de golpe; lo habían encontrado.

Exhaló. Aún faltaban varios pisos y tendrían que subir corriendo. ¡Tenía que darse prisa!

Usó el escudo que T'Challa le había fabricado para romper las puertas metálicas del elevador. Era una buena imitación del que había hecho Howard, quizá un poco más grande y no estaba pintado, mantenía el color natural del vibranium así como una superficie completamente lisa, sin los círculos concéntricos del anterior.

Al salir, ya había decenas de agentes armados esperándolo y abrieron fuego de inmediato.

Steve colocó el escudo delante de sí para repeler las balas. Comenzó a emplear cada una de las estrategias de batalla que recordaba, teniendo en cuenta su fuerza y el número de enemigos que lo rodeaban, así como el armamento de éstos. Sin embargo, no todo resultó tan fácil cómo se planteó, debido a que los soldados demostraron un perfecto balance entre entrenamiento y coordinación, obligándolo a retroceder de vez en vez; su buen funcionamiento como escuadrón parecía nuevo pero bien establecido, algo que sólo lograba un líder experimentado y meticuloso.

Ocho soldados dejaron ir todo su peso contra él, logrando someterlo contra el piso. Steve forcejeó intentando quitárselos de encima sin lograrlo. Era como si supieran sus puntos débiles, como si conocieran sus estrategias de ataque y se anticiparan a ellas.

Lo que no sabía era que Viernes dirigía el ataque, analizándolo y dando instrucciones precisas.

Steve resopló frustrado, furioso ¡Estaba fallando una vez más! ¡Necesitaba ser más fuerte, más certero!

Más letal.

Y como si un rayo cruzara su cuerpo en ese instante, su consciencia cedió un poco a los deseos primitivos que yacían dentro de él, repitiéndose que no fallaría, que haría lo que fuera por vengar a Tony, por no perder a nadie más.

Aventó a todos los soldados empleando una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, tomándolos desprevenidos. Los golpeó uno tras otro, sin medirse ni contenerse, sin usar sus viejos patrones suaves de pelea y continuó así hasta dejarlos inmóviles; desconocía si estaban inconscientes o sin vida, pero no le importaba mucho al respecto. La brutalidad con la que arremetía contra sus oponentes no era medida por su consciencia, por el contrario, era instintivo, salvaje, sanguinario.

Todo lo que hacía era a matar y sentir placer al hacerlo.

La realidad cayó sobre él cuando contempló los cuerpos de los soldados esparcidos por el pasillo en posturas y formas peculiares, por no decir enteramente deformadas a causa de los huesos rotos, algunos incluso saliendo de la piel a causa de la potencia de los golpes. Por supuesto, la gran mayoría de esos agentes estaban muertos o en la más angustiosa agonía.

Contuvo la respiración, mirando la sádica escena que él mismo había creado. Luego observó sus manos manchadas de sangre, al igual que su ropa así como la suela de sus botas, que dejaba huellas rojas en la elegante duela.

No lo soportó.

Su sentido de moralidad no podía tolerar lo que acababa de hacer. No podía seguir viendo aquello sin sentirse como un monstruo, así que comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la base.

Estaba aterrado por el despliegue de bestialidad hacia esos soldados, por la forma tan horrible en que había descargado toda la ira contenida dentro de sí, pero lo que más lo estremecía era que aquello se había sentido demasiado bien e iba más allá del hecho de hacer catarsis: el sentimiento de satisfacción y placer que se instauró en su ser mientras mataba a los agentes de aquella forma llegó a parecerle normal, natural.

De lo que no fue consciente fue que, aunque le asustaba su actitud, la culpa jamás apareció, de hecho, internamente creía que era inútil sentirla después del deleite que significó descuartizar a un gran número de personas sin rostro para él.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de que acababa de abrirle la puerta a lo que sea que había estado pugnando por salir desde la muerte de Tony.

Continuó por las escaleras y sólo desaceleró cuando vio un largo pasillo rojo frente a él. Caminó sobre la alfombra carmesí que sólo cubría la parte central del reluciente piso de madera. Vio con asombro los candelabros de oro que caían desde el techo e iluminaban el lugar. Se sintió incómodo debido a la intensidad de la paleta de color predominante: escarlata y dorado. Los colores de Iron Man, de Tony. No obstante, los tonos lucían más fúnebres de lo que a él le gustaba recordar, sin mencionar que combinaban a la perfección con la sangre que sus manos.

Llegó al final del pasillo con aquellos colores grabándose en sus pupilas y se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas de metal que impedía el paso; eran placas elegantes pero indudablemente reforzadas, así que hizo acopio de su fuerza sobrehumana y clavó el escudo repetidas veces sobre la superficie hasta que ésta comenzó a ceder, creando una profunda fisura en ella.

Agudizó la mirada para poder ver a través de la ranura pero no logró distinguir nada más que un par de siluetas y voces. Resopló desesperado y clavó sus dedos en el metal comenzando a separarlo con su propia fuerza. Los dedos comenzaron a sangrarle por el esfuerzo empleado, pero ni siquiera lo notaba, nada era más importante que su venganza.

El metal cedió con un potente estruendo y Steve no logró despegar su vista de las personas en la habitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta su máxima capacidad, sintiéndose incrédulo. Su brazo izquierdo, que cargaba su improvisado escudo, bajó lentamente para retirar la posición de guardia que había adquirido por instinto. Sus hombros se relajaron, perdiendo firmeza en su postura pero el resto de su cuerpo se tensó. Sentía las piernas de plomo, no podía moverlas a voluntad y soltó el escudo. El ruido del metal contra la madera provocó un sonido agudo y el eco se propagó en toda la sala.

Él estaba ahí, justo a escasos metros de su persona.

La persona que le había provocado tantos desvelos durante los últimos meses.

La persona por la cual habría dado todo de sí, hasta lo más ínfimo, se hallaba observándolo con aquellos enormes ojos cafés que adoraba tanto.

Tony estaba allí, a un par de metros.

Jadeó por la sorpresa, por la emoción. ¿Era una ilusión de nuevo? ¿Una mala pasada de su mente? No importaba. Nada importaba si podía verlo una vez más.

A simple vista Tony no había cambiado demasiado, salvo por su cabello, ahora acomodado de forma elegante y rebelde. La ropa que usaba distaba mucho de ser la que vestía en un día común en la torre de Los Vengadores; era más de etiqueta, nada que ver con la usual playera de Black Sabbath y los tenis Vans que usaba para trabajar.

Sonrió todavía incrédulo y confuso, sin embargo, el aroma del castaño y su simple presencia se sentían tan reales que decidió dejarse llevar, por lo que estiró su brazo al aire y delineó con sus dedos la silueta de Tony. Le ordenó a sus pies moverse, le suplicó a su boca decir algo coherente en ese momento. Le rogó a su mente no haberse perdido y que aquello fuese sólo una alucinación.

—Tony… —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

—Rogers —respondió el aludido casi al instante y Steve experimentó el paraíso en ese momento; su nombre en boca de Tony sabía a gloria y algo más de lo cual, podría jurar, no encontraría nunca en ésta vida ni en otras.

No era una ilusión. Ni sus más vividas alucinaciones podían imitar ese tono. Tony estaba vivo, vivo y frente a él. Y sólo fue hasta ese momento de lucidez que el cuadro frente a sus ojos comenzó a tomar sentido:

Tony se hallaba con la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad de su abdomen, desarreglada y con manchas blancas en ella. Su respiración agitada, cabello castaño despeinado y el sudor en su rostro, y justo detrás de él reconoció a Bucky; la alegría de verlo sano y salvo le sacó una sonrisa, pero ésta se desvaneció de inmediato a causa de la mirada fría y nada amigable que le dirigía así como los puños apretados y en posición de pelea que mostraba.

Respiró hondo llenando sus pulmones; la habitación tenía un ligero y peculiar olor que reconoció al instante como el que permanecía durante días en su habitación en Wakanda después de haber tenido sexo con Sharon.

Volvió su vista hacia Tony y lo vio sonriendo con diversión y un brillo en la mirada que se le antojó perverso mientras se relamía el labio inferior antes de limpiarse la comisura de sus labios con el dorso. Luego miró a Bucky acomodándose el pantalón, cerrándose la bragueta antes de posar sus manos en la cintura de Tony, halándolo hacia su cuerpo y mirándolo a él con ojos soberbios y una sonrisa prepotente.

Steve cerró sus ojos, comprendiéndolo todo.

Y algo se quebró en su interior, podría jurar que escuchó un pequeño "crack" sonar dentro de su mente y todo se tornó rojo.

Fue cuestión de segundos; cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensó, sus manos apretándose en puños con toda su fuerza, casi podía sentir sus venas a punto de estallar; la sangre bullendo por todo su cuerpo y su corazón descontrolado. Sus manos sudaron y sintió un aire frío colarse por su espalda. Apretó la mandíbula para calmar toda la tensión que sentía en su cabeza y sus piernas se congelaron al instante.

Risas burlescas hacían eco en su cabeza, ojos acusadores, palabras hirientes. Todo perdió sentido dentro de él al momento de escuchar un zumbido ensordecedor que pronto se convirtió en su propia voz gritando, rugiendo una palabra que se coló desde las profundidades de sus sombras:

«¡Mátalo!»

Entonces abrió los ojos, tronó su cuello ladeándolo en un gesto agresivo, casi arrogante. Ése ya no era el Capitán América.

—Bucky —siseó—. ¡Bastardo! —Terminó rugiendo cual animal, furioso y desesperado mientras se abalanzaba sobre el que había sido su mejor amigo.

Tony sonrió orgulloso; había desatado el infierno en la tierra.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como se comentó anteriormente, mi Panquecito y yo hemos vuelto al ruedo (olé, toro) Sin embargo, he de recalcar que no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuando volveremos a actualizar. Entre nuestros planes están subir el capítulo 9 antes de finalizar el año, peeero no sabemos cómo se va a comportar la vida con nosotras. Así que la fecha queda abierta.

Gracias a todos por acompañarnos y seguirnos aún, están en nuestros corazones cada vez que escribimos.

Por cierto, hoy estoy enteramente feliz porque mi Panquecito está de visita en mi ciudad (kilómetros de distancia nos separan -so sad-) y la secuestraré todo el fin de semana. Ella admite que fue secuestro voluntario.

Besos a todos.

 _Sya y Cadiie_.


End file.
